Death Note: Undying problems
by AmazingZeldafan09
Summary: A young girl loves nothing more than to watch Death Note, one day a shinigami appears and let's her 'live the life'. And she arrives at L's hotel a few days later! She can't tell him anything that can lead to a quick capture, so how's she gonna help?
1. I meet Ryuk

**Me: Okay... Here I am! -tackles L- Wussup?**

**L: If you weren't my friend I shout rape...**

**Me: Aw... promises promises... **

**L: ........ Get off of me.**

**Me: -ignores L and pulls my Oc into this- She'll get the diclaimer.**

**Talina: Er... hah? Oh, ah, right. AmazingZeldaFan owns the OC meh, and nothing else... yeah... Read and Enjoy PLease! OH, right......................... Reviews would be deeply appreaciated. OH, and The Story goes along with The Death Note MOVIE!!! **

**Nonetheless... Enjoy. LUVVERS TO READ!!!! XD**

**..................................................................................................................**

A young girl was just stitting down on her couch flipping through a lovestory manga and laughing every so often. She looked around the house and noticed no one else was making a noise. She had actually recently just woken up. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note that read:

_"Talina, Went to St. Joe to pickup Alexis. You weren't awake so I figured I'd let you sleep. _

_Don't burn the house down! :D See you when we get back!" _

_-Jacque _

Talina laughed a small laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Opps..." She said quietly. She laughed again and sighed.

"I'm so stupid..." She blushed out of embarrasment. She looked around for something to do. She walked back into the living room and turned on the Wii.

She played for a while and turned it off with another sigh. She set the remote controll on the ground and sighed and layed down. She stared at the ceiling for a little while before standing up and getting her shoes on which where by the door. She walked over and grabbed her jacket and walked out the back door.

..........................................

**At L's "House"-**

"...Watari...I believe I have to go to Japan." A young man with black hair and dark, grey eyes said. His thumb was rested on his bottom lip as he stared at his computer. The old man walked in and looked at the man which whom he had raised.

"Why would you like to go to Japan L?" He asked. L looked up at the window which was being pelted with rain. He took a deep breath before responding.

"There's a 97 percent chance of Kira being in Japan... That's where I am to start searching...." His eyes still lingered on the window and he spoke one last sentance: "There's a good chance I'll never be able to come back here again..."

...........................................................................................

**Talina's POV-**

I walked into the movie rental, named: Movie Magic. I smiled as the place was empty. Well... not true... There was the cashier and one other person but most of all... not crowded. I hated being around so many people. The pushing, shoving and close contact were all not things I liked to do.

I walked over to the movies and picked out my new usual, "Death Note." I payed for it and walked all the way back home.

..........................................................

**L's POV-**

I sat down on the airplane, no one else was there. My own personal plane. I glanced out the window and looked down at the world below. I knew that below me, thousands of people were just getting to bed. Laying their heads on the pillow... snuggling up to someone they could call their own. I... wanted that. To be quite frank. But... I had no time for such foolish thoughts or things.

.....but still.......

"L, the Cheif of police would like to speak with you." Watari said while walking in with a cell phone. It was hooked up so my voice could be untraceable. I took the phone and put it up to my ear. I gripped the top of it so it wouldn't slide.

"H'lo?" I asked while sticking a lolly pop in my mouth.

.............................................................................................................

**Back to Talina-**

I sat down after popping in the CD and waited with the remote. Previews and Death Note! Yay!!

I pressed play on the remote and watched Light appear on the screen.

"...Jackass." I murmered to myself and blushed. Since no one was around I constintly did that.

**Tmp! Tmp!**

I jolted with a shriek. I stood up and went to the back door. I thought my dad might be home. But when I peared in the window he wasn't there... I sractched the back of my head and walked into my living room. I noticed a notebook hovering in midair. I fell backwards and looked up like it was a slasher's knife.

The notebook rose up in the air and hit me smack on the head.

"OW!!" I shouted and clutched my head. I looked up and screamed. A shinigami had appeared right into my front room... holy shit.

"Uh..." I said after stopping the screaming. The Shinigami laughed. I recongnized it as Ryuk.

"Hey you." He said to me. I gaped at him in amazment. This is wierd. He laughed again, rearing his head back. "I'm bored, so you're gonna be living the life." He said pointing to the screen that was currently at the ICPO. I blinked and stood back up.

"What?" I asked. Ryuk laughed again. Why did he laugh so damn much? "...Want an apple...?" I asked out of sheer curiosity. Ryuk stopped laughing and looked at me.

"...apple?" He asked. I smiled and turned around and headed for the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out an apple. I tossed it to him. He grabbed it and munched on it graceciously. Juice ran down the side of his face. I laughed this time.

"Now... what was this about the whole, 'living the life' thing you said?" I asked while pausing the movie. Matsuda had just shouted out something incredible. I laughed smally.

"Oh, right." He gulped down the core and looked at me. "You wanna help capture Kira. You've watched the 'movies' six times... a bit pathetic by the way..." He looked at me. I looked away while pursing my lips.

"Whatever..." I said quietly. He laughed.

"And between you and me, I don't think L can catch Light." He laughed. I frowned.

"He so can too! Sure I'll help!" I shouted. Ryuk nodded.

"Alright. Oh, but rules... you can't tell him that you know any of Kira's moves. You'll lose all your memory of the movies... but you'll keep the memories of the anime... This should be fun... Oh, right, You can't tell anyone about Shinigami's. What's gonna happen before it does... and you might wanna try smoozing on up to Light. He can kill you know. But you can't tell that either. See yah, keep it real." He smiled at me and walked through my T.V.

I blinked and looked around the room. "Okay..." ....

I passed out.

.............................................................................................................................

**L's POV-**

I arrived at my hotel room and had all the computer's set up. I set up the news on all of them and watched. Watari was currently out getting me some sugary sweets. The thought made my stomach rumble. Lost in thought, I barely caught the phone ringing beside me.

I answered and Watari said, "L, did you order a young woman instead of room service?" He asked. I frowned and looked at the phone. I brought it back to my ear.

"...No, why?" I asked. The front door opened and I walked into the next room to see a brunette girl passed out by the door. Watari looked at me and asked if I could help him. I nodded and we carried the girl to the couch. She turned in her sleep and mumbled about a notebook and Kenichi Matsuyama...

I sat there watching the news... and keeping an eye on her with Watari as well... She certainly has been a turning point in today.

.................................................................................................................................

**Me: Oh, hell yah! I have done a death note story!! -dances-**

**L: .... That's just a tad disturbing...**

**Me: Aw! The things you say....**

**L: Are true. ;)**

**Me: Grrr...no.**

**Talina: AmazingZeldaFan owns nothing on Death Note... just the OC as mentioned above.**

**Me: Yeah. **


	2. L's great candy success

**Me: Okay! -throws and arm around L's shoulders- Next Chapter! -smirks-**

**L:... yay... _**

**Me: You're no fun...**

**L: I know what happens later! I don't wanna be fun...**

**Me: That sounds like a pinball challenge! **

**L: .... pinball....?**

**Me: ....Yeah...**

**L: YOU'RE SO ON!**

Me: YAY!!! 

**-doofuses went to go play pinball-**

**Talina: -sighs- Author owns the OC only she doesn't own Death Note no matter how much she wants it... **

**Me: -aims a pinball at Talina-**

**L: CRIMINAL ACTS!!! YOU MUST BE LOCKED AWAY!!!! -grabs me and locks me in Cell-**

**Me: L!?!?! WHAT THE HELL!? **

**L: You brought this on yourself.**

**Me: -grumbles incohearently-**

**...............................................................................................................................**

**Talina's POV-**

My eyes opened to the sound of crinkling paper. But all I could see was Navy blue. My hands were gripping some kind of rough fabric. I brought my head up and met face to face with a Japanese man. I yelped and flew backwards off the couch. My head hit the table.

"Ow!" I shouted clutching my head. The man held a hand out to me. I looked at it for a second before he withdrew it.

"...Sorry to frighten you. But frankley... I was the one you gripped onto." He never looked at me. He looked straight ahead.

Something about him looked familiar... what could it be...?

"Wh-Where am I? Oh, right... and ah... sorry..." I trailed off with a blush. I rubbed the back of my head and brought myself up to my knees. I realized my shoes were off and my socks were clean! My socks are never clean.

"You're in Japan. The Kontor region, to be specific." The man said and broke off a piece of a chocolat bar. I studied him closely. He had black hair, tanish skin, a little on the brighter side. His eyes were almost black, but I realized they were just grey. He even had a freckle right beside his nose. I stopped myself with a shake of the head. Don't look at him stupid!

"...What's wrong? You look troubled." He said causing me to jump. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Nothing I suppose... What's your name? Mine's Talina West!" I smiled smally and blushed from embarrasment. I was shy, and a little inward with myself...

"You can call me L. I don't want to be called anything else." He said bluntly. I looked down and sighed. I got up and looked around the room. There were at least five TV's in the room, each on a different news station. I looked at one and noticed it was from this region. I watched it, still standing up.

I gasped as I heard the newscaster report that a man was holding a pre-school hostage.

"That's awful!" I shouted, suddenly in rage. L looked at me.

"What is?" He asked. I pointed to the screen and he leaned fowards to watch. I sat down on the couch. L was pretty into this and he leaned fowards more. He even pushed the chocolate bar into my hand. I looked down at it and grabbed a piece and snapped it off. His head suddenly turned towards me. I looked at him for a second before putting both the chocolate bar and the piece I'd taken off down on the table. He looked back at the screen.

I noticed that his thumb was rested on his bottom lip. I blinked and sighed again. Then I remembered the Death Note shows.

"YOU'RE L!!!" I shouted jumping up. He looked up at me and blinked.

"...Yeah..."

"_This just in, It seems the man has just died of a sudden heart attack, the hostages are being evacuated as we speak._"

We both looked at the T.V. screen. L had paused the frame and pulled out a VCR.

"Recorded." He said sounding pleased. He stood up on the couch and I noticed that he was haunched over. He looked at me.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'll have Watari try to contact your family. But untill then, enjoy." He waved his hand to the buffet of sweets. I licked my lips. "Oh, another thing. Can you hand me my chocolate bar?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed the chocolate bar, I handed it to him. He took it, bowed his head and said.

"I have to go to a meeting." And went into another room. I blinked and shrugged. An old man came in and sat down beside me and gave a heavy sigh.

"Hello, dear, My name is Watari." He said and smiled. I smiled back and then looked down.

"I uh... don't think I can go back to my family's house." I said and brought my knees up to my chin. I remembered what the shinigami had said.

"Hmm... well... I shall ask L what he thinks is best." Watari replied and reached for a gumdrom blob. I nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I said. Watari smiled and popped the gumdrop into his mouth.

"Not a problem dear. I've been taking care of kids all my life." He said. I blushed.

"I'm ah, actually a college student." I said. Watari nodded.

"Oh, I get it. Sorry, you're not a kid." He laughed quietly and stood up. He ruffled my hair and walked off. I smiled and smoothed down my brown hair. I sat there and grabbed a marshmellow. I popped it into my mouth and smiled again.

..............................

I soon had fallen asleep on the couch. I felt pressure by my feet. I opened my eyes and looked up to see L smiling down at me. I blushed.

"Er... what?" I asked. He turned and grabbed two plates with cake. I grabbed one and sat up crosslegged on the couch. He poked his fork through his and took a bite.

"I have done the first phase of my job effortlessly. And it seems that Kira can't kill withought a name and face." He took another bite. I took a bite out of mine and about fell in love.

"Good god, this is awesome cake!" I said happily. L smiled again. It made my insides flutter and I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid.

"You do not know how to contact your family?" L asked. I nodded.

"I don't... think I should. If you want me gone, just say so..." I said blushing. L looked up at me.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said and his eyes explained that I was kinda being bitchy.

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it rudely either." My hand traveled up and twirled a lock of my hair. L reached over and grabbed my hand. I blushed and looked at him.

"Please don't do that." He said. I put my hand down.

"Er... why?" I asked. L set his cake down and got up off the couch.

"... It reminds me of someone..." He said.

My guess was, it was Near.

..........................................................................................................................................

**Me: -still locked up- Okay, so it's a mixture of anime and Movie... sue me.**

**L: Trust me, she has nothing of value for you all to take. **

**Talina: Lol :D**

**L: ...You almost ate my friggin chocolate! _**


	3. MM and Me

**Me: WOOH!!! Third chapter awakens!!! XD**

**L: ......"Awakens?" **

**Me: JA! Oh my good gawd! I love Death Note! **

**L: ......You just like it cause all the guys are hawt.**

**Me:.... I never said that.... do YOU think all the guys are hawt???**

**L: WHAT!!?! If you weren't a girl I'd so hit you!**

**Me: ...... ouch....ouch dude that hurts.**

**L: .....-bows head- I'm sorry.**

**Me: Its okay...**

**-they both hug-**

**Talina: While that's going on, AmazingZeldaFan owns the OC only and not. And remember, it's a sorta kinda cross between Anime and Movie!**

**............................................................................................................................**

A couple days had passed and I was stuck staying in a different hotel room. Oh, and I'll tell you this. Even though I'm not a suspect to anything for anything, L has someone follow me every time I go out. I usually end up turning around and asking if they wanna go for a walk. It cracks me up everytime.

I'm in a local store though. It's very... large. L had given me some yen and told me to buy whatever I wanted. I was looking at the Gothic Lolita clothes. I'd always wanted to try some on! A shuffle of clothes and I turned around. I somebody with a white shirt and dark jeans looking at some pocky on a display shelf. But here's the thing, they were wearing a strange mask. It's eyes were buldged out and its lips were puckered like it was whistling. I almost laughed but realized that it was actually...

I turned back around and looked through some more clothes. A man with deep red hair bumped into me. I looked up and saw a pair of orange tinted goggles.

"Uh...Hi." I said. He smiled.

"Hi! Sorry for running into you. Oh, have you seen a guy with blonde hair and a scar-"

"MATT!!! GET YOU'RE SORRY ASS OVER HERE!!!" I think that was said, 'blonde with scar...' He walked over and looked at me with a scowl.

"What do you want shorts!?" He snapped. I fidgeted and looked down.

..Mello..... Never really liked that character... too... what is it...? Oh, right. Hormonal.

"Actually," I said. "I wanted this dress. Good enough of an answer for you?" I asked. The blonde sneered.

"Yeah, Yeah, come on Matt." He said and walked away. I laughed and set the dress down. I hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me into the dressing room. As soon as I was let go I turned around and slapped a mask. My hand stung and L's face was turned to the side.

"Oh!" I shouted. A hand covered my mouth. "I'm so SORRY!" I shouted. "I didn't know that was you!" I shouted again with a blush of shame. L's hand raised up to the side of his face under the mask.

"You're a lot stronger than most girl's I've been slapped by..." He said. I did an anime fall.

"How many girl's would that have been?" I asked trying not to laugh. L shrugged and suddenly had a lolli pop from no where. Two actually. He handed me one. I took it and he answered.

"I think it's between fifteen and twenty. Still in counting." He said. My eyes widened.

"Geeze." Was all I could think to say. He laughed smally. I blushed again.

Stop being stupid. I thought. We both stood there for a minuet in akward silence.

"Was... there somehting you wanted to say?" I asked looking down. "It's not... well ever, since the great detective has shown his masked face."

"...No, just wondering if you weren't shaken up by the two you ran into..." He said. I blushed deeper and looked up at the buldging eyes of the mask.

"...You were worried?" I asked. He Shrugged and lifted his mask a little to put the lolli pop in his mouth. I took a step fowards in the already cramped changing room. L looked down at me. I lifted up his mask and saw a small blush on his cheeks. I smiled and stuck the lolli pop in my mouth.

"You're face looks so different when you're not surrounded by T.V. Screens." I said handing him his mask and I walked out.

..............................................................................................

We arrived at the hotel and raced for the couch. L pushed my aside and I fell on the floor. I popped back up with a scowl.

"L! That was very rude!" I shouted and turned away, sticking my nose up in the air. L laughed,

"My apologies, but, I think I have a way to make it up to you. I got you into the Colledge." L brought his knees up to his chest and his thumb to his lips. He watched as I turned back around.

"What?" I asked. Did he honestly... get me into Colledge? Where I wanted to go in the first place?!

"I got you into Colledge. You're going to be going to Colledge down here, if you want." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you! THANK YOU!" I shouted and hugged him. He jumped under my arms but I didn't notice.

"You're w-welcome." He said and slowly patted my back uncomfortably. I let go and giggled girlishly.

"I getta go to Colledge in Japan!" I sang and danced in a circle. I laughed again and headed off for my room with my suitcase full of new clothes.

............................................................................

**Me: Egads! It's tooo short! DX**

**L: Yah think?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. But I wanted to stop it here because I wanted going to school to be the next chapter. **

**L: oh... we'll just wait and see what everyone else wants too....**

**............................**


	4. School starts

**Me: AH, Fourth chapter? **

**  
Talina: ...... I think so...**

**L: Yeah, this is it.**

**Me: Hey L?**

**L: yeah?**

**Me: Can I get out of Jail please?**

**L: ............Fine... -unlocks me-**

**Me: -tackle/glomps L- Yay! Friendship!**

**L: .........yay.......**

**Talina: AmazingZeldaFan owns the oc only and the little twisties. She doesn't own 'Bad Boy' By some artist. lol. But nothing else really... She owns an actual L cosplay outfit though! -smiles-**

**L: .......Really?**

**Me: Ja, It's really frigging hard to get dark jeans, white long sleeved shirt and mess up my hair and gain weight on candy.... -that was all sarcasm btw-**

**L: Make me sound sloppy....**

**Me: you are and we all know it and love it.**

L: ...........okay......

**Me: OH!! THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWER!!! XD Thank you really, methegirl !!! -tears of joy- I love reviews even though there's only one person! Yeah, Talina recognized them! Matt and Mello I mean.**

**............................................................................................................................................**

**L's POV-**

I woke up after a short, "nap" on the couch. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I reached over and grabbed a sucker. A Lolli for Lawlie.... That's what my mom used to tell me when I was little. The thought made me smile. I stood up and headed to the computer to get some more info on Kira. But then I remembered that Talina had asked me to wake her up by 8:00 If she wasn't up already. I walked to the door that connected our two rooms and stopped. I heard something faint.... was it...

Singing.

"....Remember the feelings, remember the day....."

I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"My stone heart was breaking my love ran away....This moment I knew that I'd

Be someone else, my love turned around and I fell." There was a pause, a groan and then a laugh.

"Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.

You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again."

I smiled and knocked on the door. She yelped I heard a thud. I almost laughed, but I knew it'd be rude. The door opened and she stood there with a jacket in her arms. She was wearing a purple-is blue tank top and dark jeans.

"...D-don't scare me like that!" She said. "....Did you.... hear that?" She asked, blushing. I nodded and twisted my lollie pop.

"It was quite beautiful honestly. You have a lovely singing voice. But I believe, you're going to be late. For colledge that is." I said and twirled the lolli pop again. I noticed the blush had gotten deeper. She looked down at her painted toe nails.

"Thanks... I'll hurry and get ready okay!" She smiled and walked through the door while putting on her jacket. I watched her as she grabbed her shoes out of the closet. She hopped on the ground with one foot trying to put them on. I laughed quietly. "What?" She asked, looking at me with a frown. "Don't laugh at me, I'm excited!"

.............................................................................................................

**Talina's POV-**

I walked into the giant doorways that lead to the main hallway. I breathed in deeply and walked fowards. I stopped and opened a small locker that held all books untill the end of the day. I pulled out all my supplies given to me by Ryuzaki himself. Such a sweet guy really. I laughed at the thought.

"Huh? Oh, Hey, I haven't seen you around." A voice said causing me to jump and turn to the side, but I slammed my head on the locker door instead. I held my forehead and bit my lip.

"Ow..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you really hurt?" The voice asked again. I looked up into the eyes of Light Yagami.

"Oh, no!" I said and instantley frowned. "I'm fine, perfectly fine. Now, I'm sorry but I'm gonna be late." I said, grabbed my books and walked off, leaving Light looking dumbfounded. I walked into my first classroom and sat down. My heart thudded.

I just talked to a serial killer. And another thing, Ryuk doesn't hide well at all.

.............................

I walked back to the lockers and opened mine.

"Hey." Light said to me. I jumped and turned around.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked. I'd been thinking during class, if I could become friends with him. I could help L in my own way. I smiled to myself but he took it as if I was smiling at him.

"So, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out later so I could get to know you... oh, right... er, what's your name?" He asked. I didn't smile but I kept my face straight.

"It's..." i trailed off and thought of some random name. "Matsou Michyo." (**A/N: My actuall Japanese name! :3)**

"Oh, that's cute! Okay. We can hang out at my house if you want?" Light said. I blushed, because he said my name was cute...

"Yeah, sure." I said. I brought my hand up and twirled my hair. "Oh, um... do you... have a phone at your house?" I asked. Light nodded. I smiled and nodded.

"That's great. I need to call someone... tell them I'll be late getting home..." I smiled and Light nodded.

.........................................

I arrived at his house with him. He opened the door and let me in. I bowed my head slightly and walked in. He told me to take my shoes off and set them on the mat. I nodded and did so. I put on some slippers and headed inside.

"Oh, Light. You're home earl..." A young girl trailed off and looked at us. She had dark brown hair like Light. I instantly she was Siou.

"Hello." I said and waved. I stopped mid-wave and bowed. L had tried teaching me some Japanese customs. But hey, I friggin American. We're all rude... sometimes. ;P

"Oh, are you... a friend of Light's?" Siou asked. I nodded and smiled. Light's mother came striding in with a smile.

"Oh!" She said. "This girl's so pretty!"

I don't like the way she said "This girl," ....

"Yeah, mom, can you make us some tea, oh right. You had to call someone right?" Light asked. I nodded remembering.

"Oh, right. Ma'am, where the phone? Can I use it?" I asked turning towards Light's mother. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, yes, right this way please!" She said, bowed and walked off. I followed and she handed me the phone.

I called the hotel and puched in the room number. I waited and waited and waited. Finally the phone was picked up. A computerized voice said:

"H'lo?"

"...You took your sweet ass time picking up the phone Ryuzaki." I said with a frown. The computerized voice laughed. I almost cracked up.

"Sorry, hey, why aren't you home yet?" L asked. My heart thudded.

"_why aren't you home yet?"_

........Home?

"S-Sorry, R-Ryuzaki... I'll be at a friends house f-for a little while." I cleared my throat. "I'll be back over! Promise!"

"Oh, okay then. I'll be waiting." He hung up and the phone line went dead. My face radiated heat a mile long.

_" Why arent' you home?_

_...................home.....you...._

_and me?_

_._**................................................................................................................................**

**Me: Oh goodness... I think I got lazy. **

**L: -coughs- **

**  
Me: What was that?  
**

**L: NOTHING!!! I-I'm coming down with a cold. cough cough...**

**Me: You had better. **

**Talina: Stop fighting! **


	5. kidnapped

**Me: HEY HEY!!! -smiles retardly- What's Crackalacken?**

**L: Nuttin Buttin.**

**Talina: Relaxation Nation.**

**Me:... great... nothings going on... I knew I shouldaf bought that pirannah.**

**Talina: -casts a small glance at Me- AmazingZeldaFan owns nothing... and she uh.. own the OC, meh. and I uh....Pirannah?  
**

**Me: YAH!! It was freakin huge! I looked at me and grinned dammit, I mean it. It wanted to kill me!**

**L: -falls over trying not to laugh-**

**.......................................................................................................................................**

I caught my breath and hung up the phone. Had he honestly...? No. I'm thinking too hard. I'm being stupid. That's it. I've never had a boy even think like that about me... I'm just being stupid. I laughed to myself and blushed.

"...Retarded." I said quietly. Light's mom entered the room and smiled at me.

"Are you finished? Light's room is the one..." She trailed off and looked at the T.V. which was across the room. I looked over and blinked. On the T.V. a man, american, was sitting down in front of a desk and said:

"Kira, I know what you think you're doing is rightious, but what you're doing is evil!" I recognized the name plate below him to be Lind L Tailor. The man who was posing for L. He suddenly lurched fowards, grabbing the front of his shirt with a look of suprise pain. I knew, he was having a heart attack. I raced for the stairs, desperate to reach Light's room. I passed a couple doors and saw his. It was shut tightly. I stopped and thought if I should knock or just enter. I knocked and turned the handle. I heard the voice on the T.V., I recognized, as L's computerized voice, said:

"Hm... It seems, Kira, that you can kill without even laying a finger on someone..." I blinked and opened the door. Light stood there, looking at the T.V. with a look of.... well, we'll say he looked pissed off. Ryuk reared his head back and laughed. "As you may now know," The computerized voice said again. "The real L, is not dead." Light gasped and noticed me for the first time. He stood up straight and tried to regain his composure.

"This is, pretty scary..." He said. I nodded. I didn't want him thinking that I now suspected him of anything. Even though I knew, knew that he was Kira, all along.

"Oh, and another thing." The computerized voice interjected tearing our glances from each other. We shot back to the T.V. screen. "You've given me a critical peice of information just now. You, are in Japan." Light's eyes widened slowly. He made a noise and shuffled his feet. "In the Kountor region. Even that we announced this as a world wide broadcast, we're only currently airing in the Kountor region. Being said, I have to thank you, Kira. We're one step closer to finding you... so come on. Try an' kill me now!" L was daring him. I gulped.

"I'm gonna go now Light!" I said and bowed quickly. L, shut. up. Did you want to be killed? I turned and ran, constantly slipping a little with the slippers I'd slipped into. I raced down the stairs and to the front door. I stopped, slid and turned around. I ran to Light's mother and sister. I bowed and panted:

"Thank you so much ma'am. It was a lovely time. Sorry I couldn't stay longer!" I turned around and left. On the T.V. I heard L again.

"I will catch you Kira, and you will be sentanced.... to death!"

L, shut UP! I changed into my shoes and ran out the door. I ran down the street and bumped into something, hard. I fell back and looked up with a squished nose. Mello looked down at me. Matt had just now turned off his PSP. Mello lifted me up by the under arm and glared at me.

"Watch where you're going- eh." He stopped and looked at me. "Oh, it's shorts again." He let go of me, mainly because I'd smacked his hand away. I glared.

"I'm not that shorter than you Mihael Kheel." I said and started to walk off. He grunted and caught up with me and yanked me aside roughly. His face came dangerously close to mine.

"What did you call me?" He asked. Matt had lit a cigerette and walked fowards with an expression of curiosity. Mello shook me a little. "What did you call me?!" He asked though gritted teeth. I gulped. Did I let his real name slip? Crap.

"Uh M-Mello... What else?" I said and gulped again. I started to sweat a little. He dropped me and I fell on the ground.

"Ow..." I said quietly. Mello looked back at Matt and they shared a silent conversation.

"I...dunno." Matt said. "We should just to make sure but..." He looked at me. Mello turned around and yanked off my glasses. He put a blindfold on me, from god knows where he got that, and threw me over his shoulder in an elapsed time of 10 seconds. I screamed and kicked at him with my feet. "Are we really gonna kidnap Mello?" Matt asked. I looked up and noticed my heart beating like a freakin humming bird. I gulped in some air and tried to remain calm. I frowned and tried to find Matt's voice.

"You know, fine. I'll admit. I said Mihael Kheel!" I shouted and kicked again. "I don't wanna get kidnapped! I haven't even gotten to play Mortal Combat with Ryuzaki yet!" I shouted even louder. I was placed down in a side car of a motorcycle. I knew that much because I've been in one before. I hated them with a loathing passion. "LET ME OUT!" I shouted. A car roared beside my ear and I screamed.

"...."

"...Can I at least ride with Matt? The one with the actuall car?" I asked, the fangirl in me coming out so slightly. There was a sigh and I was lifted into the front seat of the car. I sat there and waited.

.............................

A few hours later, after taking two stops for Matt and Mello to get something, we stopped somewhere. I sighed.

"Can you take this off?" I said to Matt. His hand reached over and tugged on the tie. Did I mention he roped my hands together. He also undid those as well. I sighed and rubbed my wrists. Matt looked at me and his eyebrows scruntched together. I gulped and sunk into my seat. He sighed and gripped onto the stearing wheel.

"...How did you know Mello's real name? Do you know mine too?" Matt asked. I sighed and blinked.

"I-ah, can't tell you without being killed... and trust me, I don't want that...so... I'll tell yah this. I know your name too and I just wanted to say that I want to ask where the hell you're taking me." I sat up slowly and looked out the window. I saw an abondoned warehouse. I looked up at Matt and he looked down at me.

"It's our hide out." He explained. "We'll...ask you a few questions and maybe we'll let you go? I dunno?" I sighed and slunked into my seat again. He opened his door and opened mine. He helped me out and I held onto his hand for a few seconds before I let go and walked beside him. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"So..." He said while we stood waiting for Mello.

"So...."

"...."

"..."

"Do you play video games?" Matt asked. I looked up and nodded with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah. I play all sorts of video games! Do you have Mortal Combat?" I asked. Matt smiled and laughed.

"Yes! We'll have to play! Come on! I bet I'll kick your ass." He said. I laughed sarcastically and waved my hand dissmissivley.

"Bullshit, bullshit." I said. "No way you can ever beat me, I know tons of cheat codes."

...........................................

Later, Mello drove in the parkway and looked around for Matt and the wierd girl they'd "Kidnapped" or, detained... or whatever.

He didn't see them anywhere. He walked up into the actual living area and looked at the two who were playing video games with their wide eyes. He sat down with a chocolate bar and ate it while watching. As far as he could tell, they were evenly matched. Matt couldn't beat her and when he did she returned with a kickass victory. And vise versa.

The last round they played was the round where the girl had almost beaten him but they had both fallen asleep just as the voice said,

"FINISH HIM!"

But now, Mello was alone just playing one on no one against the computerized character.

......................................................................................................................

**Me: Okay -stretches- I'm beat.**

**L: Intrigue... so they slept together...**

**Me: OH! GAWD! are you being perverted? I kinda like it.**

**L: -blushes- uh...no**

**Talina: lol, you two are so cute when you're just friends.**

**Me: I know RIGHT!?**

**L: ...... cute?**


	6. Beyond misery

**Me: HEYZ!!!!**

Talina: Hai!

**Me: Wussup? -looks around- Where's L?**

**Talina: Oh, he's kinda sick.**

**Me: Really? -zooms off to help the poor sick guy-**

**Talina: Oh, god, what have I done to L? -scarcasm as she grabs a camquarter preparing to video capture the random sickness of L and ZeldaFan and put it on You Tube- AmazingZeldaFan Owns me the OC, nothing else. She doesn't own the mentioned video games, movies, manga's, music, you know, anything that might come in she doesn't own**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

..."Go....away." I mumbled in my sleep. I heard a groan and a yawn.

"...Huh? Oh, well jeeze, so-rry." Matt's voice said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I shook my head.

"Not you...Sorry..." I said. I sat up and yawned. After that, I stretched. I yawned and stretched, stretched and yawned. God, I'm too tired. I looked over at Matt who suddenly turned his head away. "...Were you watching me stretch?" I asked with a blush. Matt shook his head a little with small blush himself. "OH MY GOD YOU WERE!" I shouted. Matt shook his head so quickly it was a blur. I laughed with a huge blush on my face. "Well... ah. Whatever." I said quietly. Matt ran his fingers through his hair and said sorry...

"So you admit to it then?"

"..."

...................................................................................................

Later, I was left alone because Matt had to go somewhere. I sighed and walked down the hallway. I was bored, that much was true. Bored and lonely. I couldn't talk to L... I couldn't- wait a minuet.

"God! Son of a-" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I flipped it open and almost pressed some buttons before I heard something off in the distance. It was quiet. But I figure that's because I'm far away from it. I started walking down the hall in the direction the noise was coming from. The closer I got the more it sounded like music....and...singing. I scruntched my eyebrows in confusion.

Was Matt still here?

I walked slowly fowards.

"...'Close your baby's mind, to apoccolypto things. Fuckin Give it'... Shit. That didn't work.

'Close your baby's mind, to apoccolypto things...' Damn it."

That... didn't sound like Matt. I walked up to a door and knocked on it softly.

"Huh? Come in." Mello said. I held my breath and turned the doorknob. I walked into a rather dark room. The bed was small, papers were scattered all over the floor. The computer on the side of the room was on screen saver. I looked around and noticed several chocolate bar wrappers also littering the floor. I looked back at Mello. He was looking at me.

"What?" He said with no change in his facial features. I gulped and looked down at my socks.

"N-nothing really... was that you singing?" I asked. Mello rolled his eyes.

"No, that's why I'm holding the guitar and have lyrics written here." He motioned his hand to the floor. I blushed and rolled my eyes. I stuck out my tongue and said NyaNya. Mello smirked.

"You're not like all girls are you?" He asked. I laughed.

"No. Unlike the girls in my school, instead of being a cheerleader, I wanted to be the football player." I said. Mello looked thoughtfull and set the guitar down.

"Football huh?" He asked standing up and heading to a duffle bag. I shrugged. Mello opened the duffle bag and pulled out two chocolate bars. He threw me one and I caught it.

"Huh? You're sharing?" I asked in disbelief. Mello...sharing _chocolate_?!

"If you don't want it I'll take it back." He snapped. I jumped and shook my head.

"I'm good, I'm sorry. Thanks." I said and started to pick at the wrap. Mello smirked, took a bite and fell back on his bed. I stood there uncomfortably and took a small nibble from my chocolate. I scratched the back of my head, sighed and looked at Mello's scar. Etched tight across the right of his face. His eye was grey-ish, unlike the other that was dark brown.

"I blew it up." Mello said. I jumped and looked at him.

"Huh?" I asked. Mello pointed to his scar.

"I blew the side of my face up in an... accident." He said. He sat up and took another bite. "Damn Matt... saved his life, and I'm the one who got hurt. Pft." He rolled his eyes. I smiled.

......................................................................................................................................

A little while later Matt came back and found me and Mello working on his songs.

"....Sliding down the information highway, buyin up just like a bunch of fools. Time is ticking and we can't go back. My oh my.

What about the world today what about the place that we call home? We've never been so many but we've never been... so alone."

I laughed at Matt's gaping mouth. Mello strummed the guitar again. "I couldn't believe it at first either."

"H-Hey!" I said with a blush. "I'm not that bad." I looked down at the ground and blushed some more.

"We never said you were bad..." Matt said quietly and dug around in his pocket. He dug out two things. A necklace and a DS. He handed me the necklace. "Just in case you ever wanna get in touch, use the microchip." He said. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Th-Thanks." Wow. I have more composure than thousands of fangirls who could've been in my position... Matt smiled at me and... oh let's just say that I lost it. I had to run out of there so I wouldn't squeal in there faces.

Lovely...just...

Lovely.

I ran into my room and giggled furiously.

"Oh my GOD! That was too cool..." I sighed and laughed.

..............................................................................................................................

After that little fiasco Matt was wanting to make it perfectly clear that I didn't cry. I reasurred him that I didn't. But I didn't have the guts to tell him that I squealed.

........

We all sat around the living room thinking of something we all could do. Mello was strumming the guitar thoughtfully, Matt was tapping a pencil on his head. I was lying/sitting on the couch balancing a pencil on my nose.

Across the way, a T.V. Screen lit up and a giant, "L" came on.

"Mello... Matt, long time, no see." A computerized voice said. Mello set down the guitar and looked at the T.V.

"L?" He asked. Matt looked at him.

"No, that's what the huge calographic L stands for!" Mello smacked him on the head. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey L!" I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, so you are all right? That's good. I'm pretty sure that these two boys here would have at least been distressed enough-"

"Whatever!" Mello shouted. Matt concluded with a 'yeah'!

I laughed. "No, not anything... well.... except for blindfold me, tie me up and- Mph!" Mello placed a hand over my mouth and frowned. I sighed and looked up at his eyes.

"Shut up." He said. I smiled from under his hand. He grumbled something and rolled his eyes. I laughed and sighed.

"So, what's up?" I asked. The huge L didn't change, yet, I could tell L had moved around.

"Nothing much honestly." He said.

"You're trying to catch Kira, am I right?" I asked bluntly. Mello looked at the T.V. screen. Matt snapped his head in that direction also. There was dead silence for a while before L spoke again.

"...You shouldn't...say such things out loud." L said. I knew it. I can get this out of him.

"I wanna help you." I said and got up onto my knees. "I know I can help! I know I don't have the IQ of most of you here. But I'm really smart, smart enough to help! Please!" I asked getting worked up. Mello looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Matt placed a hand on my hand. I blushed but forgot it. L sighed, I could hear that.

"... Alright. But, one thing, you'll have to come back to the HQ." L said. I could tell he was smirking somehow... he was smiling. I knew it...

"Alright. I'll come back. In fact... I could probably take Mello's motorcycle and-"

"You wish!" Mello interjected and sat up fowards. "There's no way in hell you're taking my motorcycle out for a joy ride!" I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, Mells..." I said gloomily. I plopped back down on the couch and sighed. Matt snickered.

"I'll take her to you, L." He said.

..............................................................................................

"On the road again, I can't wait to get on the road again..."

"Shut up."

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes."

"Shut up."

"Jummy cracked corn and I don't care-"

"Matt! Oh my god! First off, it's 'Jimmy' not, "Jummy" and secondly, you're starting to get annoying singing parodies of children's songs!"

Matt smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He said and laughed. He looked over at me.

"What?" I asked. Matt scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing really..." He said. He looked back at the road and took out a cigarette. He lit it and sighed. I opened my window just a crack. Matt laughed. "Sorry again." He said. "...Do you...still have that necklace?" He asked. I smiled and pulled out a small, blue, square necklace. Matt smiled. I smiled back and blushed.

"...It is... really pretty though..." I said with another blush. Matt nodded, now again, his eyes on the road.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and turned towards me. I blushed and smiled. He smiled back.

.......................................................................................................................

I arrived at the hotel and L had no grudge against Matt or Mello for kidnapping me and well... playing video games and fighting for the last chocolate bar for five days. But since I had to open my big mouth and talk, L's making me study up on the Kira case since day one. It's way different than watching a CD. I sighed and looked through some letters some inmates wrote under the influence of Kira.

I noticed something at the top. "L...do you...know-"

"Shinigami love apples? Yes, I knew that." L said by my shoulder. I jumped and fell out of the chair. I bumped my head on the table and sighed.

"Ow... Stop. Doing. That." I said with a breath in between each one. L laughed a little and twisted himself so he was in the chair. But when he plopped down his face was sad and depressed. I raised an eyebrow at this. He sighed. He put his thumb to his lips and sighed again. L? In deep depression?

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up to my knees and sitting down in front of him. He looked down at me. I looked down and then back up at him.

"I want to ask you a favor, Talina-kun." He said. I blushed at the name. Kun? What did that mean again? Friend right?

"Yeah, sure. Anything. You are letting me in on the Kira case." I said with a shrug. L smirked, but then it dropped back into a frown. He sighed and started biting his nail. I blinked.

"Can you... come with me?" He said.

"...To where?" I asked.

......................................................................................................

L had asked Watari to drive us to the Headquarters prison. I thought we might talk to the Cheif or something but L said we were talking to an inmate.

We were in an elevator now, riding with a man with a scowl and a full suit on. I felt so uncomfortable... I looked up at L and saw that he had been just watching the outside window with a frown. His thumb still up to his lips, his eyes scanning the ground below him. I sighed and shifted.

The elevator came to a slow stop and the doors opened. We stepped out, (Excluding the guard) and walked down the halls. I looked over and saw criminals, thousands, reaching out to their windows. With faces that would haunt the dark corners of my soon to come nightmares...

"There will be no camera's or audio, so you can say anything in there." L said, causing me to jump. I came closer to him and gripped his sleeve. He looked down at me with a shocked face but I didn't notice it. I was too freaked out by the inmates snarling at me. We turned to a door and a cop unlocked it, let us inside and shut the door. There was a man in the room...

He was scarred, his skin was scarred everywhere. He had thick, black hair and he was propped up on the balls of his feet. He was biting his nail and rocking back and forth slowly.

"...Beyond B-Birthday?" I said as quietly as I could. L looked down at me and nodded.

"Yes," He said. I breathed in and breathed out. The man looked up and I saw his eyes, they were... red.

"Oh, so Lawliet-kun," I winced as he said "Lawliet", "has come to pay Beyond a visit... how lovely. Are you going to beat Beyond like the cops do? How dreadful." He trailed off and looked over at me. His eyes narrowed. "Even with Beyond's eyes... Beyond can't see your name... It's amusing but at the same time annoying to Beyond." He said and crawled to me. He got up to his knees and grabbed my face. I gasped and got wide eyed. L bit his nail hard.

Beyond groaned softly. His red eyes boring holes into mine. His rough, leathery skin felt hot against my cool skin, even though the fire had happened four years ago. I brought my hands up and held his hands. He snapped them away and crawled back to his seat.

I stood there and sighed. My heart pounded, threatining to burst my ribs. I grabbed L's sleeve and walked over to Beyond. I let go of L and bent down to meet Beyond's eyes. He looked at me and reached for my face again. He held the side of it with his scarred hand.

"Do you know how and what Beyond uses to see these special things?" He asked. L looked at us from above. I leaned in closer to Beyond, and I whispered.

"Shinigami eyes right?" I asked quietly. Beyond nodded and tipped his head back. L bent down and dropped his hand to his side.

"Beyond... I-"

Beyond cut him off by, completely randomely, kicking L in the chest sending him flying. L landed and I gasped. L rubbed his head and sat up on his elbowes. Beyond had stood up and pounded his foot into L's stomach.

"Gak!"

I sat there. I didn't- no, couldn't move. I was terrified.

"Pitiful little Lawliet." Beyond said. L's face turned a little red. His cheeks were puffed out. I took a shaky step fowards. Beyond turned his head to the side. "Beyond wants to know if you... wanted to die?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks. It shocked me when L didn't reply instantley with a 'no' but a"

"..I've done so many wrong things, B. I would love to pay for it Beyond... I want to die."

L said, L said that?! L?

"Hmph!" Beyond dug his foot into L's stomach and sat down. He crossed his legs and looked over at a small, white jacket that he's probably worn before.

"Do you even remember Whammy's Lawliet-kun?" Beyond asked. I looked at Beyond and came fowards to L. Beyond sighed and looked at me. "I'll bet my lunch jam that he hasn't told about A." Beyond said. L sat up quickly.

"B... B stop! I don't wanna-"

"Oh, ho, so Lawliet-kun hasn't told you about his... mistakes? That's not the right word but, oh well." Beyond said. He started laughing. "Henh henh... no... how about... Heh Ha! Yeah, that's better. Heh HAHAHAHAHA!" Beyond laughed and sighed. He looked at me. "A's real name was Andrew Montoy, did you know that he had asked me to help with his suicide?" I made a noise and Beyond took that for what I meant it to be.

"Poor little A, so caught up in the flow of being L's successor, he couldn't handle the pressure of all that. So, he hung himself upstairs... by the stairs. Henh... so ironic... Beyond can't even imagine. Oh, there was another girl that lived there-"

L slammed his hands down on the ground.

"Beyond," He said calmly. "I do not want to hear about this." L said. I saw, for the first and last time I would ever see, tears forming in L's eyes. I looked over at Beyond.

"Ah, R... she was very beautiful. A was her brother. Her beloved brother...

You know, her real name was Rinoa Le Montoy." Part Mexican, part French. Very, Very beautiful."

I frowned. I got it. She was pretty.

"But devasted by her brother's death. You know. She even fancied Lawliet here? Ah, yes. But Lawliet refused her being. Her anguish, pain and sorrow just kept growing the more he rejected R. He even started rejeceted Beyond! He was afraid that we would get in close to him and steal his, oh so precious title as the world's greatest detective. So one day, after a while of crying everynight, and sleep walking. Rinoa came up to us, said goodbye, nothing else, and walked off. We found her an hour later in the girl's bathroom. She had cut her wrists and sliced her throat." Beyond jumped to the side to avoid L's fist.

I yelped and fell back. Beyond laughed so loudly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did Beyond upset you Lawliet? Beyond didn't mean to do that! Beyond just meerly wanted to state that you left Beyond and Rinoa in the cold!" Beyond lurched fowards and clutched his chest. He made a grunting noise and fell fowards. He started writhing around.

L looked at him and then turned to me.

"Get help! NOW!" He shouted at me. I cringed and nodded. I ran to the door and pounded on the window.

"HELP!!! HELP!!!! HEL-" I stopped and looked over at another door and saw a criminal, no, a man, throwing himself down in agony. "L..L THIS IS KIRA'S DOING!!!!" I shouted.

L let out a shout of frustration. Beyond grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his face.

"Los...a-angelas... B..B M-Murder cases...LA...BB." Beyond looked at me. I ran to him and bent down. "T-Tell him..." He said.

"L-L Is After B-Beyond Birthday..." I said quietly. A tear slid down BB's eye and he sighed.

"Say your name..." He said.

"Talina... West." I said quietly. Beyond nodded and sighed.

"Talina...Lovely..." He closed his eyes and died.

Beyond Birthday.

was lost

..............................alone and confused.

..............................................................................................................................................


	7. Solved a bit of some kind of problem

**Me: HEY!!! MISA'S BACK!!!**

Misa: Say wha?

**Me: Oh, sorry. I meant to say Me is back...**

**Misa: oh.... :( **

**L: Don't feel bad Misa, she's just -beep- because she didn't get a date to go to the football game wi-achk! **

**Me: -removes elbow from L's stomach- You just got over being sick. I'd shut up.**

**Misa: So can I stay?**

**Talina and Me: NO!**

**Misa: -glares and pulls out DeathNote- What's that I see? Talina West and Kiyoko Hyme?**

**Talina and Me: Uh... no.**

**Misa: -glares again- Welllll.... I just so happen to have a pen... Lalala... I feel like writing down a name or two....**

**Me: L, are you-**

**L: -dancing through a patch of cakes and sugar cubes-**

**Me: Crap... Fine... YOU CAN STAY! -grabs Misa's pen-**

**Talina: -watches Misa and Me fight over pen- AmazingZeldaFan09 owns nuttin cept for me.**

**...............................................................................................................................................**

L hadn't truely showed any signs of sorrow for Beyond Birthday's death. But as the days past, I could see that he ached, even if a little. It hurt me to see him like this. Holding things up so much. I know what that's like. Colledge was.... intriguing. Everyone wanted to know where I was for so long. So I had to come up with me tripping down some stairs and going to the hospital. Sounds like me. But now, I was currently carrying some files for L into another room. He didn't talk much anymore, which made me sad. But he still talked, so I was happy... I guess.

"Talina." L said while walking towards me. I turned to him with a stack of papers I was supposed to carry.

"Yeah?" I asked while balancing them on my hip. L looked... uncomfortable... that was for sure...He scratched his leg with his foot. We both stood there in silence for a while. I turned and set the files down and then stretched. I looked at L and we stood there...

"Do you.... I mean- Would you ... Like to...you know..."

L's Laptop cut us off as Watari's voice said, "L, the task force is ready to begin the report."

L ran over to it and clicked on the button for the microphone. "Yes, please begin." L said. He motioned me over and I sat down beside him. There was a larger T.V. we could see from, we could see the entire ICPO as they stood there watching a much larger projection screen.

"As L requested," Matsuda said while moving over the giant projection screen. "We've taken the data of the time of all the deaths. And placed them in the chart you see." He said. L looked at the data as a smile crossed his lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"...But, it just looks like random data." Heidea said. I turned my head to the side and squinted my eyes.

"mmm..." mumbled.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Law of Great Numbers'?" L asked. Someone repeated with a hint of curiosity in their voices. L smirked again and went to work with the mouse pad. I admire his wierd ability to do that quickly.

"If I take this, 'seemingly random data', and separate it into seven sections...."

I had an ADD moment... I looked over and noticed that my the outside window... there was a bird's nest on it. The bird was feeding baby birds....

"... and if you take this middle data section and combine all the others while subtracting three..."

Ew... birds honestly regergitate? Yuk. I suddenly remembered that I was in a meeting with the ICPO and turned around. I blushed from embarrasment but no one noticed. Well... they couldn't see us anyways....

"Hey..." Izawa said. "a time's table!" Mr. Mogi cut in.

"Yeah! A colledge student's time table!" We all leaned in fowards. L brought up another picture of it on his screen. He looked at me then at the screen.

"Mondays run from noon to the evening..." Izawa said. Matsuda stated,

"And Wednesdays are an early start! ... Our killer is a hard working Colledge student...."

We all looked at the data and thought about who that could be. Well... of course I knew it was...

I coughed heavily while saying this, "HACKLIGHTCOUGH HACKYAGAMICOUGH COUGH!!!"

L leaned over and put a hand on my back. "You...okay?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. But now I seriously needed a drink. I stood up and walked into the large kitchen. I grabbed a tea cup and poured myself some tea. I put in two...three...okay five cubes of sugar! Don't blame me! L's grown on me and I really love the way he makes tea.

I mixed it in and walked back to L who was wrapping up the meeting. I sighed with a smile. L looked at me while reaching for a choco bite. "...what?" He asked. I smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"L..." I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm glad that I know you." I smiled again. L smiled and turned away.

.....................................................

**L's POV-**

I reached over for a choco bite while she walked over to the couch and sat down. "...What?" I asked. She stared at me. I felt my face heat up a little...

"L..." She said. I raised an eyebrow and waited. "I'm glad that I know you." She smiled again. I smiled and felt my face heating up intensly... I turned around to hide the blush and I sighed. Was she the reason for that?

God, grant me the power to understand what women can do to a man.

I think he heard me...

Because... Talina snuck up from behind and gave me a tight hug. I tensed and jolted. She snuggled her head on my back. My stomach felt like it was on fire, and I haven't even had anything to eat that was spicy!

She let go and walked off.

"I'm...gonna get some sleep. See you tomorrow!" She walked through her door and it shut. I looked at a sour gum drop and threw it behind me.

.....................................

It was dark, and I was in my room. Yeah, I have a room. Not that I ever use it. But... I actually felt tired... sort of.

"L, are you all right?" Watari asked while peering in the doorway.

"...actually... .do you know anything about... girls?" I asked feeling as though I was seventeen again. Watari smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"Would this happen to be anything connecting with miss Talina?" Watari asked. I shrugged and sat up on my bed.

"I mean... she so...different from all other girls I've ever seen..." I said. Watari nodded.

"Yes, I'll agree to that... she was actually talking to herself when I went by her door." Watari turned around and looked over his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and got up from bed.

"What?" I asked. I walked over to the door and heard talking. I raced to Talina's door and pushed my ear against it.

"...Well... I dunno... what about Minishi..." She said. Who was Minishi?! I glared and listened some more... There was a small talk and I heard.

"....Cheating, and I don't know if I really should..."

"It's not like you're really together with her though right?" She asked. I glared. Say what?! Was she-?!

I opened the door and she yelped. I jumped and noticed that she was just talking with someone on a laptop. She huffed and clutched her chest in her pajama's.

"Wh-WHat the holy hell was that for?" She asked. I blushed and walked over to her bed. Watari seemed to disappear... again. Did he always do that?

I looked at the screen and noticed Matt was just getting over his fright too... He was in his normal clothes... as far as I could tell.

He looked at me and sighed. "What? I can't talk about my problems with a girl?" He asked. I blushed. Talina looked at me. The eyes behind her glasses were saying. 'Really? What the hell was that?'

"... uh.. .I'm sorry... I thought that you were... I mean to say that... I uh.. suspected you of... uh..." I scratched the back of my head.

Talina blushed and looked at Matt..

"He thinks we were gonna do somethin" She said. Matt blushed deeply. I blushed too.

"L? What the HELL possessed you to think that?" Matt asked while reaching around. He grabbed a cigarette and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry... I won't barge in again." I said and stood up. Talina grabbed my arm and held me there for a second.

"Hey, we're done talking anyways..." She cast a glance at Matt. I could see in her glasses that Matt winked and held up a thumbs up. "Bye Matt." She said and shut down her computer. She looked at me with a blush. "Uh... sit down... please." She said. I nodded and walked over and sat down on the bed.

"...Yes?" I asked. She twirled her fingers in her hand. She pursed her lips and then sighed.

"Uh... can you sleep?" She asked. That caught me off guard...

"Uh... no. Not really.... Never really have been able to." I said honestly. She bit her lower lip and looked around.

"I haven't either I have dreams about Li- er Kira coming after me in my dreams..." She laughed and blushed while scratching the back of her head. She smiled at me. I smirked and tussled her hair.

We sat there talking for what seemed like hours until we felt drowsy. I stood up off the bed and heard her snore softly. I looked over and saw that she'd already fallen asleep. I smiled and fell back and landed on her bed. We lay there for hours untill I fell into a deep, deep sleep. The first sleep in a long time.

.....................................................................

**Talina's POV-**

Something tickled my nose. I scruntched it up and opened my eye slowly. I saw... all black and soft hair. I blinked a couple times and sat up with my glasses lopsided. I pushed them back into place and saw L lying at my legs. I blushed deeply but then he mumbled and turned to his side. I smirked and bit my lower lip. I leaned over and looked at his face.

His eyes were closed and he looked so peacefull.... I blushed and pushed some hair out of his eyes. He was soo... cute. When he sleeps, I mean. I blushed some more and watched as he sleeped.

..... I feel perverted... I got up and walked over to the dresser. I took out my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red tank top and a jean jacket. Jeans, of course and tennis shoes. I pulled my hair into a pony tail with half bangs hanging out. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed L wasn't on the bed anymore. I looked around and noticed he wasn't anywhere near here. I walked into the living room. Watari looked at me from the couch and bowed his head with a smile. I smiled and bowed back.

"Have you seen L?" I asked. Watari nodded and turned to the back room.

"He's just that way. Said he was confused about something.... You know..." Watari looked back at me and I blushed. "You two... make a lovely christmas card." He pulled a photo out of his pocket and showed it to me. I took it and blushed.

"Eh? Uh... Y-you took a p-picture?" I asked and looked at it. It was... christmas card material. L's head rested in the curve of my stomach and our hands were clamped together. One leg of mine was lying off the bed. I blushed and cleared my throat.

Watari held out his hand and I reluctantley gave him the picture.

"At least... I wish I could keep it." Watari sighed and smiled. "But L doesn't want a single picture of him in existance."

I frowned and looked down.

"Awww...." I said. Watari chuckled and handed me the picture.

"Well... look at it before I burn it." L walked through and looked at his laptop.

"More news... about Kira. More than 400 have died. I will set up a demonstration and contact the ICPO. Watari? Can you please do that for me?" L asked. Watari bowed and headed off for his phone. I almost talked to Watari about leaving the photo in my hand but I just put it in my pocket instead. I smiled to myself and sat down next to L.

.....................................................

"What does it mean?" Mr. Mogi said. I sighed.

"Does it mean... our student theory is completely off base?" Matsuda asked.

"That is not what Kira is telling us." L said. I looked at him. He looked at me as if explaining. "He's telling us that he can manipulate the time of death."

"...He can manipulate ... the time of... death?" Yagami-san asked.

L looked back at the screen. "And... another thing. Our investigative findings are somehow being leaked, to Kira. It was only three days ago we determined that Kira was a university student..."

Mr. Mogi cut in like always. "And then the next day, the patterns of death changed!"

L said, "Which means that Kira..."

"He's telling us that he can see what we see," Mr. Yagami said. "...in fact... he may even be amoung us!"

I saw everyone stir and look at each other. I looked down and sighed.

You know what? Damn you Ryuk.

....................................................................................................................

**Me: HEY!!! I hope you all loved this chappie! XD **

**L: I know I sure didn't- GACK**

**Me: -removes elbow yet again- Shut it.**

**Misa: When do I come in?**

**Talina: Later, Later dear friend.... Later.**

**MIsa: We're friends?  
**

**Talina: It just sounded good. **


	8. Hanging around with Emails and L

**Me: HEY!!! :3 smilely!**

**L: Hey! -tackles-**

**Me: Wtf?! That's my job!**

**L: I know... -grins-**

**Talina: Uh... -just walked in- Did I miss something? Important? **

**L and Me: AHHH!**

**Me: -kicks L off and breathes heavily-**

**L: S-sh-shit... you---- my god.**

**Talina: -laughs- Sorry. AmazingZeldaFan owns zilch. Scept for mwa! **

**L: That's french for "Me". :P**

**Talina: hushashush. :D**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch. What a bunch of useless information...

Blah.

I'm bored. I was listening to my MP3 player. "Kairi's theme song" ... sigh. So pretty and plain... I clicked the button and listened to, 'The world". That's better. I opened my eye and looked around the room. No one was around. I plugged my MP3 player into a stereo and started to dance a little. I still glanced over my shoulder and looked at the door. No one. I grinned and danced ....and danced and danced!

* * *

**L POV-**

I walked up to the door and twirled the lolli pop in my mouth. I had just sent an order to the FBI stating that I want 11 of them to trial the task force and ... their kids...

I sighed and opened the door. I almost choked on my sucker. Talina was dancing like a maniac... and she'd changed her clothes the last time I'd seen her... Where'd she even get that tank top! Wait... what do I care? I sighed and walked into the room. She didn't notice me... that bugged me...

"Good morning." I said. She yelped and fell down. I smiled. I love her when she's over exaggerating things....I blushed. I mean, I love IT when she exaggerates things.

Yeah...

"Uh... M-morning L!" She shouted with her own blush. "So umm... how's it goin?" She asked. I shrugged and plopped down on the couch. I grabbed a dough Cabob and another and handed one to Talina. She took it and nibbled on the marshmellow. She smiled.

"It's going... okay.. I suppose. I sent a small group of FBI agents to follow the members of the task force... and their families." I placed another soft cookie on my dough cabob. Talina bit off a little of her soft cookie. "Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed. She got up and walked off while leaving her dough cabob on the table.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

"...It's going...okay... I suppose. I sent a small group of FBI agents to follow the members of the task force... and their families." L said. My eyes dropped to the floor. Many things where wirring inside my head right now. I bit a little bit off my dough cabob.

... Was Mello and Matt alright... What was Light doing.... if I keep working on this investigation... will I die...? I need to talk to Matt...

"Something wrong?" L asked. I looked up and blinked. I shook my head and sighed. I got up off the couch and dropped my dough cabob on the table. I walked into my room and grabbed my laptop. I plopped down on my bed and logged into my "New Messenger." It had no real connections to my real name or personal info like my other one. I scrolled down and noticed five new messages. Oh, wait... three.. two of them were just me and L acting stupid for a while messeging each other from our rooms... and I'd fallen asleep. Any way...

I clicked on a message from Light. I'd given him my email. I mean... why not right?

It read:

_"Hey, how are you? You seemed stressed... was it something your boyfriend did? I'm just joking! :D_

_But srsly? What's wrong? You know I care! :3_

That was... wierd. Oh, wait... that's from Saiyu... Heh. I thought Light had gone gay...er...

I pressed reply and typed back:

_Oh, I'm good, thnx Saiyu. No, I don't have a boyfriend.. Maybe you and me can go out looking for one later. :P Jkjk._

_Well see yah later! P.S. How's Light doin? You see him much?_

I sighed and sent the message. Then I went back and clicked on another.

It was from Matt- my insides cringed and twisted for some reason- It read:

_"How's it goin? You been callin' anybody else by their full names randomley? Lol, well.. I only have a short while to type this...So... yeah... heh. Um... here's a website.. you should srsly check it out."_

I looked down at the link. I clicked on it and a bright flash appeared. I suddenly saw Matt driving.... Was he like... doing some extreme stunt or something? I watched him speed and I heard sirens. I set the laptop down and rolled on my stomach to watch.

'...Shit." Matt cursed. I gulped. Matt picked up a walkietalki and pressed the button. 'Mello, I'm being chased.' I heard a gurgled reply and Matt sighed while reaching for a cigarette. l wanted to shout what the hell are you doin' reaching for a cigarette? You idiot. But I made myself watch and bit my cheek. He lit it up and ran a hand through his hair. 'Knew I should of stayed home...' He murmered. I almost smirked. He turned a sharp corner and I got dizzy... I blinked and shook my head.

He ran into a ramp or something that was pretty high up cause his hair started to lift from the sides of his head. I almost felt the evelation as well. He landed and the camera went fuzzy... He picked it up and laughed.

'And that's how we get rid of the cops.' Matt explained with another laugh. I heard an angry shout... 'Now we need a way to get rid of Mello.' He joked and winked. He clicked something and the camera shut off. My heart was thudding in my chest.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself suddenly. I sighed and opened the last message. It was from someone from colledge. That was just saying Hi. I got done and saw the reply from Saiyu already. I laughed and clicked on it.

_"What? Me look for a boyfriend?! :O I don't think so... maybe. :P It would be fun to hang out sometime though. I've never had an older friend who knows about more stuff than I do. _

_And why do you want to know about Light? :) Do you like my brother? Drama! Shirori won't like that! :P jKJK! I swear. But... he's been locked up in his room so what's there to say?" _

Locked up in his room huh? Asshole's probably writing names down. I sighed and went on another website. It was a Kira website.

I read a couple comments:

"Kira's a savior!" someone said.

"Kira's the one who saved me a long time ago..." I almost clicked on the link they had but I was tired of seeing so much Kira, and pictures of people who had died. I sighed and closed my computer and threw it on the other bed. It bounced once and was still. I got up and walked out to the main room. I blinked and frozed when I saw L playing Rock Band while typing at the same time. I was literally frozen. I couldn't blink or talk or anything. Let me tell you, he's awesome at drums. I smiled and ran over and we played a game. Me at the mic and guitar, him at the drums.

* * *

After a while we stopped playing and laughed. L tried at the guitar but he played with his feat... I blinked and shook my head with a laugh.

"You're wierd!" I laughed. L shrugged with a grin and bit his thumb nail. He was freakishly good... It was almost creepy. The computer pinged and L asked if I could get it. I nodded and clicked on the message.

"mmm... It says that one FBI agent has fallen ill and is being replaced... that's it."

"Hardly anything to message me about." L murmered and the song ended with a hundred percent score. I stared gapingly at the T.V.

..."....I love you." I said after a while. I laughed. L had a huge blush on his face. I blushed and realized he didn't get that I was joking. "Uh... I was kidding dude!" I said. He nodded and grabbed a dough cabob and ate some. I grabbed one and nibbled on some...

.......This is awkward....

"Oh, Hey L!" I said suddenly. L looked over at me with still a teeny blush on his face. Cute... I pushed the thought away. "You wanna go to the mall with me? I'm not really...doing anything and .... I'm bored." I blushed and looked down at my toes. My toenails were blue...

"Sure. I suppose..." L said and got up. I got up and walked after him.

"Serious?" I asked. L nodded and got into his shoes. Without socks, of course. I smiled and got into my flip flops. We asked Watari to drive us. He seemed happy... probably because L was actually going out for a while.

* * *

We arrived at the mall which was full of busling people!

* * *

**me: Squuuueeeelll~**

**L: What the heck?**

**Talina: SHe's excited about something....**

**Me: I get to play my Kh game this weekend! :X**

**L: .... okay?**

**Talina: I'll buy you the video game later....after I play it.**

**L: Yay! :3**


	9. A long day

**Me: Squee! :D Mall time! X3**

**L: .....yay!.........**

**Talina: SQUEE!!!!**

* * *

**L's POV-**

We arrived at the mall and I sighed as she dragged me along to a store. She stopped as we entered one. I looked around and noticed it was a clothes store. I groaned. She looked at me with a smile.

"Oh, sorry... did you wanna go somewhere else first?" She asked. I started bouncing on my feet while looking around. I bit my lip and noticed an arcade. I grinned.

"Over there." I said while pointing to it. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Okay." She said and walked off with me. I blushed. Was holding of the hand neccessary? She walked into the arcade and started playing a game that was between two guys. They both stopped and looked at each other and then down at her. I mean, down. I frowned and played the game by the guy on the right. I kicked him in the leg and begun playing like nothing had happened.

"Ow..." He mumbled. I shot five zombies. Talina looked over and smiled.

"Awesome, Ryuzaki!!!" She shouted. She reached over and clicked the blue gun and shot one that was on me. I blushed and relised her hand brushed my side. I cleared my throat and grabbed both the guns. But oh, silly me... I forgot she still held the blue one, so I grabbed her hand. We both blushed and I removed her hand and then just started to walk away. She followed and stuck her hands in her pockets.

I sighed and we walked into a cafe. She laughed behind me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. She looked down and laughed and then she looked back up.

"Figured you'd want something sweet. Let's get something." She walked past me and up to a teenage guy with his friend standing beside him. The guy was looking at Talina up and down with a smirk and leaned over to his friend and whispered in her ear. She laughed and pushed his shoulder. Talina suddenly looked uncomfortable. She asked for two coffies and hurried back to me.

"Let's go." She said and walked off before I could say anything. I walked behind her and looked behind my shoulder, the guy at the counter was glaring at me! I turned around and walked off with a frown.

I caught up with Talina and we walked to a hall lined with food courts and people everywhere. "He was glaring at me." I murmered. Talina sighed.

"He thinks he's so quiet... jerk." She took a sip of her coffee and glared at the far distance. I looked down and blushed. I grabbed her hand and we walked through the stoor. She didn't seem to mind. We walked into a store and she suddenly got happy.

"Oh, Clothes!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, good to see you know what those are... you're progressing..." I joked, a couple people snickered. She pushed me gently and smiled.

"Just for that. You're getting to try on three new outfits." I moaned and she laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a clothes rack. She filed through them and pulled out a white shirt with a blue design of a skull and a wave or something. She walked somewhere else and then came back with a pair of jeans and a jacket. She thrust them at my direction. I caught them and stumbled. She pushed my back to the changing rooms and then smiled as I turned around.

"Get goin." She said and pointed. I mumbled something and she raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Then get going."

I sighed and turned around with the clothes and headed into a changing room.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

I walked through the store and looked at my type of clothes. I shuffled through some and heard a clearing of the throat. (lol)

I turned around and saw Light standing behind me. I mean, right... behind... me.

"Uh... hey Light." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Hey, just saw you over here. Shirori is looking at clothes for her graduation." He said and fixed the strap of his backpack. I blushed and looked around noticing all the girls checking him out.

"Uh... ok. So... how's it goin?" I asked. Light shrugged.

"Nothing to complain about. I've heard Kira's been working hard? Any thoughts on that?" He asked. I don't like the way he said that... I looked up at Light and frowned.

" 'Kira', needs to be caught and sentanced to death himself." I stated and walked past him. I looked back with a sunny face. "But till then, I'll see you later!" I waved and ran off to go find L. My heart was thudding in my chest at a thousand beats per hour. I stopped and caught my breath by the changing rooms.

"oh.. did you find anything?" L's voice said. I saw his feet. No shoes, of course, but I looked up. The jeans were baggy but that looked good. Then I saw his shirt and jacket and with his wide chest it worked perfectly. I looked up at his eyes and blushed.

"You look... good." I said and smiled while holding up two thumbs. L smiled.

"...Thank you." He said. He went back and re-changed into his clothes and we bought them. Then he got changed into them again so he could wear them around the mall. (I had to beg him to do it...)

We walked to a smaller store with games and videos. We got a couple and then we walked to Hot Topic. I smiled devilishly.

"I. Love. This. Store." I said. L grinned.

"....Pick anything out, don't worry about the cost, and I'll get it for you.... what's with that face?" He asked while my eyes had widened and my mouth a small 'O'.

I smiled up at him. "You'd look awesome in that.. but for now, I'll take you up on my offer." I had pointed to a black shirt with a spiked choker and leather pants. L scruntched up his nose and shook his head. I laughed.

"I'll get looking." I said and walked off. I brushed through some clothes and found a shirt with belt buckles all around it. I grabbed that and then found a skirt and stockings with knee high boots with belt buckles. I smiled and went to the changing room. But I turned around to see L standing by the cashier and a group of guys. They were talking. I smirked and walked into the changing room.

* * *

**L's POV-**

She ran off to go look for clothes and I was alone... great.

I looked around and saw an earing that was spiked. Bleh.. did she honestly think spikes were...

"Hey, you." Someone said. I turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair and his friend with red hair smiling at me. I blinked.

"Uh.. what?" I asked. They both looked behind me and saw Talina just running into the bathroom.

"Your sister's hot." They both said. I blinked.

"....Hot?" I asked. Sister? What the-

"Yeah, 'hot', you know, drop dead gorgeous. Like, I'd hit that hot." The blonde one said. The red-head laughed.

"I'd ruin her. First american girl ever."

I frowned. "You pigs." I said. They both frowned.

"Oh, right. Her bro's probably gonna get mad... we should totally back off." he said sarcastically.

I glared some more, and felt my face heat up. "I'm not her brother... I'm... I'm her..." Why did the word 'boyfriend' come to my mind. I shook my head. "I'm her best friend and I swear, say one more wrong thing and I'll-"

"Hey, L. Check it out." Talina's voice cutt me off. I turned around and I blinked.

"....wow..." Was all I could say. Talina blushed and smiled.

"Thanks? I think." She laughed again and had the cashier scan the picetags while she still wore the clothes.

The blonde and red-head whistled at her.

"Hey, what are you doin' with a loser like this?" The blonde asked while pointing to me. Talina glared.

"He's not a loser. Let's go L." She said and grabbed my hand. She started walking but stopped. She turned around and glared. "If you keep staring at my ass, I swear I'll kick you in the nuts!" She shouted. I blinked with my wide eyes. She pulled me out of the store and we walked to the food court.

We sat down at a table and ordered something to eat. I got an ice-cream and she got a small slice of cake.

"Why didn't you get any meat?" I asked. She looked up from her lap and blinked. She laughed and smiled at me.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She said. "I didn't wanna be left out... so I grabbed a sweet too." She said. I laughed and smiled back at her. I got up and walked over to the counter and ordered a drink and started to walk back to her when I felt something pinch my....

I blushed and saw a girl walk past my while looking back and winking. I closed my eyes and groaned.

What's with everyone today.

I walked back and sat down. Talina was messing with the cherry on top of her cake.

"That girl seemed to think you were cute..." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"She can keep herself to herself if you ask me." I said and handed the drink to her. She took it and smiled up at me. She took a sip and then picked up the cherry.

"You know... one of the old parlor tricks for the cherry stim is actually a fake?" She said. I nodded.

"Well... sometimes it's not... very rarely." I said. She held up a finger and silenced me. I blushed.

"I'm trying to sound smart, if you please." She said. "But... I think that it's likely possible if you have a skilled tongue..." She popped the cherry in her mouth and began to work. I laughed at her face and grabbed one of her cake's cherries. I popped one in my mouth and began to work on my own. She opened her mouth and revealed a loosely twisted, tied, cherry stem. I laughed and opened my mouth and pulled the stem out.

Mine was tightly notted together and twisted. She huffed.

"In shorter time too..." She mumbled. I laughed and then we talked for a while.

* * *

Later we decided it'd be nice to go home after a very, very long day.

* * *

**Me: QUESTION!!!  
**

**L: Did you think this chapter sucked?**

**Me: NO! Not the question!!! DX The question is... well... I'll give you three options:**

**In pain**

**On a bed**

**Or, while dancing?**

**Pick one. The one with the mosties gets the event! I won't tell you what it's going to be used for. -evil grin-**

**Talina: -sigh- It's gonna be used for- **

**Me: -covers her mouth with duck tape- Shut up.**


	10. Light Yagami aka Kira

**Me: Hey Hey! :D**

**L: Hai.**

**Talina: Hey hey! **

**Light: ........ **

**Me: Wft? Why are you here!?**

**Mello: SRSLY!!!**

**Matt: ......... how did we even get here?**

**Talina: MATT MELLS!!! -glomps them both-**

**Mello and Matt: ............**

**L and Light: -glaring at each other-**

**Me: -sigh- X( I own zippo. I hope you all don't mind that little fact. And remember, the thingy majigger with last chapter still stands, I'll give you choices here and at the bottom**

**In Pain- 1**

**  
On a bed -0**

**or Dancing. -0**

**Pick one! If you voted last chapter vote again, I don't care the more the merrier.**

* * *

I stormed the hotel. Yeah, stormed. and the... hotel...

I was mad. Okay, lies, I was PISSED! I had called Matt and Mello one night and Matt said he couldn't talk right? Right. And then pissy Mello grabbed the phone and shouted at me for wasting his minuets and hung up without a moments hesitation. I was wondering whether or not I should storm down there and show Mello my bad side. But everytime I'd get to the lobby I'd sigh and turn around and head back upstairs.

I opened the door now, actually and saw L sitting on the couch this time. Or... maybe he'd been here the entire time...

"Oh, you're back again? What have you been doing?" He asked. Okay, so he's been watching me.

I blushed and sighed while taking off my jacket. I hung it on a hook and sat down by L. I don't think he was expecting that because he tipped over on his heels and landed on my knocking us both over. I'm sure if you'd just walked through the door you'd call this an, 'oh, crap' moment. You know, the one moment that it looks worse than what it really is...

L's hands hand pushed craters into the couch on each side of my head and he kinda was just half laying on me. I blushed deeply and gulped. L gulped and blushed as well. What was wierder is that he was either getting sleepy from all the nights of endless sleep or just for...

uhmm....

He was getting close. Was that supposed to mean something? I blushed and watched as he leaned and his lips barely brushed the side of my lips...

PING!!!

"AHHH!!" We both shouted and jumped as far away from each other as possible. I... actually fell off the couch...

I popped back up to see L tapping away at the computer, the blush still on his face. I blushed and stood up and walked over to my door. I was about to turn the handle before L said.

"It seems, Kira has outsmarted us." L said. I blinked and turned around.

"Huh?" I asked. L sighed.

"All the FBI agents have died of heat attacks, all at the same time... now, we can conclude that Kira- Where are you going?" L asked because I had just had enough! I grabbed my jacket and my wallet and headed outside.

"Need air." I murmered and slammed the hotel door behind me.

* * *

I arrived at Light's house. I got out of the taxi and paid the amount.

"Uh.. Miss?" The driver asked. I looked down at him.

"Huh?" I asked. He fumbled with the money.

"You look like you're on a murderous rampage."

I scoffed. "No, not _murderous_... much. Just angry. You'll know if you see the news." I said. The driver laughed nervously and sped off. I laughed smally and headed for Light's front door. I knocked a couple times and Sayu smiled.

"HEY! Matsou! What's up? You've been busy or something?" She asked. I laughed.

"Sorry, Sayu. I was at the mall a couple days ago." I said while rolling my eyes remembering that wierd day... "Any-who... You seen Light? Can I talk to him?" I asked. Sayu scruntched her nose and sighed.

"He's upstairs, straight down the hall..." She seemed dissapointed that I didn't come to talk to her. I laughed and l slipped into the homey slippers. I made my way up to Light's room while slipping an apple into my hand from the basket on the table. I arrived at Light's room and knocked on the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming." Light's voice said re-kindling the fire of anger that had burned the pit of my stomach.

I clentched my fists until the knuckles were white.

He opened the door.

I barraled into his room while shoving him as well.

"How could you!" I said quietly but darkly all the same while the door clicked shut behind me.

"Wha?" Light asked while looking shocked.

"YOU!-" I calmed myself and tried again. "You killed all of those people! Every single FBI agent that was trailing people! How could you! You're terrible!" I shoved him again and he stumbled and caught his balance on his desk.

"What? I killed those people? You've got to be-" I punched him, not slap, not sissy cat fight punch, I _punched_ his face.

"Stow it Light Yagami. I know you're Kira. I know Ryuk's here." I tossed the apple to Ryuk who had caught it in his hands and then gave off a sheepish grin.

"Heh... oops." He said. I grinned and took a step up to Light.

"And I know you plan to kill L!"

Light wiped the blood from his nose and gave me a glare that would've made me drop dead. I didn't know if I was going to loose it or...

"And I'll tell you what." I said while heading to the door. "You can ask Ryuk about this whole thing. He can't give you my name... and I'm also throwing myself into the gamble Light. I hope you're ready." I said and closed his door. I walked down the hall and met Sayu but the bottom.

"Oh, you're leaving? Can't you stay for dinner!?" She asked with her hands. I sighed with a sad look but then I thought:

'If I'm here than that'll annoy Light...'

"Yeah, I'd love to stay Sayu." I said.

* * *

We all sat down around the table and Light finally came down from his room. He didn't seemed suprised when he sat down across from me.

"oh, Light? Is something wrong with your nose?" His mother asked. Light shook his head.

"Nope. Just hit something. Sorry mom." He lied. I glared silently at him and he glared silently back.

I talked to Sayu half the time and we had a good laugh. Light watched me the entire time.

I finally had to take the subway home though.

* * *

At the stop I needed to take there was a crime scene investigation. An outline of a body was drawn onto the floor and a woman in the shadows looked at me curiously. I recognized her as Naomi. Before I could say anything a rush of cops came and started shoving me away while asking questions.

"What are you doing?"

"How did the busses even get here this late?"

"Do you know about this?"

I stuttered, damn the nervous habbit, "Uh... I-I d-d-d-don't know anything a-about this... What ha-happened?" I asked. The police stopped talking and turned around and left! I stood there with my mouth open in the perfect little 'o'.

"You gonna give someone a good time or turn around and go home?" A familiar voice asked. I whirrled around to see Mello. Good, killing two birds with one stone.

"Hey! I have beef with you!" I shouted while heading towards Mello. He grinned.

"That sounded dirty." He teased. I glared.

".... You're fucking rude." I said. Mello laughed.

"Now that we got that fact cleared, care for a ride?" He asked. I smirked and sat behind him. I wrapped my arms around his middle. I blushed and we headed for the hotel.

* * *

I arrived at the hotel and swung myself in a circle.

"L! Watari! I'm back!" I shouted while hanging up my coat. L came into the living room, almost running. He quickly gave me a hug.

"You had me worried." He said in monotone. I blushed, feeling as though lava was piling on my face.

"S-S-Sorry." I stuttered. L squeezed me harder and I blushed deeper.

He let go and grabbed my hand and we headed off for his room.

"Uh..." I said quietly. L sat down on the bed with his knees up to his chest.

"So, anything you did today?" He asked. I blushed.

"Uh... ran into some friends... saw the crime scene at the bus stop..."

"Did you see something funny once you got off at the bus stop?" L asked.

I tried to remember and now that I think about it...

"The outlined body was pointing at... the door." Yeah. That was awesome!

L smirked.

Then he asked me how everything else was. I laughed and we talked for a while.

Untill we both had fallen asleep.

I'll tell you this:

L's stomach makes one hell of a pillow.

* * *

**Me: Major Fluff**

**Talina: Shut it!**

**Mello: ...... wow....**

**Me: MELLO!!! -tackles- I'll use you as a pillow if you want!  
**

**Mello: Uh... no.**

**Me: Fine... I'll go find Matt. **

**Oh, and choices ppls! Srsly! **

**In pain- 1**

**On a bed-0**

**or Dancing -0**

**Pick one! **


	11. Kiss

**Me: Hello. :3**

**L: Hey.**

**Talina: Time to parteh!!!**

**L: ..really? **

**Talina: No. :D**

**Me: ……. I feel akward… This is totally rated T right?**

**Talina and L: Uh… why?**

**Me: No reason….**

………………………………

* * *

L and I were sitting down on the sofa while listening to the ICPO as Mr. Yagami-san talked in front of everyone. He looked seriously serious. Wow… I can't descibe jack crud.

"…Everyone of the FBI agents who were working under L's orders have died. If you wish to continue working for us than please, stay. But if you wish to leave I promise, you will not suffer a demotion and you will not be fired. Please, think of your family as you continue to make you decision."

With that. A good ten minuets later, everyone, except for a small group, was gone. Just like that. I sighed and looked at L. He was watching me. I blushed and looked down.

"Don't look like that. It's bad for your posture." He joked. I grinned and we went back to the screen. Everyone was sitting down and sighing.

Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, a woman who's name I didn't catch, and Yagami-san were left. Mr. Yagami sat down and rubbed a hand on his face as a stress relief. I gripped my arm.

"This isn't a lot to go by." I whispered. My finger nails dug into my skin and I felt the pinch but ignored it.

"Wow, looks like, it's just the five of us." Matsuda said. L held onto my hand and prevented me from digging my nails further into my skin. A nervous bad habit I'd picked up. He smiled at me then looked back at the screen. "No, Watari, Matsou and I are still with you. I have faith in all people who have a righteous sense of justice. And you all possess this trait-"

"L," Aizawa interrupted. "I'm sorry, but it's getting difficult to trust you."

L let go of my hand and bit his thumb nail with a look of annoyance.

"You give orders, from a safe hiding place. Working without any notification. If we're going to catch Kira, then we're going to do it OUR way." Aizawa had stated.

"He's right." Yagami-san said. My eyes widened. "In all honesty. It is getting hard to trust you, L. I can't say I support the deceitful way you're investigating." He sighed and stood up from his chair.

"But maybe, If you show your face to us, and prove that your honestly wanting to solve this case, then we'll continue working with you." He stared at the screen which was like he was staring at us. I glanced at L who was biting his nail and looking at the keyboard.

"Yes, I understand… Watari." L said. Watari nodded with a bow at the ICPO and shut down the computer.

……………………………..

"Oh my gosh!" Are you sure I look okay?" I asked again. L rolled his eyes and grabbed my shoulders. He leaned really close to my face. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"You look. Fine." He stated. "Gorgeous, beautiful… pretty. You look fine okay? Now can you shut up?" He asked. I blushed deeper and stuck out my tongue. Then I realized we were to close and I licked his nose. We separated and both screaming 'ew'.

I wiped my tongue with a deeper blush, if possible. L was wiping away at his nose frantically.

"Did I taste bad?" He joked a minuet later. I laughed.

"No…" I said honestly. L blushed.

Next thing I knew, L was grabbing my hands and twisting me around. I blinked and laughed.

"Dancing?" I asked. L blushed.

"uh… Yeah." he answered.

* * *

**L's POV-**

I blushed, walked over to her and started swinging her around. Why the hell my feet wanted to dance is beyond me…

"Dancing?" She asked after a laugh. The inside of my brain was still trying to figure out when I decided 'dancing' was a good choice…

"Uh… Yeah." I answered. She laughed, her shoulders rising and falling with each laughed. I felt a sudden, strange urge to just push my face into the crook of her neck. I blushed and shook my head. We both lost our footing and fell over. Did I mention we were in my room, and we landed on the bed.

"I think I hurt my ankle…." She said suddenly. I looked down at her from the bed's edge. I couldn't take it anymore! This has to stop this feeling!

I leaned down, and kissed her. I brought my head back up and she stared, wide eyed, at me. Her mouth was slightly agape. I blushed and leaned in again. I kissed her again. She closed her eyes and kissed me back.

……

This was kissing? It's amazing. It made fireworks shoot off in my stomach, my throat close and my breath seem sweeter when I don't eat sweets…

She ran her hand to the back of my head and I parted her lips with my tongue. Since when the hell did I know how to French? Ah, who gives a fuck?

I ran my hands down to her middle and traveled down her neck. She giggled and we both sat up after that, breathing a little raggedly.

She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. I did the same and fell back on the bed.

"…wow…" She said and fell back on the bed too. We both looked at each other in the eyes and started laughing.

My first Kiss… happened while I was Dancing, hurting her ankle, and falling onto a bed…

Not too bad.

* * *

**Me: e.e This was too too too awkward…**

**Talina: Eh-hem… **

**L: -blushes-**

**Me: You two did tie two cherry stems together…**

**T and L: …… -blushes deeper-**

**Me: ……Since I couldn't decide between three choices, I did all three. Isn't it convenient?**

**L: Yeah…..**


	12. Meeting the Task Force

**Me: ... That last chapter was.... uh...**

**L: -cough- GOD BLESS YOU!! -cough-**

**Talina: -blushes- ........**

**Me: And, cause the reviewer asked so nicely. This is my reply to ****melloXmattXsuzakuXlelouch112. (Or the letter Q of the second generations of, Q)**

**-breathes in deeply- That was so sosososoooooooo awesome! That was like, the nicest long review I've ever gotten!!!**

**L: She's gotten one that was that long before but... she uh... it wasn't very nice.**

**Me: -sniffles- BUT that one made my day! Along with the others as well... I am such a review whore....**

**L: -cough- **

**Me: AAAh a reviewer sicked you on me!!!!**  


* * *

We sat there on the bed, talking and chatting. L had just kissed me. I couldn't believe it... It was... wierd that he actually kissed me! KISSED ME!!! HAHAHA!

Ok... I'm calming down. Sorry, lost my cool. But he _kissed _me!

"Are you okay?" L asked while leaning down in front of my face. I blushed and nodded.

"Yah, why?" I asked. He smirked.

"You just seemed out of it." He smiled as I blushed deeper. I cleared my throat and rolled my shoulders. We looked at each other for a moment then laughed. I swear, I'm getting a little nuts. We just cracked up. After we stopped for a while I put my head on L's shoulder. He jumped just a little. I ignored that and closed my eyes.

"...Does that mean... We're a couple or something?" I only had to ask that question once before and I hated doing that because I get way too self consious. L leaned kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I think so... Definitley." He whispered. His breath tickling me. I smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Excuse me, L, Talina." Watari's voice caught us all off guard and we jumped a mile in the air. Not really cause we'd hit the ceiling. We both shouted as we fell off the bed.

"Eh-hem..." Watari looked like he was trying not to crack up. I frowned. "The task force is waiting for you, L."

* * *

**Sochiro Yagami's POV-**

We all walked into the hotel room. Candy littered the desk tops and tables. Old wrappers just thrown everywhere.. and... was that... no... just a chocolate bunny bending over. God, what kind of detective is L?

Watari walked through the living room and went into the next room over. We all waited.

"AHHH!" Times that by two and two thuds followed after. I turned to look at the others. Everyone was waiting with their eyebrows raised. I turned back to the direction Watari had left us and cleared my throat.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

L and I walked into the living room and L turned to the task force. I cast a glance at Mr. Yagami-san and blushed, thinking of Light.

L scratched his leg with his other foot and scratched the back of his head. Was he embarrased or something? I wanted to laugh but kept it under control.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm L." L introduced himself. The task force looked at each other then at Watari, who had moved off to the side between the two groups.

Watari nodded with a small smile. I even nodded eagerly. L looked back at me for a second, grinned and then looked back at the task force.

"I'm... Yagami." Yagami-san said.

"Mogi."

"Matsuda." I almost giggled at how close that was to my name- er... alias.

"Izawa."

"Sanami."

L raised up his hand and pointed the index finger at them all.

"BANG!" He shouted. His other hand following. "BANG, BANG, BANG!"

I couldn't exactly tell, but I think there was a small smile on his face. Jeeze... was L becoming a sadistic freak? I chuckled softly to myself.

Matsuda lunged towards L, screaming, "What the HELL!?" But a couple of people caught him.

L smirked and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, If I were Kira, you'd all be dead by now." He stated. He walked over and sat down on the chair. I walked over and sat down on the arm.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yagami asked.

"From what we know so far..." L said and grabbed a candy choco bit. I smirked. "In order to kill his targets, Kira needs a name and face. So in the future-" L lifted the choco bit and dropped it in his mouth. Direct hit. I rolled my eyes. "I suggest you don't give out your full names. As for me, you shall call me... Ryuzaki, from now on." I blinked and looked down at L. He was naming himself after what Beyond had called himself before he died. When Beyond met Naomi Misora.... L looked at me. His expression saying:

'you call me Ryuzaki too.'

I nodded slowly.

Mr. Yagami took off his coat, Watari taking it a moment later. "...Alright." He said.

"And, one other thing." L stated as he tapped his lips with his fingers. "I believe Kira can control the ways someone dies."

"And the reason?" Mr. Yagami-san asked.

"...The strange suicide notes written by the inmates...Or anyone who acted abnormaly...were probably Kira's expirements."

L was so blunt. Makes me roll my eyes.

"Experiments?" Matsuda asked while coming fowards.

"Before Killing all the FBI agents, I think Kira ran tests to see how well he could controll people."

I looked down at my feet and felt a grinding in my stomach. Guilt. Damn guilt. How would you react if you knew who Kira was, and everyone was working so hard to find out who he was?

"After all, he did leave me a note in the suicide messages."

I sighed and closed my eyes. L leaned fowards and whispered,

"you okay?"

I nodded softly, still keeping my eyes closed.

"You're saying that Kira wrote the notes as well?" Yagami-san asked. L nodded smally. "Considering that eight days passed between the killing of the prisoners and the FBI agents... Kira likely made contact with a FBI within that time and learned the true names of all the other FBI agents."

"Kira has to be a police officer... or..."

I looked around at everyone. They were all listening, intently. Damn it! How can I not just tell them! Forget about my life! Of course though... I didn't say anything?!

"Somebody being trailed by an FBI agent, right?"

L smiled. "That's correct." He leaned over the table and grabbed a cup of tea.

"You know what? This narrows it down alot!" Mogi said.

"Kira's conduct in speech indicates that he is childish and hates to lose." L sipped his tea. "He's just like me..." He set the cup down and I situated just a bit. "Up until recently, I've been loosing this battle. But I entend to win the war." L was smiling.

Mr. Yagami frowned. "Ryuzaki." He said, suddenly stern. "This is an investigation. It's no game."

I frowned and rolled my eyes mentally. Stuck up much? Damn.

L's expression made no change as he replied. "But the final result is the same."

Yagami-san sat back and took in a deep breath while looking at the others.

Oh boy... here comes dissagreement.

* * *

A few days later... I had read several head lines about L VS Kira. It was getting annoying.

I sighed and set down the newspaper.

"Matt.. Please turn off the game and help me here!" I shouted. Matt groaned and paused.

"I SAID TURN IT OFF AND HELP ME!" I shouted. Matt dropped the DS and ran over to me.

"Sorry. What?" He asked. I smirked. Damn it, with Matt. When I say beg, he WILL beg. I was joking, guys.

"This box. Mello wanted us to move it to the upstairs." I said. Matt groaned while bending down.

"Seriously?! But I was just on the ghost ship and saw Tetra and-"

"Matt..."

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

".... 19... why?"

"...Never mind."

We continued to move boxes around the ware house.

After a while of talking later, I went back home.

* * *

**Me: -stretches- I lovers talkin. :3**

**Talina: I own Matt XD**

**L: .... disturbing....**

**Me: Lol. **


	13. Shower

**Me: HELLO!!! XD**

**L: ....HI!**

Talina: X3

**L: What's up with you?**

**Talina: I hope this is an awesome Chapter!!**

**L: -blushes- .............**

**Talina: Oh it **_**is, **_**Trust me. :D  
**

* * *

I woke up in my room. I'd fallen asleep again? If I continue this, the dark circles I'd worked so hard to collect will be gone! I frowned at the thought. I rubbed my face and looked over to see Talina snoozing beside me. My heart stopped for a second before I remembered her last night. She'd walked in, freezing cold. She slipped up underneath the blankets. Either unaware that I was there or not. But then she snuggled close to me and I'd felt her freezing cold hands, her freezing cold feet. I shivered remembering. I'd decided to comfort her that night. So I'd gotten under the blankets akwardly and wrapped my arms around her.

Yeah, so that was how I'd fallen asleep. I yawned and stretched. I uncovered myself and walked into the bathroom. My hair was messy, as usual. And I was right. My dark lines were dissapearing just a bit. I sighed and smirked to myself. I ran a hand through my hair and headed for the living room. I picked up a lolli pop and un-wrapped it. I walked though the hotel room and into Talina's room. For, whatever reason. I saw her laptop. The screen was lit and on screen saver. I walked over to it causiously. Peering at the doorway expecting her to pop out and yell at me. I touched the mouse pad and the screen lit to life. There were multiple things up. I glanced at them.

Motor bikes for cheaper prices.... a website for art... oh, and she likes to look at pictures of gekos.... that's... okay....

I laughed to myself and then felt a wanting to see what she did exatly yesterday. I pulled up the history and looked through it. She was at google... yahoo... everything she'd pulled up and then to youtube. Wonderfully tasteful. I yawned and got up and walked into the front room.

* * *

A couple hours later the task force had arrived at the door with boxes of video tapes I had requested. I looked through them while twisting the sucker in my mouth. I pulled up a couple.

"...and this one... and this one... and this one too." I handed them the tapes. Matsuda and Saname put them into the VCRs. I twisted the lollie pop and jumped as the shower in my room sprang to life. All of our heads snapped in that direction. I blushed realizing it was Talina taking a shower. But blushed even more as I remembered the door was still open.

"I need to get my files." I said, hopping up.

"Oh, If you tell me where they are I can get the-"

"No!" I cut Matsuda off and headed for the door. "I've got it." I walked into the room and grabbed my files off the counter. The shower cut off. I caught my breath. Shi-

"Um... Crap. This isn't my room." Talina's voice carried from the bathroom. I shivered as the door clicked and opened. Talina walked out with wet hair, towel wrapped around her, water... dripping from... bare shoulders... Dammit. L, what the hell?

"Nope," I turned around and started back up out of the door walking backwards. "But I can have someone bring you your clothes." I smiled smally and cleared my throat. My cheeks flaring red hot. She smiled and nodded. Aparently she didn't care about her being wrapped in only a towel. I blushed again and walked into the living room. I looked at Saname and motioned her over. She got up akwardly and walked over, looking over her shoulder a couple times at everyone else.

I leaned close to her ear.

"There are some clothes in the room to the left. Can you get some and bring them to Matsou-chan in the room on the right please?" I was blushing the entire time. Saname nodded and walked off quickly. I cleared my throat and ignored the stares as I sat down on the couch.

"Now, let's find out who Kira really is." I said.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

I walked through the living room again. And again... and again... and again...

"How many videos have we watched L- er- Ryuzaki?" I asked again while rubbing my neck.

"We, as in you and I, have watched two together. I have watched twenty-five." He looked at the table and grabbed a can of fruit cocktail. I sighed, nothing healthy with this man! I walked over and sat down beside L while laying my head on his shoulder. He jumped smally and looked at me for a second.

"You're gonna miss something." I murmered and turned his head to the screens.

_Ping! "You've got, mail"_

I sighed and stood up. "That was mine." I stated while walking into my room. "I'll get it." I sighed again and went into my room. I opened my lapt top and checked messages. From Light.

I groaned and clicked on it and it appeared.

_Hey, how's it going? Are you going to be busy tonight? Sayu wants for you to come over._

_ -Light Yagami._

Sayu huh? Is he just trying to kiss my ass to get my name? Or is it really Sayu. I hit reply.

_Tell her I'll be over by six. _

_ -Matsou_

I folded my legs and heard a knock at my door.

"Oh, ah, come in!" I shouted. I don't think I needed too... but... eh?

Matsuda opened the door with an ice-cream. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Konichiwa." Matsuda greeted and bowed a little. I bowed a little and said hello back. "Watari was just handing out ice-cream. L wanted to see if you wanted one. Although... I guess I should call him Ryuzaki huh?" He laughed a little embarrassed laugh. Matsuda, he was one of my favorite people. I reached for the ice-cream.

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks!" I smiled. Matsuda handed it to me and then scratched the back of his head.

"Uh.. Yeah." He backed out of the room looking embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and licked the ice-cream. Mm... Is this pastachio? Never had it... I licked on it some more. No, pastachio pfft. This is mint. Yum.

I walked into the living room and looked at a small screen. I blinked and looked at it closer.

"Who's that?" I whispered by L's ear. His gaze shifted to Rae Penber's death at the edge of the bus stop. A woman with long black hair was running to him, screaming. L reached and stopped the tape. Everyone else seemed to be taking a break or looking at something else. I stood up and cracked my neck.

L smirked as he ate some more fruit cocktail. My cell beeped.

I flipped it open, from Light:

_Bring clothes, she wants to have a sleep over for some reason?_

_-Light._

I snapped the phone shut. Jeeze Sayu...

Got to keep me in the same house as your physco brother?

* * *

**Me: Told you it was awesome!**

**Talina: -grins from ear to ear at blushing L-**

**L: D-don't look at me like that!**

**  
Me and Talina: -look at each other then back at L with seductive grins-**

**L: S-shit... HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! GIRL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	14. Cameras

**Me: HEY!!! 14, jeeze. I think this is my longest story so far!! **

**L: Nice. **

**Talina: -squeal!- **

**Me: What?  
**

**Talina: CHRISTMAS!!!!  
**

**Me: Not in this chapter. **

**Talina: -gloom-**

* * *

I walked down the stairs and into the elevator. My suitcase was full of clothes. Sayu...did she really want me over? Light... he probably just wants my name...

I shuddered thinking of the possibilities of what Light would write down to kill me. That's a lovely thing to think about isn't it? I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. I peered up and saw a tiiiny little camera. I looked up at it with a smile. I waved and winked. Maybe L had intalled it? Haha.

The elevator stopped and I got out. I headed outside to my car- er... well. Okay, I'll admit. I bought a motorcycle. After riding with Mello, I couldn't resist. I put the suitcase in the side car and placed the helmet on my head. The engine roared to life and I sped off.

* * *

**L's POV-**

"And she's off." I mumbled with a smile as I watched her go down the road. Matsuda peered over my shoulder.

"She's your friend Ryuzaki?" He asked. I looked behind me at him. I grinned and went back to sit down on the couch.

Girls...

I had Mr. Yagami come up and I handed him a file. He took it and sifted through the list of suspects.

"...." His face became somber. Wooden. He was angry.

"This is the Deputy Director and Mr. Yagami-san's families!!" Izawa stated over Mr. Yagami's shoulder.

"Yes." I answered.

"...So what do you plan to do?" 's voice was steely, cold and harsh. It reminded me off... my father... "Interrogate us all!?" He was shouting now.

"No." I answered and nonchalontely grabbed a large cup full of caramel popcorn. "I'm gonna go directly into your homes... and set up camera's and bug it." I stated and put a handful in my mouth.

"WHAT?" The task force, all together shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah, that's not how we do things in Japan!!"

"I thought you were aware of the risk you were taking, Yagami-san." I said and ate another popcorn. He glared at me. A look that was dumbfounded but angry. It suddenly changed to full anger.

"...Fine. But I want to make sure you do it so thouroughly that there's no room for doubt."

"CHIEF!"

"That's your wife and daughter we're talking about here!"

"YES I KNOW THAT!" Yagami-san snapped. He turned back to me. "But I have a condition. Since it's my family, I want to watch the survallince with you."

I nodded. "Yes, as a courtesy, Mr. Yagami and I will watch over the house while the rest of you watch the deputy Director's house." I stated.

Everyone nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

I walked up to the two story house and rang the door bell. Sayu opened the door and smiled widely.

"JUST IN TIME!!" She said. I sighed and smiled. "You're so lucky to come over!!! I've also invited a couple of my other friends. We're gonna do a couple things, watch a couple movies, you know. Act like we're fourteen again!" She smiled. I laughed and walked inside. Sayu and I walked into her room with lots of space.

"Hey girls!" Sayu shouted and waved at the two girls in the room. I sighed and smirked.

"oh, wow! Sayu, you were right! She is older and pretty!" The one with glasses shouted with a look of awe.

"And she's American!!" the blonde shouted. I tapped my chin and giggled. I scratched the back of my head.

"Er...yeah. hi." I smiled and waved.

* * *

**L's POV-**

l had Watari install the camera's this afternoon after the Yagami family had went away. Now, it was time to watch.

"Ready Yagami-San?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye. He sighed and nodded. He was agitated.

The moment the screens lit to life my eyes zoomed to the girl's room. I gasped. Then I caught myself and cleared my throat.

"...What is Matsou doing there?" Yagami-san asked. I shrugged and grabbed a dough cabob.

"Not a clue... but I do believe, she and Light are friends." I informed him. He looked at me with a confused stare. I bit my thumb nail, still staring at the screen. Talina- er- Matsou was laughing with all the other girls....

She threw a pillow at one. I smirked. Sayu's mother knocked on the door and they all jumped. Then they laughed.... I smiled.

"I can't believe my son would look at those type of magazines!" Yagami-san's voice brought me back to the investigation.

Oh- right. Light's a prime suspect! I turned to the screen and saw Light looking at some "nudy mags". I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, it's not really uncommon for an 18 year old to do." I stated and Watari handed my an ice-cream cone with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. My gaze went back up to Talina. She was talking about something exitedly and cradeling a pillow like a baby. I blushed. And that means?

"So... Ryuzaki, what will it take to clear my son's name?" Yagami-san asked. I licked my ice-cream.

"Well... I suppose if a criminal dies.. and Light's not doing anything suspicious... then I'll say he'll have to be cleared."

Mr. Yagami looked at me.

I watched Talina, glancing at Light most of the time. Talina was laughing the entire time...

I blushed and smirked.

* * *

**Three days later-**

I yawned and sat down on the couch. It'd been two days since L was watching the Yagami house. Mr. Yagami was silently watching the tapes himself...

He looked dead tired. Me? I looked like hell! L... welll... you know. L.

Speaking of him, he was sitting besides me now, a lot closer than normal...

"Somethin wrong?" I asked. L shook his head slightly and mumbled something under his breath. I looked at Light and saw that he was studying while eating chips..

_"I'll take a potato chip... and EAT IT!!!"_

I bit my lip to stop laughing. "C-consoume fl-flavor..." I said, trying so desperately hard not to laugh. L and Yagami-san looked at me.

"Huh?" They both said. I bit my lip and took in a big breath. I let it out slowly and nodded.

"The chips were consoume flavor. I dunno... just wanted to point that out."

L rolled his eyes and watched.

"_It seems that a man, "Takeshi Siamoutoro" Has been uprehended for the kidnapping and murder of the little girl, "Nakami Diamei". He's going to be questioned immeadiately."_

I sighed and shuddered. The man's picture and the little girl's picture were both displayed. The little girl was so tiny... blue eyes... black, long hair... so innocent.

"That's so awfull..." I said.

_"It-It appears that Takeshi has just collapsed in the interrogation room! I- It seems he's just died of a heart attack!"_

We all looked at Light. His room quiet with just a lamp running. Him studying and eating chips.

Everyone had piled in the room. L was up on the balls of his feet and looking at the T.V.'s with a shocked expression.

"Clearly this is the most recent Kira crime!!" Izawa stated.

"Yeah," agreed Mogi.

"But this is great!" Matsuda cut in. L hadn't moved at all and continued to watch the screen. "It means Light couldn't have done it! Isn't this enough Ryuzaki?"

L didn't move.

"Ryuzaki? Hey RYUZAKI!!!" They all shouted at him and he just stared at the screen. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned close to him.

"...L?" I asked. He looked at me. There was something in his eyes. Regret... confusion...

sadness...He had hoped that Light was Kira...

* * *

**Me: Dammit...**

**Talina: That was close dang it!**

**L: ........... **


	15. Suicide

**Me: Hey!! XD  
**

**Talina: I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!!! BWAHHAHAAHAA!!! -cough-**

**L and Me: -facepalm-**

**Me: Dudette... you...you were just NOT made to be evil. Sadistic, yes. Evil, no.**

**Talina: Aw... **

**L: -rolls eyes but throws arm around Talina's shoulders- It's alright. -smirks- **

**Talina: -blushes and giggles- I'm the luckiest effin girl right now...**

**Me: No. That's me! THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR COMMENTING!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!! EVEN **The Fool Arcana **Because this reader, went through a lot of chapters!! XDDD  
**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

I walked through the hotel room again and again. L was biting his thumb nail. Finally when he spoke, his voice was full of sadness and confusion.

"...Watari... can you please remove all the camera's as soon as the house is empty again?" Watari nodded as he looked up from his laptop. I sighed and bit my hand. Yeah, I do that when I'm nervous or angry. In fact... the last bite mark is still here from when I "talked" to Light about the FBI agents...

"This is great news, isn't it cheif!?" Sanami asked giddily while clutching her binder. Yagami-san smirked in relief.

"Of course, we'll have to start over though..." Mogi stated. owch. Mr. Yagami looked over at L who was sitting down on the couch. Biting his nail. I looked at L.

He just sat there and bit his thumbnail.

* * *

The next day I woke up and took a shower, big freakin' whoop-di-do-da. L walked in as soon as I stepped out of the shower though...

"AUGH!"

"EEEEA!" We both shouted.

I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and blushed like a volcano from hell. L had shut the door.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said. "I uh... just wanted the tissues..." He explained. I sighed while bringing a hand to my face. I laughed stupidly.

"Okay... please wait a sec." I replied. I got dressed. L started laughing. I blushed and frowned.

"What? I looked stupid?" I asked indignatly. I grabbed the tissues and opened the door. L still laughing behind it. He leaned on me as soon as the door opened. His laughing died down.

"No..no. Nothing... uh... actually. I just felt the need to laugh." He explained. I sighed. I patted his head. His very soft, messy hair smelled strangely like strawberry.

"Poor, poor L. You're so naive. It's called "butterflies in you stomach"." I stated. L rolled his eyes and stood up to face me. I blushed and looked down. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I blushed.

L backed away and sighed.

"Kira... We need to catch him."

"You kiss me and think about Kira?" I ask while shoving the tissue box in his arms. I laughed as he rolled his eyes and walked into the front room. I walked with him.

"L. Naomi Misora is on the line." Watari stated, catching L off guard. His head snapped in the direction of the phone Watari was holding out. L looked at it like it was something magical... mystical...

He grabbed it quickly with a smirk.

"It's been a long time." He said with a smirk. Naomi... for some reason... that stung...

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I laughed silently to myself. L suddenly looked at the phone. His face fell into a wooden feature. He was... scared?

........

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...

"We'll need cameras set up in the art gallery as quickly as possible." L stated while walking back and forth quickly. Watari nodded. "We'll need... someone... something... gah..." He grabbed a chocolate bunny and nawed at its head. I grimaced. "Light Yagami... Kira... how would she... prove that?" He trailed off and bit off the entire head of the rabbit. I clentched my fists.

"I'll go!" I shouted suddenly. L snapped his head in my direction.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, I'll go! If Naomi is there to prove Light is Kira... then I wanna help out! If something goes wrong.. I can be there to help. Besides, Naomi's like a friend to you right?" I asked. L gulped.

"Well... She's more like someone who I have complete trust in. But... if Light is Kira then you..." He trailed off and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I'll be careful." I said with a laugh. "But...I'll be going now." I winked and headed out the door. I hopped up on my motorcycle and roared it to life.

* * *

**L's POV-**

The task force members all gathered around the T.V. sets. I bit my thumb nail. If Light was Kira... then.. Talina had a good chance of dying. I bit my thumb nail harder.

"That's Light..." Yagami-san said suddenly upon seeing Light enter the art gallery. I stopped biting my nail.

"It seems... Light is Kira."

Yagami-san turned to me. "You bastard," I gripped my knee. "you still suspect my son!?" He shouted. What was all this uneeded yelling for?

* * *

I raced up to the parking lot and hopped off. For some reason, I wanted- no... needed to get there fast. Call it a woman's instinct. The F if I know. I raced up a flight of stairs and looked around. No Light or Naomi...

I groaned and raced up the another flight of stairs.

"I want you to kill me!" I froze halfway up the stairs. '_Kill _me?' I sprinted up the freakin stairs and screetched to a stop by the room Light was in. I looked inside, trying not to be seen just yet. I realized something... Naomi had a gun. She was pointing it at Shirori. I gasped inwardly and realized something else.

I'm unarmed. Great...

I looked at Light. His expression was... unknown at the moment as he quietly said, "Naomi Misora..."

* * *

"The backup?" Yagami-san asked Mogi as they watched with anticipation.

"They should be headed over soon." Mogi replied.

"No don't." I said suddenly. I bit my nail and watched Naomi push the barrel of her gun into the girl's side. I looked at Light. His face... that of a murderer. "Keep them back just a little bit longer."

"But why?" Matsuda asked.

"It's juuust getting to the good part." my reply.

"What the hell?!" Yagami-san shouted. "This isn't a game!"

* * *

"You wanna save your girlfriend don't you? Then go ahead and kill me!" Naomi demanded. I was about to crawl out of my skin with this agitation and tention. "Like you killed Raye!" Naomi chocked up a bit but forced herself to stay strong. "Like all the criminals you've executed. Do it without laying a hand on me. Go ahead and KILL ME NOW!"

I jumped and clentched my teeth together. My heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour.

"I keep telling you! I'm not Kira!" Light shouted back at Naomi, his voice staggering with fear. Good actor. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pen. I gasped.

Sirens shouted in the distance. I hadn't expected cops. I quickly ran inside and watched as Shirori tried to break free of Naomi. She ran to Light. Light quickly ran for her. My insides twisted. Naomi raised her gun...

"NO! WAIT!"

**BANG!!**

Blood spluttered from Shirori's upper stomach. I gasped... watched in horror as she fell back into Light's arms. A look of suprise on her face.

"SHIRORI!!" Light shouted as he looked at the spot where she was shot. I couldn't breathe right. My nerves had been shot so bad... "Shirori... come on Shirori..."

"...Light..." Her voice was weak. Was... was Shirori gonna... die? A little bit of tears started piling up in my eyes as my breathing quickened.

They both kissed softly as Shirori's breathing died down. She laughed softly.

"..We just kissed... in public..." Light and Shirori laughed softly, sadly... but Shirori's eyes fell closed. Her body went limp.

"No...Shirori? SHIRORI?!" Light screamed while holding her. He then turned to Naomi. Anger flashed in his eyes. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER!!??" He demanded. Naomi's breathing quickened... her eyes wide and she was shaking. "TELL ME WHY?!" He grabbed Shirori and cried into the crook of her neck. I was hyperventilating.

The police gathered into the entrance. Naomi had tears running down her face as she lifted the gun to her head.

"NO!" I shouted as I lunged fowards and grabbed her hand. She instinctively pushed me down and pulled the trigger.....

* * *

**Me: Mwahaha! I'll leave it here!! :D**

**-gets a bulldozer thrown at me- **

**Me: holy -beep- Okay.. maybe not...**

* * *

**L's POV-**

"NO!" I shouted while standing up. My eyes watching as Talina fell back. Blood trailed on her arm. I relaxed, but just a little, she'd only been shot in the arm.... Naomi stopped, dead silent. She then quickly brought the gun up to her head again.

No... Naomi don't!

"WAIT! NAOMI!" Talina pleaded.

**BANG!**

Blood splattered all over the floor, the walls and all over Talina. She was horrified. As was I. But she was absolutely terrified. She stopped breathing.... her eyes wide as Naomi fell to the ground next to her. Dead.

She screamed. Screamed for all she was. Backing away from Naomi and into the wall. She continued screaming, trying to back away as far as she could. She screamed until her eyes closed and she fainted.

I stood up and headed for the door. "Watari." I said. Watari nodded and was quickly on my tail as we headed down the hotel and into the car.

* * *

**Me: Okay... now I'm really done! AND NO MORE THROWING THINGS AT ME!!**

Readers: -hides objects-

**L: OMFG is she alright?!?!**

**Me: .... yeah...**

**L: YOU DON'T SOUND SURE!!!**

Me: -teary- I'M NOT SURE AT ALL!! -sobs-


	16. Lovey Dovey

**Me: -sighs and looks around- ........ I'm so lonely....**

**-my voice echoes- **

**Me: ............... -teary- Be okay Talina... TT__TT**

* * *

....

Everything was dark... I heard a couple of beeping noises as I slowly opened my eyes to a really bright, white room. My throat was so dry... My arm was numb. I looked over to my left arm and noticed a cotton wrap around the lower half by it. I used my right arm and rubbed my face. I was groggy and felt like crap.

Everything suddenly hit me like a train wreck. Naomi...Light... Shirori. I felt the tears well up inside me and my throat close. But I swallowed it down. They, with the exception of Light, where all dead. I sighed and closed my eyes. My head sinking into the pillow.

I gripped my left arm and bit my lower lip.

* * *

**L's POV-**

I raced through the hosptial with so much speed I was scaring myself. I stopped at a help center desk.

"Miss Matsou Michiyo please...hurry!" I said as she sighed and slooowwly turned to the computer. She huffed and began to type a tad faster.

"She your wife?" The woman tried to start a conversation while waiting for the screen to load. I was bouncing on my feet, not really paying attention.

"uhh... Yeah, sure. Whatever. Room please?" I asked. She finally got the hint that I was freakin jumpy and nodded while finally getting her name.

"Ah, here we are. Matsou Michiyo, room 458 on the top floor." as soon as that left her mouth I spead off. Watari tried to follow but he was more... "socially correct" and knew it was rude or whatever it was. I touched the button on the elevator and waited eagerly. Watari caught up with me.

"L, what's wrong? You usually don't act this way... And you never truely have acted this way when someone you know has gotten hurt. Not even me."

"...." That stung... I looked at my feet. "...She's different Watari. She'd...." I laughed. "She's made me do _this_ for god knows how long!" My heart started beating fast as I laughed to show what I was talking about. "She's forced me to play multiple games simply because she knows she's bored and I am too! She would choke down at least a gallon of chocolate and deal with the stomach pains just because I dared her too! She's helped me sleep, not "napping" but "Sleeping!" I'm staring to loose these!" I pointed to my eyes. "She's the first...woman who would look at me and blush because she thought I was cute! Watari..." I was hyperventilating or... breathing hard or... blushing. Gah! "...She loves me because I'm L. Not a powerful man... or a great detective... She loves me just because I'm L!" A tear rolled down my cheek. I gulped and gulped in a big breath of air. "She... just loves _me_."

Watari sighed with a smile and put a hand on my shoulder. We turned and went into the elevator. It was empty. Watari pressed the button. I put a finger up to my lips and bit my nail. All of that I'd just said.... I sighed with a smirk...

And I love her because she's Talina...

The random gift that appeared on my door... an angel... maybe... that fell right by my doorstop cause she'd gotten lost. She'd was a freakin enigmatic, lovable, wierdo that randomely appeared in my life for a reason un-known to me, she cause me to laugh until I wanted to puke, shoved a brocolli down my throat because I was giving her heartburn, and... she'd made me feel a way I've never before.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

I looked at the needle in my arm as the doctor wrote on a piece of paper.

"Now... all we need to do is pull out-" He flicked a prong and a scalple. "The bullet.... are you okay?" He asked while my expression was a face like...

One eye half closed while my mouth was hanging open and my face was flushed as I stared at the scaple. With the sleep medican and the thought of them pulling out a bullet I fainted...

* * *

**...Back to L's POV!!-**

I walked up to the door after calming down a bit. A petite nurse with blonde hair looked at me. She stood up with a tray. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't enter at the moment. She's going through surgery... They'll be done in a moment." She bowed. I gulped. It was just a bullet right?

I started bouncing on my feet again. Watari put that large, father like hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeaze. I looked back at him with a smirk. My cell phone rang and I jumped a foot in the air. I stopped and breathed while taking the dumb thing out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, a tone of annoyance in my voice. I listened.

"...Then welcome him. I would love to make use of his intellect." I replied. The phone was passed over.

"...Is this the great detective L?" Light Yagami.

"Yes. This is he." I nonchalontly replied while sitting on a chair. A woman and little boy passed.

"Wow... I wanna sit like him mommy!" He shouted while pointing at me. I blinked and smiled at the boy. The woman gave a nervous giggle.

"Excuse him." She hurried off.

"Thank you for letting me join." Light Yagami said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, thank you for wanting to join. I will have Mr. Yagami bring you when we relocate." With that, I pressed the button and it beeped off.

* * *

The nurse with blonde hair came back out a while later. I stood up off the chair.

"She's fine. But she's also asleep! She took to that medican well!" The nurse laughed. "You can still go see her though!"

With that, I smiled as I walked through the door. And there she was, sleeping on the bed. Mumbling something about "transformers"? I dunno. I was just happy to see that she was okay! I saw the bandage on her arm. I held her right hand as the doctor got finished taking the needle out of her arm.

"She's okay... but, she's having some signs of emotional trauma. Did something happen that shocked her?" He asked quietly. I almost snorted.

Besides all that's been happening?!

"...I dunno." I lied.

The doctor nodded and left. I sat there watching her sleep. Watari sat on the chair behind us. I grinned.

Wait till I show her the room I'm giving her when we move.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

I sighed.

"First... I get shot... I faint during surgery... and now I'm being blindfolded when being led by two boys who live together. And if I'm mistaken... the older blonde one has a faint, "Gay" detection- OW!"

Mello had smacked me across the back of the head. I laughed. Matt laughed and steered me to the left.

"Just a little further." He said. I sighed again. Then, an impish grin spread across my lips. Mello's gonna shoot me...

"You still didn't deny the gay-ness Mells." I said. Mello scoffed.

"I can prove to you I'm not gay. But my mentor may not like it."

ohhhh... he plays dirty... that made me blush.

"We're here!" Matt sang as he took off my blindfold.

I gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR GUYS' CRAPPY HOME?!?!?!" I shouted. Mello's vein throbbed in his forehead as he snapped off a peice of chocolate.

"...You know what? I'm about to kill you." He mumbled.

"L moved here. We're gonna live together!" He grinned. "Maybe, just maybe... I can learn how to kick your ass on Mortal combat/ DC."

I scoffed with a laugh.

"You and your dreams." I waved him down but then quickly jump hugged them both. Mello looked rather uncomfortable. Matt...well... who knows?

"This is awesome!"

"...Don't I get a hug too?" A deep voice asked. I whirrled around to see L standing there with a lollie pop in his fingers. I laughed and ran up to my panda.

"AH! Of course you get a hug!!! Hi hi! Miamow!!!!" I grinned from ear to ear. L laughed as he akwardly hugged me back.

"And this is why I wanted to suprise you with your room! ...." He blushed with a grin.

I grinned that impish grin. "Are you a perv too?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Phew... I think this earned him a good twenty points for social interactment eh Matt?" Mello asked causing us both to jump apart and I faced Mello with a Karate stance.

Matt laughed and clutched his sides. L rolled his eyes. He motioned me to follow him. He led me to my freakin huge ass room! I loved it!!! I stared, open mouthed as the room had a swinging bed, easle (I draw), tons of Mangas!!! I turned to L and ran up to the Panda!

"L PANDA CHAN!!! YOU'VE OFFICIALLY BEEN NAMED BEST BOYFRIEND!!!" I kissed him. He laughed and kissed me back.

"Wait..." He paused, "'Panda-chan?"

I bit my lip with a blush.

"Uh... hey... my lips are soft!" I kissed him again.

* * *

**Me: ..... AW THAT'S FRIGGIN CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**L: -blushes with a nod-**

**Talina: -goes chibi while she dances-**

**Me: Hope you all had a good new year!!! I have to go to school soon! So THHHHBBBT!  
**

**L: I'm done with schoooooOOOL! -sticks tongue out-**

**Me: -grabs L's tongue- Shut it panda.**

**Talina: -grins-**


	17. Feelings of the Wounded

**Me: Hey ya'll!**

**Talina: I'm so back in these things! x3**

**L: Yay! -hugs us both-**

* * *

The move was working great. Of course, people were helping us move. I mean, of COURSE L wouldn't let me move ANYTHING heavy until my arm felt better. I sighed and twirled around in my room. I officialy love my bed. And I officialy have gotten a new job. One were I can work at home. Isn't it awesome! I'm a professional Mangaka. So next time you pick up a novel, check out the author. Wink.

I stopped twirling and looked over at my door to see Mello smirking at me. He snapped off some chocolate bar and walked in. I smirked and waved, he snapped off another bite of chocolate. I walked up to him and pinched his cheek with my right hand. He grimaced but stood there and took it. I laughed, "Keep up the chocolate eating and your not gonna be able to wear your leather pants anymore." I said. He scoffed and swatted my hand away.

"What about you?" He asked. "You should really stop eating all the stuff L dares you to do." He pinched my side and I yelped. I tried to back up but Mello had thrown his chocolate aside and was busy pinching my sides. We were both laughing. I was trying hard to get away from Mello but he kept coming at me while pinching my sides. I was crying by the time he'd pinned me up against a wall. After a couple of more pinches he stopped and set his hands against the wall. We both laughed and sighed. I wiped away a tear and sniffed. Mello stood up straighed and patted my head.

"I usually don't even talk to girls that much..."

"Gay." I coughed. He patted my head a little too hard. "Ow."

"But I have a lot of fun hanging out with you. And I'm NOT gay. I've got a girl, thank you." He stated, turned around and started walking off. I blinked.

"You've gotta girl?" I asked. Mello looked back with a smirk. He turned back around and walked out of the room.

I laughed and went straight to my desk that had a stack of paper on one side and a bunch of art supplies on the other. I sighed and picked up a pencil and began doing a layout for a manga my editor suggested. No idea what it's called, I just remember her saying something about a big war, loads of people and a short blonde kid. I started sketching out the characters.

...................

I sighed and lay back into my seat. What to do now? I could terrorize Light... nah, too risky. Though it does sound fun....

"Hey." Matt said as the door clicked open. I looked back behind me at him. A smile spread on my lips.

"Hey Mattie boy, wussup?" I asked. Matt grinned and brought in two DSs. I gasped and the chair fell over backwards. I grimaced but rolled over and popped back up. "You got two of 'em? You're such a manwhore for games." I stated. But I was sucha whore for games too. I looked down at the black one Matt held in his left hand.

"Hey, I was gonna give you one of 'em, but since you called me a man whore, I guess I won't." He pouted and stuck out his tongue. I gasped and started to get pouty.

"But Matty!! I reallly want the black one!!! I haven't played the DS in such a long time!"

"How long?"

"Since I was fifteen."

"Oh, god. Here take it, you underapreciated soul!" Matt said while wiping his eyes. "I couldn't last five days!" He hugged me suddenly, overreacting. I blushed and stiffened.

"Uhm..."

"oh, sorry!" Matt let go and grinned. "Haha, Sorry, I usually don't get very touchy when it comes to chicks." I ignored that. "So, how did you sleep last night?" Matt asked while a meschevious grin. I blushed.

"You didn't-"

"Oh, I did." He stated with that damned grin of his that showed that he knew all about some stuff.

* * *

We let that subject drop.

L walked into my room unnanounced a couple of hours later and had snuck up behind me soundlessly. He was there for a good five minuets before I turned around and screamed, falling out of my chair.

"Ah! God, what the hell was that?" I asked. L grinned and held out his hand.

"You're so senseless." He said. I pouted and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks a lot." I said grumpily while crossing my arms over my chest and turning away. L laughed and wrapped his arms around my middle and kissed my cheek.

I blushed and gulped.

"I-I thought you were anti-social." I said. He grinned.

"What's so wrong about a little of this?" He asked. I shrugged and grinned.

"Nothin, I guess."

"....It's not wierd between us is it?" He asked suddenly. I gulped and blushed but shook my head quickly.

"Course not stupid." I said suddenly. He grinned and let me go. He turned around and started walking out. I followed him and we made it to the main room were the monters are. L sat down as the task force members filed in. I cast a glance at Yagami-san and caught his eye. I frowned sadly and turned away and sat down across from L. I'm almost considering giving up my life and telling everyone about Light... but... given the current situation I'm in... I just can't bring myself to say, 'Light is Kira. He uses a Death Notebook. It sounds strange, but he has peices of it on him and it's hidden in his desk which is basically a flame death trap waiting to happen.'

Yeah.

L started playing chess by himself. He looked up at me after a second and motioned to the chess board,

"Huh? oh, no. I'm fine. Thanks though." I leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh. Matsuda came over and waved at me while sitting down.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked. I grinned and sat up.

"It's alright. I'm a little shaken still from..." I trailed off and remembered Naomi... the look in her eyes. The quivering of her breath, the quiver of her lip as she pulled trigger... the blood that covered me as she thudded to the floor... I shook my head and Matsuda nodded slowly.

"Yeah... it was shocking."

I cleared my throat and nodded. Matsuda put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I looked up at him and smiled back. Matsuda got up and walked over to look through some files.

L, Kira's killed fifteen more criminals in solitary confinement." Mogi stated while looking at the screen. L snapped off a bite of Mello's chocolate. I sat up suddenly. I walked up to L and whispered in his ear,

"Where's Mello and Matt?" I asked. L leaned fowards and whispered back,

"They don't want to be around when the task force is here. Mello doesn't have that good of a record since he left Wammy's, speaking of Wammy's, I want to take you to meet someone." He said. I nodded and sat back down.

* * *

After a while, L had Watari drive us to the airport. I blinked and sighed.

"All the way to England?" I asked while clutching my suitcase. L nodded.

"Scared or something?" He asked and bit his thumb nail. I shook my head and bit my hand. Not my finger nail... my actuall hand. I'd started that when I was thirteen. It was one of my bad habbits that I must learn to quit.

We walked into the private jet and set our suitcases in the cabinent. I was about to sit down before I noticed that my purse was gone. I gasped and started running towards the exit.

"Where're you going?" L asked. I raised a finger, signalling him to hold on for one second. I ran outside, down the stairs and grabbed my purse that waited for me at the bottom. I ran back up the stairs and into the plain. L looked up at me and moved to the outer seat, away from the window. I grinned with a sigh, he was watching me. I sat down beside him and buckled myself in. L placed a hand on my hand.

"What was that about?" He asked. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Y'know, it's just... I have a picture of my family in it... I'm not gonna be able to see them until we catch Kira..." I faltered and sighed while looking out the window. L squeezed my hand and grinned sadly.

"At least you have a family to go back to.." He said. My eyes widened as I continued to stare out the window. I looked down at my feet.

"...Who were your parents?" I asked. L caught his breath and took his hand back. He frowned and bit his thumb nail. He didn't talk for a long while, so I turned around, the plane had taken off a while ago.

"...My mother's name was Elle," He caught me off guard and I turned to him, "she was tall..." He smiled, "she was so caring... y'know... she would give me a sucker and said, "A lollie for a lawli." He sighed and bit his thumb. "She... She was- She was also very obedient to my father, who was rather bullish and tempermental. He didn't like it when she would do something he didn't agree with... One day, he came home and was very angry..." L's throat started closing as his eyes looked misty. He gulped and bit his thumb harder, "He came home... and saw that my mother was d-doing something. Strange, I can't even remember now. But while his was raging around my mother pushed me out the fire escape and fell down two flights of metal stairs." I looked at him wide eyed. He gripped his arm. "Cut my back on some nails, but... I ran. Because she told me too.... I don't know if she's still alive or...." His voice faltered. "And I'm just not strong enough to make myself go look for her..." I hugged him. Suddenly, without hesitation, he was shocked. I felt drops of tears hit my ead. He hugged me back suddenly and squeezed. I blushed, but L finally sniffed and wiped away his tears. "I-I'm sorry, that wasn't like me at all..." He looked at me after letting me go. I smiled sadly at him.

"Y'know... I once had a friend that was like you. Didn't like to let anyone see him cry. One day, he was trying to hold it in so bad, I had to tell him, like I'm gonna tell you now, It's alright to cry. It makes us all human." I said. L looked at me, unblinking. He finally turned away and put his head on his knees.

"I suppose you're right."

I sighed and sat back in my seat.

* * *

_Beyond Birthday circled me. His red eyes boring holes into my skull. I stood there, motionless. Holding my breath. He stopped behind me. I didn't turn around. I couldn't. He came up behind me and held my wrists. I gasped and blushed. He lifted our hands up into the darkness that surrounded us. He turned my writs over and I saw deep gashes, bleeding dark red blood. I gasped and tried to pull my hands away from him. But he held them there. _

_"You are not, going to die." He whispered into my ear. His breath was as hot as fire. A burning fire... "You, will have to do something no one else can imagine... Kira will be waiting for you to fail." He traced the cuts with his finger, smearing the blood. He wrote a gigantic L down my arm. "But you'll beat him, by making a sacrifice." His palms were covered in blood as he moved his hands and set them on my face. His hands were hot, it hurt to be touched by him. I cringed and he walked to face the front of me. "You remind me... so much of her...." He said suddenly. I looked up at him. _

_"Her?" I asked. _

_Beyond smiled, warmly, matching his body temperature. And a light brightened behind him and continued to get brighter until a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came fowards, holding her hand out to him. He turned, grabbed her hand, and they both headed off together._

* * *

I woke up in a bed. That was a shock. I blinked while sitting up and looking around. The room was brightly decorated. A large window was sitting on the side wall.I stood up and looked around for my suit case. I opened a closet and it tumbled out with all the other bags. I yelped and covered my mouth. I grabbed my suitcase from the pile and pulled it onto the bed. I unzipped it and grabbed some clothes from the contents. I walked to the bathroom and got changed. I was wearing a purple tank top, white light jacket with blue stripes and jeans. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and walked to the front door of the room. When I opened the door kids ran down the of them stopped and looked at me. It was a boy, probably around fifteen, his hair was blood red and his eyes were bright green. He looked back down the hall.

"Hey guys! L's friend is up!!" He shouted. The kids that he was with immeadiately rounded the corner and the boy looked up at me. "L's given us the objective to chase you down and tackle you when you wake up. I suggest you run."

"....Will you give me a minuet to put my shoes on?" I asked. The kid shook his head. I gulped and ran past him.

I ran down the hallway until I took a sharp right and continued to run. I could hear the screaming laughter of children as they joined forces by the 20's on each door. They were either sugar filled, or just very active because they ran at me full speed. L has some explainin' to do.

* * *

**L's POV-**

I sat down beside Near, we flipped over some tera cards I'd gotten him while I was out last night. Yeah, I went out last night. Sue me.

I heard some screaming from the children and stood up. "What was that?" I asked to myself.

"Probably just Linda causing a racket to make some fuss." Near stated while flipping over a death card and a good fortune card. Was that an omen or something? I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. I heard a thud and laughter from the children. I opened the door and saw about three quarters of Wammy's house piled on Talina. She looked up at me with a red face. Her expression stated that I was dead. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"L!" They all said quietly while watching me. I held up my hands to show that there was nothing in them. Everyone watched, enchanted. Talina let out an exasperated sigh as the kids sat on her, wanting to watch me. I tapped my fists together and held them out.

"Can one person please come up?" I asked. All the kids started squirming and moving around. I looked through the crowd and motioned to the girl in the back. She looked stunned and pointed to herself. She was a little large, had brown hair that was short, and braces. I nodded and she came fowards shyly. I bent down to her level. I held out my closed fists.

"Which hand?" I asked. She studied them both carefully. She looked up at my face and squinted. She tapped on the left hand and I opened it to reveal a colorful oragami butterfly. She smiled at it and then at me. I grabbed her hand and placed the oragami butterfly in her hand. She giggled said thank you many many times. All the kids eventually cleared out and Talina exasperated her loss of air on the floor by sticking her tongue out and twitching occasionally. I sighed and bent down to her. "Hello." I said. Near watched as she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and helped her up.

"You... are so dead." She stated. I laughed again and brought her inside. Near flipped over another card.

"Hello, Miss Matsou Michiyo." He said and flipped over another card.

"Hello. Near." She replied. Had I ever told her about Near? I dont' think I have.

"I see you've come to Wammy's House with my mentor, L. May I ask why?" He sounded polite. Not even a hint of rudeness. I laughed.

"My honest to god answer, I have no idea. L just wanted to introduce me to somebody." She said and looked at me. I nodded and motioned to Near. Talina nodded and sat down across from Near who was putting away his tera cards. She folded her legs underneath her and watched as Near pulled out a doll making kit.

"I see the kids here really enjoy meeting you." Near said while pulling out some molding paste. Talina laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, they love so much they want to squeeze the life right out of me." She glared up at me and I smirked innocently.

I stood up and walked out the door. I shut it behind myself to let them talk.

* * *

I walked outside to the back courtyard where children were playing and running around. An older girl sat down with a cradle. I walked over there and squated down beside them. The older girl looked up and noticed it was me.

"Oh! L. Do you remember me? I'm-" I cut her off.

"Haddy Genmen. Yes, I remember you. You take care of all the infants here. And, you spilled my tea on my pants." I said recalling that last part suddenly. Haddy blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Anyway, how about meeting this new little cutie? She's premature and was born only a month ago. The doctors said that she may not make if but I think she'll pull through." She said while playing with the baby's tiny little plump hand. The baby was small. She looked as though she would break with just one touch. So fragile... so innocent. I reached down and placed my finger on her fist. She opened her hand and closed it around my finger. I grinned and chuckled.

"I don't know why Roger had her brought here. She's not born yet and we don't know if she's really going to be anything special. Maybe he just likes her." Haddy shrugged and took out a bandaid for a little five year boy who was crying, running at her with a scrape on his knee. Haddy pushed her dark blonde hair out of her face and put the bandaid on the boys knee. He smiled, gave her a hug and ran off.

"This baby, right here." I said motioning to the tiny little infant in the cradle. "Is going to be something very special. No matter what." I said. I took my finger away and bit my thumb nail. I stood up and said goodbye to Haddy who waved back and looked in shock as the little infant started wailing.

I looked back and saw that the baby had opened her eyes and was staring at me while crying. I tensed and walked away.

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

"Thanks for the talk Near." I said while moving my checker peice. Near moved his and put his hand back up on his knee.

"You're quite welcome. It was nice talking to somebody." He said. A younger girl walked through the door and gasped as she saw us.

"Opps! I'm so sorry Near! I should have asked!" She said. Near looked up at her.

"It's all right Clair." He said and motioned her in. "You can join us after we're done with this game."

Clair nodded and watched as Near and I were down to our final pieces. I moved mine and watched as Near moved his. I jumped his one peice and looked up at him. He grinned. I gulped and looked down.

"Thank you, for going with my plan exactly." He said and jumped all four of my remaining peices with one checker. I sighed in defeat and looked at Clair.

"Heh, sorry. Who're you?" I asked. She grinned and brought her knees up to her chest.

"I'm Clair, I'm Near's best friend. I'm also four years younger than what he is and I can do five cartwheels in a row."

I blinked.

"Okay. Heh." I laughed.

* * *

**Me: Hallo!**

**Talina: Hello. :3**

**L: Hi! xD**

**ME: OMFJ(jam ;) ) PREVIEW!!! **

I gasped, my world was spinning. I wasn't sure what direction I was going, but I'd stop somewhere. I dropped to the floor and threw the dumb tester away.

A positive was a negative on my bright and happy day.


	18. Sakura TV Festival

**Me: I've got nothing to say for the top things anymore!!! TT____TT**

**L: YES!!! -punches air-**

**Air: Ow! WTFH?**

**L: uh…. Sorry? ___**

* * *

I sighed and stretched in the warmth of my covers. I yawned and turned over in my sleep again. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I groggily opened my eyes. L was asleep! And he was holding onto me. Aw, that's probably the cutest thing I've heard of! I yawned and fixed my tank top strap. My eyes almost drifted shut again before I felt a wooziness in my stomach. I felt sick to my stomach! I groaned quietly and held onto my stomach. L opened an eye tiredly and looked down at me. 

"Something wrong?" He asked. I moaned as a wave of nausea crashed over me. I blinked and gagged, I got up while pushing L's arms away and made a B-line for the bathroom.

……………..

Yeah, after I hurled, we decided it was time to get busy with the Kira shiz. Yes, I just said shiz. Heh. All the task force members gathered around the room as me and L sat down to watch them file in. Light walked in with Soichiro after a while and sat down across from me. I didn't even want to acknowledge that he was here… in fact. I won't. After a while, we got started by reviewing what's been happening in the Kira case so far. I sighed and looked around. Not really caring. Oh, I forgot to mention, we left Wammy's house the day after and now we're back! Yay! I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch. I held my tummy and whimpered ever so quietly. I feel like serious crap today. I walked into the kitchen and met Watari who was preparing a cup of coffee for himself. He turned to me while plopping a sugar cube in his cup.

"Oh, Miss Matsou Michiyo, would you like anything to drink while I'm up?" He asked. I smiled at him. 

"Watari, you do too much! You should really get a break. Really, I'll get it." I said. Watari smiled and then he got a questioning look on his face. 

"What's wrong? You seem a little ill." He stated. I snorted. I picked up the coffee pot and poured some in a cup. 

"I do feel a little sickish today…" I admitted. Watari gave me a small smile and tossed me a sugar cube. I smiled back as I placed it in my cup. I walked back into the main room and sat down on the couch next to Matsuda who turned and smiled at me. I laughed and waved back. L bit his nail and stared at me. I looked at him and shrugged. Matsuda blinked, 

"What? Is this some kinda private joke you guys share!?" He asked while looking from me to L. I laughed, everyone else gave a small chuckle.

"Matsu… we're not making fun of you, we just-" 

"L." Watari cut in while walking up to the raven haired man. L looked back at Watari, bending his head in that weird way he does. I shivered as Watari picked up the remote and tuned into Sakura T.V. We watched as a man sat down on a chair, his face hidden in shadows. 

"…In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira and are forced to air these videos. But we also feel as though it's our professional duty." 

We all gasped and watched the T.V. closer. 

"I would like to say again that these tapes are not being aired for the fact of sensationalism." The screen switched to a festival, Sakura's neon name lit up the stage border. It was a T.V. festival. The T.V. Screen in the center of the festival lit up to a white screen, black, gothic font looking letters spelled the word: Kira.

"I am Kira." The recording said. I bit my lip and gripped the seat. Kira? What the hell is… this seems familiar… the voice was garbled, the letters handwritten… you could tell this video was home recorded. "If this video was aired at 5:59 p.m. on April 18th then it is now 5:59 and 38 seconds…. 39.… Please switch the channel to Taiyo T.V. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely six p.m."

We all looked at each other, our eyes wide. No one reached for the remote. I gulped and decided to change the channel. I cast a glance at Light… he was frowning. No doubt wondering who this fake Kira is…

"No way…" Aizawa started. 

The news anchor was lying dead at the desk. His co-anchor was crying and backing away from him. I breathed in deeply and shook my head. 

"Change it back to Sakura!" L demanded. I pressed, 'recall' and the channel came back on with Kira's picture. "Watari, bring us in another T.V. no… make it two." L demanded. 

"…….Go to channel 24. My next target is a commentator who has also condemned me repeatedly. He is appearing live at this time." 

"change it." 

I clicked the button. 

The man lay dead in a backstage workers arms. I closed my eyes. It's just Kira… Don't loose it Talina…

"They said Kira would be sending a message to people all over the world… we have to make them stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen!!" L shouted while gripping his knee. Matsuda ran for the phone. I watched as the Sakura's film festival camera swirled around the panicked uprising of Kira followers and anti-Kira. Sayu… I gasped and ran to the door. 

"Matsou! Where are you going?" L asked shouting. I gripped the door and opened it quickly. 

"Sayu… I need to get Sayu…" 

"MATSOU!" L shouted as I ran out the door. I grit my teeth and felt a wave of nausea pass over me… what's wrong with me?

* * *

**L's POV-**

Talina bolted for the door. I looked at her. "Matsou! Where are you going?" I shouted. What was she doing?! "Sayu…" I blinked in surprise. "I need to get Sayu…" She opened the door. 

"MATSOU!" I shouted louder. I stood up but stopped myself from running out the door. The task force members watched me closely as I just sat back down and bit my thumb nail. Light looked surprised as he looked back at the monitor, searching for his sister.

"Ryuzaki…. What was that?" Matsuda asked. I bit my thumbnail harder.

* * *

I watched the festival as people were moving around and talking amongst themselves. A car pulled up to the curve and Talina got off her bike and disappeared into the crowd. Ukita frowned and ran for the door as well.

"Damn it! I'm going to go down there and stop the broadcast myself!" He shouted. I bit my thumbnail, searching for Talina. For a random reason, "Finding Waldo" just popped into my head. I rolled my eyes and watched the screen again as Ukita ran out of the room.

* * *

**Talina's POV**

I ran into the crowd. People where cheering, some excitedly, others wary. I caught a glimpse of Sayu then lost her in the crowd. "Shit…" I cursed. A man ran into the center of the commotion. 

"HEY EVERYONE!!!" He shouted. "You know who's festival this is!? KIRA'S!!!" 

People roared with cheers and approval. I bit my lip and pushed past another woman and finally found Sayu. She looked scared as she caught my eye.

"Matsou!" She said, shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I panted and bent over while holding my stomach. 

"Ugh… questions in a minuet…." I murmured and gagged. Sayu looked quizzical at me and her friend… what was her name? Oh, right. Suei, stared at the giant T.V. with Kira's name. 

"EVEYONE!!! CLEAR THE AREA!!!" A voice I recognized from behind. I stood up and saw Ukita running through the crowd. Pushing people aside. 

"Ukita?" Sayu asked while staring in disbelief. Soichiro had invited him over to his house a few times I take it. 

"Don't be naïve!" Ukita shouted. "You're all cheering in support…for a mass murderer!" He frowned at everyone. A man stepped forwards.

"Man, the cops are USELESS when it comes to catching criminals! Kira's doing all the real work!" Many agreements. "Yeah! Kira's got the right idea!!" Someone shouted. 

"You're wrong! Kira's a murderer! Clear out! Go home! Can't you tell you're all in danger!!??" Ukita tried pushing people home. Begging for them to go away from this place. I gasped. 

"Ukita!!" 

He suddenly got cut off. He lurched forwards while clutching his chest. A look of surprise mixed with pain was etched on his face as he fell down. A violent breath escaped his lips and he was silent. His eyes opened wide.

"….Ukita?" Sayu murmured and ran to his side while dropping to her knees. "Ukita!?!" . I stared at his corpse, wide eyed. Cop cars arrived and police came to the center area.

"Hey! Get away from here!" The cops shouted loudly. One of them screamed out in pain and clutched their chests. 

"Can't you see it now?" Kira's voice asked. I shivered and shook my head while running over to Sayu. "The innocence of those who now have their hands stained red with their blood. We must all act together. To make a perfect world," I bit my lower lip. Sayu stared at Ukita. More cops fell dead, all having died from heart attacks. "If those who wish to join me in the creation of a perfect world, then gather outside of Sakura T.V. and join the ranks of those who follow my beliefs. Kira is righteous, and together, we can make the perfect world." 

Sayu stood up. A frown etched on her face. Pure hatred. She stomped her foot and stared at a camera.

"Who cares about your damn new world!!?" She shouted. "How could you kill all those innocent people like that? That's not right, what did they ever do to you! You're nothing but a murderer!" She was crying and screaming. I stood up and tried to move her away from the camera. 

"Sayu!" 

"You're a MURDERER!!! A MURDERER!" I struggled to keep her away..

"S-SAYU!!! STOP!!" 

"YOU MURDERER!!"

"MOVE THE DAMN CAMERAS!!!" I shouted. 

* * *

**L's POV-**

Sayu stood up and stomped her foot. "Who cares about your damn new world?!" She shouted into the camera as another officer died. I watched, looking from her to the giant screen, then to Talina. I bit my nail and gripped the seat. 

"We need to get down there!" Aizawa shouted and headed for the door with everyone else. 

"If you go down there…. There's a chance you'll be killed too." I said while turning around. I turned back to the screen. Mogi rounded.

"I'M NOT GONNA SIT HERE WATCHING T.V.!!" 

"Look, it's not reasonable to just go down there just to get killed like Ukita! I understand what you're feeling but we need to think about this logically!" I shouted back.

"Ryuzaki…" He growled and came towards me. Watari stuck out his arm and stopped him. I gripped the seat and bit my nail harder. 

Light watched the screen, his sister shouting murder. 

"Sayu… don't provoke him!" He sounded worried. Perhaps… even a murderer can love his little sister? I bit my nail harder. This Kira…. Is different. 

"It seems that this Kira can kill with just a face." I said quietly to myself.

"I want to meet you, Kira." the voice said. "I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry…" 

The eyes?

"What does, "the eyes" mean?" Aizawa asked. I frowned and stopped biting my nail. 

"Please, think of a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm each other by showing our Shinigami-" 

Shinigami?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted and toppled over onto the ground with a thud. I kicked away from my chair, as if it were the one who said, 'Shinigami.'

"Sh-Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that Shinigami actually….actually exist?!" 

"Shinigami?" Matsuda said quietly, "No way…"

"He's probably just talking about his ability to kill." Light said while looking down at me then back at the screen. I frowned and stood up. 

You would know, right? Kira..

Honking brought all of our attentions back to the screen as a giant public bus came through the parting crowd and crashed into the screen. Everyone screamed and I watched and looked to make sure Talina was okay…

A man stepped out of the bus, wearing a bikers helmet. 

"Who-"

"You know… that kinda looks like…."

"Dad?!" Sayu shouted on the screen.

* * *

**Me: Sigh**

**L: What**

**Me: I'ma sick. -sniff-**

**Talina: ew…**

**L: -makes a cross with his fingers- BACK OFF SISTER! I HARDLY EVER GET SICK!!Me: …….. "Sister" **

**L: Figure of speech. -sticks out tongue-**

**Me: -sneezes-**

**L: GACK!!! AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**


	19. Problems

**Me: -yawn and stretch- Booooreedoooommmmm!**

**L: -grabs me- WTF WHY ARE YOU SO EASY GOING!!!??**

**Me: O___O I miss something?**

**L: -lets go of me and runs off screaming- **

**Me: ............ o........k....**

* * *

I held onto Sayu's shoulders as she watched in amazment as the hooded man stepped from the bus and walked over to the crowd, people backed away immeadiately. I gulped and watched as he pulled out a gun. "S..Sayu... step back." I murmered. Sayu nodded shakily and stepped behind me. The man shot the cord that connected to the camera's and the T.V. station. He then walked to Ukita's dead form and bent down.

"...Ukita..." He murmered, closed his eyes and stood up. He looked at the crowd with a deadly glare. He then walked to Sayu and pulled up the mask of the helmet. Mr. Yagami!

"Sayu..."

"Daddy..." Sayu broke down into a sob and put her head down. Mr. Yagami placed his jacket over Sayu's shoulders, and told us to go inside. I held onto Sayu and as we walked back in the studio, I looked over my shoulder at Soichiro. He nodded to me, as a thanks for trying to protect Sayu. I nodded back and led Sayu inside.

* * *

It had been about an hour before Light walked into the studio. Soichiro looked at Light after hanging up the phone. He was just getting through talking with L. I sat by Sayu, an arm around her shoulders and holding her close. She was still crying and upset. Never before.... I joined L in the police... had I even seen one dead body...

Ever since Kira showed, ever since I've been in the same room as L... I've seen way more death than I've ever wanted too...

Sayu stood up and ran to Light, he held her in his arms and gripped her in a hug. "You had me worried, Sayu..." I watched as Light hugged his sister, maybe... there was were his last shred of humanity lay dormant.... maybe that's what made him more human... he really loves his little sister...

I stood up to and looked at Light as he raised his head to meet my gaze. "Thanks, for protecting Sayu." He murmered. He meant it, but he didn't want to admit it to the girl who was causing him hell. I nodded and sighed, "I'll meet you back at HQ Yagami." I said to Soichiro, he nodded and I walked off. Something was really pinching my nerves though, what if the second Kira wasn't watching T.V.? What if... she was here now...?

* * *

The talk of Kira, killing and the possibility of a second Kira left me confused, guilty and a bit hungry for pockey. I haven't had pockey in a while... As everyone held a discussion, Watari brought me some pockey and a sprite with tums. God, I feel like shit still...

"Thanks Watari." I said. Watari nodded and started to walk away. But he stopped and turned around.

"Miss Matsou... would you happen to...." He trailed off, trying to think of the right wording. I rose an eyebrow but Watari just smiled. "I left something for you by your bathroom sink, it's under a towel." He walked off. I watched him go and drank some sprite and popped a tum. I didn't know whether or not to call Watari an 'all-knowing-fart' or a sadistic old goat. But I grabbed my things and headed for the bathroom.

Hope it's pockey...

.............

I stared in freaking embarrasment. Okay, new word for Watari, 'sadistic of farting goat with a god knowing complex.'

I stared at the thing he left me and blushed. I wasn't even holding it and I was blushing like crazy. I gulped and ran to the door. I shut it and locked it up. Like I wanted anyone barging in here now...

Then I turned and looked at all the corners of the room. I'd seen all the camera's in here from the main screen. I wasn't going to take them down... just cover them up.

When I was through with that I took the tester out of the box and gulped. No way in hell... Watari's just being nosy right? Wait, what the hell am I getting nervouse for? I'm not... you know... the 'P' word. Not at all. No way.. no possibility.... wait... welll... heh.

A-hem.

* * *

**An hour later-**

I couldn't believe it... no way, in da whole fruging world- (yes I said 'fruging') could I be....

I gasped, my world was spinning. I wasn't sure what direction I was going, but I'd stop somewhere. I dropped to the floor and threw the dumb tester away.

A positive was a negative on my bright and happy day...

* * *

**Four days later:**

Was I preggo? Yes. Check.

Had I told L? Hell no. Check.

Had I told anyone? F no. Check.

Am I as nervous as hell? Hell yes. Check.

L sat down across from me on the sofa, eating a snack cake and playing chess by himself. I thought of multiple possibilites of what he would do if I told him. What would he do?! Oh, god, WHAT WOULD HE DO??!!!

I blushed as I sat across from him, calm Talina, calm.

"Matsou," L said

"AH! I DON'T KNOW I'M SORRY!" I shouted L and the task force stared at me. I blushed and put my head down. "Uh.. that is to say, I uh... I don't know... never mind. What is it L?" I asked. So embarrasing. Light rose an eyebrow and turned back to some Kira files. I sighed and put a hand on my head. L bit his nail, stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on." He said and led me out of the room. I rose my eyebrow this time, a gut tightening feeling squished my insides as he led me to my room. We stopped and he stared at me.

"What is it?" He asked. I grinned stupidly.

"N-nothing. Why? Should something be up?" I asked. What if he didn't want to even see me if I told him?!

"You... You've just been acting strange lately." L stated, then added, "Stranger than normal." I gulped and felt water, filling up at my eyes. I sniffed and wiped frantically at the unshed tears.

"N-nothings .... wrong..." What if he really didn't want me anymore? What if he didn't need a problem like this now? I sobbed and put my head on his shoulder. L's eyes widened and he akwardly put his arms around my shoulders.

"What? There's obviously something wrong now?" He asked, his features softening into a sad frown. He hesitantley brought his hand up and stroked my hair. I sobbed again and then a flood of things washed over my head. I've always been like this. Once I'm sad about one thing, many other things that go wrong around me flood into my head. If I didn't help him catch Kira faster than this...

How much death I've seen...

If I would die...

If he... would... die....

would L die because of me?

* * *

**Me: Uh.... that's kinda... -sniffs- WAHHHHH!!**

**Talina: -holds me and cries with me- **

**Me: We're emotional women. Leave us alone!!! **


	20. mitsukai

**Me: -stretches- We are family, L, Matsou, Matsuda and me!**

**Matsuda: Why am I here again? **

**L: -leans over and whispers to Matsu- Just nod and shake your head...**

**Matsuda: -whimpers-**

I sat down on my bed and rubbed my face. I haven't told L anything about... you know. But why did I get all upset like that? Now L's acting very curious. I sighed and threw myself back on the bed. I tangled myself in a web of thin blankets. I sighed once again and closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**L's POV-**

I sat down on the computer chair and grabbed a stack of papers. Light sat across from me and flipped through some papers as well. Everyone else was doing the same. We were searching through papers of liable suspects who could've been at Sakura T.V. I flipped through about two stacks and then grabbed a lolli pop. I stuck it in my mouth and twirled it around.

"Uhm... Hey, Ryuzaki?" Light said. I looked up and blinked.

"Yes Light?" He scratched the back of his head and set down the papers.

"Is Matsou all right? I mean... she did seem upset yesterday when you two walked out of here. And this morning she did seem a little pale and she did through up... I mean..." He trailed off and looked up at the monitor and found Tallina's room. I narrowed my eyes slowly as he watched her turn in her sleep and grip the pillow.

"I'll admit that she's been rather sick lately. Must of caught a cold." I said quietly and flipped another paper over.

"Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?" He asked. Everyone had stopped filing through papers and looked up at us.

"Yeah," Matsuda started. "now that you mention it. Matsou has just been around. And I've never heard about her before. How do you know her Ryuzaki?"

I bit the sucker in half and spun in my chair.

"Matsou's been with me from the very start. She's helping me find Kira, the man who killed a dear friend of hers. She wanted to find him bad enough and I had to comply." I lied. Very easily.

Light didn't look like he believed that but he kept quiet and then shifted through more papers.

I picked up a paper and smirked to myself.

.......Amane....

* * *

**Talina's POV-**

A week passed and I've thrown up every morning since. My face is pale right now, but apparently, Watari says that I "shine" or "glow" Old goat. I love him.

"Oh, and by the way miss Matsou, I would recommend that you do something about that belly of your's." He said and motioned his cup of coffee at my NORMAL sized belly. I glared.

"You callin me fat, geezer?" I asked.

"No. Clearly stating that when you do get bigger your going to need something to either hide that hippo, or actually tell L what has happened." Hippo?

Gr. Was I setting off a battle of wits between me and Watari? Should be fun. heh.

"Yeah, right. I'd rather not want to see how L freaks out. Or... anything else..." I gripped my arm and Watari smirked. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think L would be very proud to have you as a parnter." He stated. I grinned.

"Thanks Watari."

* * *

**The next day-**

I walked into the mall and looked around nervously. My whole face was beet red as I walked past the baby store. I looked at all the mini dresses and overalls... one-sies. My imagination carried itself to a room where I was holding a tiny baby, L leaning over my shoulder and messing with its tiny plump fist. I sighed and smiled. Maybe... it would be a really good thing for L...

I bumped into a girl and fell back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said and held out a hand. I blinked in suprise and took her danty little hand. A large sunhat covered her head and large sunglasses over her eyes. Her long blonde hair was flipped over her shoulder. I brushed off my jeans and looked at her.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." I walked off, having a sudden chill.

* * *

The woman who had ran into Matsou stared at her face as she dusted herself off. Her name... she wasn't Japanese at all. Her name was in English... what was it? Hm... Oh well. The woman wasn't good with english, but if she really cared, she'd just go home and look it up.

But she didn't care... The woman's phone rang and she hastily flipped it open.

_"...Misa."_

She gasped and giggled girlishly.

"Yeah Light?"

* * *

I walked back to the headquarters and noticed L was getting his shoes on. He looked up at me and smirked. I smirked back. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Want to go to college with me?" He asked. I grinned and nodded. So with that... we headed for the door and to Watari in the car below.

We sat in the car and L had asked me where I went when I was at the mall. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"N-nothing of course." I shrugged. L grinned and put a thumb to his lips. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and then turned to him. I bit my lower lip and grinned.

"I'm glad I know you panda-chan." I said and ruffled his already messy hair. He grimaced and then attacked me with a kiss. I got wide eyed and blushed. That's playing dirty...

He broke it off and smiled at me. "I'm closer to finding Kira. We're closer to finding Kira." I smiled.

"That's great!" I said loudly. He laughed a bit. Then he reached over and lifted my chin.

"And I'm glad I know you, my mitsukai." I blinked.

"Huh? What's a ...'mitsukai' again?" I asked, completely loosing my fluent Japanese skill.

L grinned and leaned in again.

"My angel."

* * *

**Me: Is it me, or does this suck.**

**Vladimar: No pun intended.**

**Me: OMFG! VLAD!!! -glomps-**

**Vlad: -wheeze-**

**L: -looks down- Who let the vamp in? **


	21. Uh Oh

**me: O_O Wow, and here I thought reviewers would kill you girl.**

**Talina: -peeks out from behind the closet- It's....safe?**

**L: Why does it have to be safe?**

**Talina: O////O DX GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!**

**L: Wha-What?**

**Me: walk with me. -grabs L's arm and drags him to a candy store-**

* * *

We arrived at the college and L took my hand as we entered the building. I blushed a bit as people I knew watched with raised eyebrows. I smiled and waved at them. L looked back at me and grinned again. I grinned back then stopped for a second, tugging him back with me.

"Huh? Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, nothing." I answered. "But uh... I ......." Maybe, this could be the right time to tell him? "I uh...what the heck is that?" I asked, my eyes finding a freaky mask in his hand. He looked at it.

"You've seen this before, remember?" He lifted up the mask that looked as if it were whistling. I grinned and laughed.

"Oh, hah. Yeah, now I remember. I recall slapping you." I grinned mischeviously and he grimaced and touched his cheek. I giggled and rolled my eyes. He set the mask on his face and grabbed my hand and started walking off. I had forgotten that I wanted to tell him somethinga dn so I walked on with him. We arrived and met Light who was walking down the way. We met up and he smiled at us. We smiled back and when L turned his back Light glared at me.

"Childish." I stated quietly while catching up. Light rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you two doing here? Isn't it a little too dangerous for you guys to show your face. Especially you, L?" Changing the subject, Light placed himself beside me. I frowned and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"If you're Kira, then I'm already in trouble." L said and pulled out a random sucker. How does he do that?!

"HEY LIGHT!!" A high pitched voice shouted, causing me to jump.

"AH!" I shouted while seeing the blonde pop star in front of me.

Misa Amane.

Shit.

"...Misa..." Light said quietly and stared, wide eyed, at the girl. She giggled.

"We're doing a shoot near here. Nice huh?" She asked and gripped her purse. I tried to smile but failed miserably as my lower lip trembled. L let go of my hand and bit his nail, staring at Misa. She walked up to us and finally noticed L and me.

"Hey Light. Who are your friends? He looks cool! Weird mask though!" She smiled so wide....

"Misa, this is Ryuzaki and Matsou, and yeah, it is a wierd mask, why don't you take it off?" He asked L. Misa grabbed the edges before any of us could react and she yanked the mask up and off. L stood there, blinking the sun away from his eyes and biting his nail.

I grabbed his wrist of instinct... or fear, I don't know.

"Huh, your name is Ryuzaki?" She asked. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Bad english translation, PLEASE!!

"Nice to meet you, I'm Misa Amane." She greeted and held the mask while tapping on it with her painted blue finger nails. L stood there and watched her, twirling his sucker. He stayed silent for a long while.

"Hey, L?" I asked, shaking his sleeve. Misa turned to Light.

"Your friend's kinda givin me the creeps." She stated. L grabbed the mask from her hands, startling her. He placed the mask on the side of his head and took out the sucker.

"...You're a lucky man, Light."

Er....wah?

L grabbed Misa's hands. Causing me and Misa to gasp in suprise. "I loved "Heaven's Door"!" L exclaimed, as if he were 16! Psh. Detectives...

"Oh, heh. Really? I'm so glad!" Misa exclaimed. L continued to stare at her, as if she were a triple layered sugar cake with extra icing and strawberries. Gr.

"Oh, hey, isn't that Misa Misa?" A girl from a little bit away asked. Her friend nodded,

"Hey! That is Misa Misa! Misa, Hi! Hi!" they ran over to us and soon, a large group of college students gathered around. They all started shouting compliments and shoving us. One of them elbowed my stomach. I gasped and glared at the guy who had done it.

**KER-WHACK!**

He walked off while holding himself downstairs. No one seemed to notice.

Jerk...

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize I was getting so popular!" Misa exclaimed. She giggled and grinned. Someone bumped into L and he was sent to the ground. When he was getting back up Misa shouted.

"AH! Some pervert just pinched my butt!" Her cheeks turned red. Everyone looked around. L seemed the closest.

How ironic........

"On guard rouge!" L shouted and started staring at the crowd members, as if determining who was the culprit.

"Look in a mirror." I murmered. Light looked down at me and grinned.

"The great detective will crack the case, for you!" He held a sucker out to Misa. She took it and laughed.

"You're pretty cool, Ryuzaki!" She smiled and giggled. I laughed a little .

"Well... would you wanna date me instead?"

Scuse me? I belive he said, 'well... do you think my secret girlfriend wants to kill me?' Cause I can do that.

Misa smiled but headed over and wrapped her arm around Light's arm. "Sorry, but I only have eyes for one guy on this entire world and he's right here, Light!" Most of us gasped. I glared. Light sighed.

"Misa, look." Here, I think I was _praising_ Light for getting rid of Misa. "I've still got classes, and you still have to get back to that photo shoot. Okay?" She giggled again.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry sweetie" (Light seemed to grimace) "but I just had to see you! But okay, I guess you're right. Bye-bye!" She waved and walked off. After a majority of them followed her for a second then scattered off, L stood there watching her. I walked over, and kicked him in the butt. He fell fowards but caught his balance.

I didn't kick him hard enough.

Dammit.

He looked at me and I just turned my head. He crabwalked to me and I wanted to smirk but I pinned my lips down into a frown. He leaned in close to my face. His sugar sweet breath smelled really good. I turned my head farther away.

"I'm very sorry. It was just a joke." He said and tried to see my face. I opened my mouth.

"I thought you weren't good with jokes?" I murmered. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Look, I know what I said could have been done differently. But trust me, you're my only koigokoro." I sighed and racked my brain for that one. I knew it... what was it....

"Love." I said while turning around. "I hope you know, it's the absolute cheesiness in the things you say, and the cuteness that goes along with it that's keeping me from beating you."

He grinned and held up a sucker. I took it and laughed.

"So, Ryuzaki." We both jumped at Light's voice. "So now you know." He said, without noticing, I think. He started to walk off. L grabbed my hand.

"Yes, now that I've met Misa Misa, I think I should get back to HQ." He said.

"Be carefull." Light's voice had gotten deeper. I looked back behind me. He was grinning at me and taking out his cell phone.

'I've won.' He mouthed. I grinned back.

'sure you did.'

A phone rang in L's pocket as we walked a little more on. L dug around and took out the decorated phone. "Well... that was fast." He said to himself. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear. I leaned in to listen.

"H'lo." L said.

"...What are you doing with Misa's phone?" Light's voice called. We all turned to meet each other's gaze.

"Oh, this is just someone's phone, that was dropped earlier." L answered. Light started to walked towards us. I could see his glare zooming straight for my face like a lazer to a shot gun.

"Give back her phone." He hung up and met us. L held out the phone and Light took it. We started to walk away... again.

L's phone, his real one, rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"H'lo?" He asked.

There was a garbled reply and he nodded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, very good work, and thank you very much." He hung up and I turned my head to the side.

"What was that about?" I asked. L grinned. Light had turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sure this is going to be bad news for you, Light. But We've taken Misa Amane into custody for suspicion of being the second Kira. So I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from HQ for now, and... I'll need her phone." He held out his hand. Light was breathing funny, no doubt controlling his anger.

"Misa as the second Kira," He held out her phone. "No way..." I faked a sad face.

"Aw. I'm really sorry, Light. Hopefully she won't be the second Kira at all." I grinned and winked and walked off. Light frowned when L turned his back to join me.

"Hey, L." I said quietly as we got back into the limo. He looked at me and smirked,

"Yes?" He asked. I frowned.

"If I could tell you something, very, very important that could solve the Kira case, but would end my life... would you want me to tell you?"

Silence echoed in the limo. I frowned sadly and bit my lower lip, looking him in the eye.

"Cause if you say yes, I'll tell you now." I added. I was... taking one hell of a leap here. I don't know what made me think that I would tell him with a UNBORN baby inside me! God, I'm freaking physco!

"...no. I wouldn't like that at all." L bit his thumb nail. "I'll find out with another method." He grinned. I grinned back and we kissed.

* * *

"Oh, my god! L this is freaky!" I shouted upon seeing Misa chained to the chair with a metal blindfold on. L said nothing and dipped a dough cabob in chocolate sauce.

"Man, if she doesn't end up being the second Kira... we'll be the one's breaking the law here." Sanami said. I held my shoulders.

"You know," Aizawa stepped in. "I've been looking through some files. And I came across something. Matsou, the only record we have for you is the college you got to. What have you done before that. And, you showed up right as Kira started his killings." I blinked. Say wha?

"Me? I've been... uh..." _Living at home watching your lives on an anime cause I had no life... _That's sounded SOOOO good didn't it?

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Matsou had never been with us before. And she did show up right as Kira did!" Matsuda said. I gulped.

"Wait... what a-are y-yo-" I stuttered but was cut off.

"Why are acting so nervous?"

"W-w-well... y-you all are a-ac-cusing me of b-being Kira. Or a-at lea-least hinting it!" I shouted/ stuttered. Dammit. I hate this habbit!

_**Beeerrroooop!**_

We all jumped and looked at the computer screens in front of L who looked like he was thinking. A giant 'M' lit the screen.

"L, we've heard that you have been working on the Kira case, we would like to offer our services in case you need any assistance." Matt's voice was the one behind the microphone. I don't know why, but I can always tell.

"M." L said suddenly. "We have a liable suspect in the room with us, I would like to you say if anything strange has happened around you two and a Miss, Matsou."

"Hm..." silence etched on again as everyone started to look at me. I had a worried expression etched on my face and I was clutching my shoulders.

"Yes, when we first met Matsou, she knew our real names, we had our aliases, of course, but she knew our real names."

L bit his nail. M signed off. Mello... f-k you too.

"L, we should at least put Matsou in confinement with Misa!"

L bit his nail. I gulped.

"Seeing as though I cannot put my personal feelings in this case..." He turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry Matsou... you are to be put in confinement." He bit his nail again and I stared in disbelief.

"WHAT!? We all know I'm not Kira!"

"But we have evidence against you. Please, if you struggle, we'll have to do something more drastic."

I frowned and held out my hands. "I never said I was resisting. Put me in confinement!

I'll PROVE I'm not Kira!"

* * *

**me: -slaps forehead- Dumbass**

**Talina: H-hey!**


	22. Kira and Kira and Kira

**Me: Thanks for all the reviews! -tears of joy- I've never had so many T___T **

**L: excuses beluses.**

**Me: You should do time for that crime ryhme. :3 That ryhmed. (How the heck do you even spell "ryhmed?" **

**L: -shrugs-**

**.....................................................................................................................................**

Blind fold. Check

Nausea? Check

handcuffs? Check

Being led into an empty room? Checko.

"Hey, um... I don't suppose it would be possible for me to talk to L one on one?" I asked Aizawa. I knew it was him, it was his voice. You could always tell.

"No, I'm sorry, Matsou. But the sooner we find the real Kira, the sooner you can get out of confinement. But I do wonder," He stopped right at the doorway. "what _is _your relationship with L?"

"Heh, well um... I've known him for a while... he's one of my most treasured friends, and ...." I trailed off. Aizawa led me into the room and set me down on a bed. He took off my blind fold and showed me where the pillows were. I looked directly into the camera.

"I uh... hope this goes well..." I said.

"...so do I." L's synthetic voice replied. I grinned quietly and laid down on the bed. Here it goes....

The dumbass soon to be mother locked in confienment; NOT telling her baby's future daddy and I can say that my boyfriend locked me away. Heh. THAT'S strange.

...........................................................................

**L's POV-**

I watched as Aizawa handcuffed Talina. My blood boiled. It's true, some suspicious things has happened around her... but, Talina is Kira? No. That cannot be right. I am a hundred percent positive... or is that just because I've let my guard down and cannot think like I used to around her.

I grabbed my dough cabob and took a bite. I grimaced when it tasted really sour or... at least unsweetened. I gulped it down forcefully and set the dough cabob on the table.

I looked through the monitors to see Talina, she was laying her head down. She then looked up at the cameras.

"I... uh... hope this goes well." She joked and grinned. I stared at the screen, her face... locked away behind bars. I _didn't _like seeing her that way. I pressed the button for the synthetic voice.

"...so do I..." I replied. I hesitated lifting my hand off the button. But soon my hand placed itself on the top of my knee. I stared at her as she blew her bangs from her eyes. I then looked at Misa. She was refusing to say anything.

"...Damn you Kira." I said quietly.

................................................

**About a week later-**

I sighed as for the fourth day in a row Talina threw up after a night of unrestful sleep. Sanami and Mogi both went into her room and helped her get clean. I bit my nail and looked at Misa's room.

"Ryuzaki, Amane is talking." Watari said through the computer connections. I pressed the button.

"Misa, are you confessing to being the second Kira now?" I asked. Everyone watched.

"I'm NOT the second Kira!" She shoulted and frowned. "But I can't take it anymore.... I'd rather die..." She murmered.

Sanami looked at me.

"She's reached her limit. We need to stop!" She shouted. Concerned.

"Please... just kill me!" Everyone gasped. I looked quickly up at Talina who sniffed and coughed. I looked back at Misa.

"Maybe this was far too much for a young woman like Misa to take..." Aizawa said quietly. I stared at the screen and bit my thumb nail.

"Please... just hurry up and kill me... I was supposed to die anyway. I was supposed to die with my family..." She sobbed, tear tracks found their way past the blindfold and down her cheeks. "JUST KILL ME!!!" She shouted. I bit my nail harder.

"Yes... please... just kill me.... no, just me... kill me..." she whined. Was she talking to herself. "FINE! If you won't kill me then-"

"Watari! Stop her! Make sure she doesn't bite her tongue off!" I shouted, cutting Misa off. Watari ran fowards and wrapped a thick cloth around Misa's mouth.

"HURGK!" I heard and jumped. I looked to Talina's screen.

"Ugh..." I grabbed my head. Watari came back into the room as Sanami and Mogi again tended to her. It must be stress...

I looked back up at Misa. She was crying. I saw the tear swipe up and vanish and her bangs flip upwards. I frowned.... what...

........................

**Watari's POV-**

I had just saved Misa from commiting suicide. What could she be hiding...?

I walked back into the main room and saw L looking agitated as Matsou was being carried off, sobbing and coughing. I frowned. She shouldn't be locked away like that...

L knew as much as I did that a free, innocent...ish... spirit like hers did not need to be locked away...

.............................................................

**L's POV-**

Two days later, my phone rang. Information wise; it was oddly disturbing.

"Yes... I see... come on in then..." I pressed the 'end call' button and bit my nail. "Please continue to record them but close the shutters.

"La...lalala....lala la da da dum." Talina sang softly to herself and turned her head. She was trying to sleep. But stress had been hard on her lately. Even Misa had thrown up once. But Talina... Tear tracks shined on her face as she softly sang a lullaby.

In a few moments after the blinds were shut, Light came into the room. More like burst into the room with a worried expression. Everyone turned to him.

He messed with his fingers and nervously said:

"As I've already told Ryuzaki... I... I think I may be Kira." He murmered. Mr. Yagami gasped.

"What are you saying Light?!" He asked. Light breathed in deeply. Even though it looked sincere... it seemed like a fake act to me...

"W-well... I seriously belive that major criminals should die..."

"That could be anyone... son, are you trying to save Misa?" Yagami asked, trying to reason that his son was not Kira.

"N-no... I just started seeing her... so I don't really know her that well. But... I think that maybe If I was Kira... I could be subconsiously commiting these crimes..."

"We were watching! There was no sign of that!" Yagami shouted. Aizawa cut in.

"Technically we were only watching the interior, we have no idea about what Light was doing outside his house."

I bit my nail.

"Yes, Light Yagmai will be but in confinement and held as a possible suspect as Kira." I said and grabbed a dough cabob. When I bit into it. I again found the usual bitter taste and threw it down. I grabbed a chocolate.

Same bitter taste.

"L.... what if Kira goes and executes someone while I'm in confinement?" He asked.

"Then we'll do the right thing and release you, Light." Aizawa stated. I believe he asked me....

.....................................................

**Next Day: **

".......L....L!" Talina shouted. I pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"I feel like I'm gonna.... HURK"

I sighed and pinched my forehead.

"That's it. There's just alltogether too much of this... we're getting her out of that room and to the hospital wing in the west side of the building please." I said to Sanami. She nodded and helped me. Sanami cleaned Matsou up and held onto her. She was trembling and sobbing.

I patted the back of her head and carried her bidal style to the hospital room. When I laid her down on the bed a doctor came up and I kissed her forehead. Sanami pretended not to notice. But she was blushing and staring at me wide eyed.

.................................................................

**Me: YAWN!**

**Talina: That's it! -tackles me- **

**Me: WTF!? What did I do now!?**

**Talina What DIDN'T YOU DO?! Look at all that's happening to me! **

**Me: -thinking, then gasps- OoooooooohhhhhhhSHHHHHHHHIIIIITaki mushrooms**

**Talina: Yeah. Run.**


	23. That's our little secret

**Me: **LykNaoPlzKThxBai

**... DON'T KILL ME!!! D: **

**L: DO IT!!! um... I mean... -cough-**

**Talina: Lol. xD**

**Me: No but seriously... thanks for the many reviews and story alerts guys! :D I have no idea how many more chapters before we're done! Probably not too too much, but enough. xD Then I hope you'll stick with me for the squeakuell. O___O Sequel. Heh. :D**

**................................................................................................**

**Talina's POV-**

I was lying on a bed. Well... a more comfortable bed. God, the pillows were even comfy... I snuggled my head into one and breathed in deeply.

"Excuse me, Matsou." A male voice said. I opened my eye to see a doctor standing over me. I knew it... The pillows were too good to be true. I'm in another freaking hospital.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice hoarse. The doctor grabbed a seat and pulled up next to me.

"We have a certain matter to discuss... you..." He scratched the back of his head. "You....you're um..."

Was he knew at this?

"Pregnant?" I finished for him. He nodded.

"You knew?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, course. It's been about..." I trailed off, remembering. "A little after the Sakura T.V. festival when I found out..."

We stared at each other for a while.

"Eh-hem." He cleared his throat and looked to the door. "Where you planning on telling the child's father? If so, I could bring him in here." I gulped.

That whole... "what would L do?" scenerio popped into my head. I gulped again and bit my lower lip.

"Do me a favor?" I asked and motioned him closer. I whispered into his ear.

He nodded and then looked to Watari, who had mysteriously appeared.

"Are you feeling better, Matsou?" He asked. I grinned.

"Much." I replied. The doctor stood up and whispered to Watari. Watari nodded and chuckled. He then looked at me.

"Good idea Miss." He said. I grinned and fell asleep.

................................................

**L's POV-**

I grabbed a pocky and bit it in half. Light sat down in the corner of his room and yawned.

"You okay there Light?" I asked while pressing the button. Light looked up at the camera.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now..." He said. He then leaned back against the wall and Watari walked in the room. I looked over at him.

"Matsou, is she alright?" I asked. Sanami bit her lip and flipped through the files she had in her hand. Watari picked up his cup of coffee.

"Hasn't Matsou had this little glow about her lately?" He asked and sipped his coffee. I rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"She's also been throwing up quite alot in the morning, it must just be morning sickness or something..." He looked at me and noticed my quizicall face. "Maybe she's just ill... or maybe something else could have possibly happened?" He was going somewhere with this...

"Watari... what are you saying?" I asked. I picked up a chocolate sweet and popped it in my mouth.

"Well... hm... Matsou, wanted me to say this..." He scratched the back of his head. I placed another chocolate in my mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Matsou's... pregnant."

I choked on my chocolate.

"W-What?" I asked, pounding on my chest and swallowing the candy that wanted to kill me. Everyone else looked at Watari, then to me.

"Matsou, she's pregnant." Watari repeated. I sat there and stared at him. And stared and stared. The room grew silent.

"With my... child?" I asked quietly. Watari nodded. I stared and slowly pointed to myself.

Everyone looked at each other, then they all froze.

"Woah... um... hahah... D-didn't know you had it in you Ryuzaki..." Matsuda said quietly while scratching the back of his head.

I still sat there, staring at the wall.... I felt myself fall backwards.

...........................................

Blackness faded away to show the porcalain face of Talina. She was sniffing and wiping away tears. I blinked and sat up. I looked around and noticed that I was in the hospital room. I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked over at me. Her hazel eyes wide and the tears leaking over the sides.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. She sniffed.

"Uhm... Watari told me what happened. A-and I th-thought you didn't really... a-approve of... uh... the um... baby..." She trailed off and I laughed.

"Not approve?!" I asked. She blinked. "I approve a hundred percent! I mean... I'm going to be... a father..." I laughed shakily. "That's still hard to grasp... but... I'm... this child's..." I placed my hand on her stomach. She gulped and looked at me in the eyes. "father... and I wouldn't have asked for a better mother." I smiled and she did too.

"Thank you, L." She whispered. I leaned in close to her ear.

"Call me Lawliet..." I whispered. She smiled sadly and then kissed me. I kissed her back and we became closer... on an emotional level I've never dreamed of getting.

"I love you... Lawliet.." She whispered, ever so quietly into my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too... Talina West."

..........................................................

**Me: -sniff...sniff- This was... f-far to-to short! A-and sappy! -teary- and.. yo-you should kn-know better than to... **

**L: Stop trying to fight it... just cry.**

**Me: -sniff- WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Talina: -hugs me- Oi, she's very sensitive....**

**L: -hugs us all- she' s right though. I am getting sappy with you....**

**Talina: -grins-**


	24. Death Of You

**Me: Aww! ILU LY!**

**L: ..."Ly?" **

**Me: JAH! OH! And since I probably can't make it to the shower, I'll be giving you guys ur gift now. -smiles and holds out a present-**

**Talina: -snatches it and then tears it open- oh... uh... -inside is a blanket, hand stitched, a little poor but with love in every fiber. 3 -**

**Me: Give it to the tot. :D**

**Talina: ... There's... nothing but... Sora from Kingdom Hearts on it...**

**Me:... ...uh..yeah. **

**L: -rolls eyes- Oi. -smacks forhead-**

**...**

I sat down and popped my neck. I was tired! My back was starting to hurt from my, standing up all the time, crap. I don't know. Don't ask. I looked up at the screen which beheld the freakish sight of Misa Amane strapped to a wheel cart...thing. She stood there, screaming things like: "Mister Stalker! Let me out already!". L reached past me and grabbed a dough cabab. His large, black eyes caught my hazel greens and we stared at each other. His lips tugged upwards into a smile. I smiled right back and laughed smally. Matsuda came over with a cup of tea.

"H-here Matsou, I thought I'd bring you some. Y'know..." He trailed off and handed me the cup. I smiled up at him and said thank you. He nodded, bowed akwardly and walked off. I laughed and sipped a little more. Light's head thumped against his pillow, making a barely audible noise. I looked over at him and frowned. What would it have been like...?

"Hey... Ryuzaki?" Light's voice was hoarse and scratchy. "Have any criminals died yet?" He asked. I looked over at Ryuzaki. L stood up and went to the box and pressed the button.

"No, no criminals have died. Light are you sure you're not Kira?" He asked. I set my tea down and stood up. I looked over at Light... that strange sense of deja vu.

"Look, I know it must seem bad. But as for this useless pride I'll just have to-" My heart jumped, no, wait!

"Li-"

"get rid of it." He finished. I frowned, memories... Kira... No. No no no. Light's head thumped against the wall and his eyes closed for a second. I frowned. Calm Talina, calm, all you need to do now is keep Light from touching the Death Note after he finds it right? Right...

I walked out of the room and sat down at the computer. I clicked on the icon to talk to Matt and typed in the password. When the line was waiting to be replied by Matt I picked up my papers and started to draw again. I worked for at least five minuets before the line was picked up.

"Oh." I said while noticing it was Mello. He looked...sad, or, no... he looked like he was depressed beyond level. "What's wrong Mello?" I asked. Mello's greenish blue eyes looked up at mine. I frowned. He didn't speak as silence filled the room, it seemed like like not only silence, but a sense of doom and sadness seeped into the room as well.

"..." He reached over to the Cam and turned it off.

"Hey!" I was cut off by the static. I frowned. What had happened? I frowned but shook my head. I'll just go find out. I got up off the bed and pulled my shoes on. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on; I walked out the door and into the main room.

"Oh, Matsou. Are you heading out?" Matsuda asked. I turned and looked at him.

"oh! Yeah. Sorry, spaced out." I smiled and grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I walked out of HQ and hopped onto my motorcycle.

...

**L's POV-**

I watched Matsou as she left through the door. I blinked then looked down at my cup of tea.

"...Hey." Light's voice said feebly. I looked up. "Ryuzaki... I just realized something. I don't belong here..."

What?

"That's nice but I'm the one who gets to decide whether you get out or not." I replied and picked up a sucker. Light sighed.

"But now I know that this is just a waste of time... I know that I'm not Kira. But while I'm in here, he's getting away. Ryuzaki, let me out and help catch him." Did Light honestly think this is how to clear himself. Say he is, get locked up, then say he isn't? I pressed the button again.

"Look Light, this was your idea and I have no desire to let you off the hook just yet." I retorted. Light sighed and laid his head on the wall.

I bit my nail and looked over at Amane. I pressed the button for that room. "Amane, do you remember when you first saw Light Yagami?" I asked. She rose her head.

"Uhn? Oh, yeah. I saw him at the T.V. station."

"And you knew his name?" I asked. She sat up a little straighter.

"Yes. I knew his name then looked him up online then showed up at his house." She leaned fowards with a pouty face. "So sue me."

I let go and bit my nail. This isn't making any sense...

...

**A few hours Later:**

The screen at the far corner lit up with a giant "N". I pressed the talk button.

"Hello N of Wammy's House." I greeted. Everyone stopped and looked fowards.

"L. It's nice to hear that you're doing well. But I'm afraid that I have some rather sad news."

I frowned.

"Oh, then please, do explain."

...

**Talina's POV-**

I walked into Matt and Mello's new hideout and opened the door to Matt's room. The floor was cluttered with dirty clothes and game cases of games he'd already beaten. I laughed and picked up the dirty clothes and threw them into a pile. I'll just wait till he gets home to play a video game with him.

After I picked up all of his clothes I walked back out of the room and looked for Mello's room. It was down the hall and to the left if I'm not mistaken. I knocked on it once.

Silence.

Maybe no one is home? I knocked again but while pusing the door open. The ground was litttered with broken and beaten maniquinns. I looked around and saw clustered papers.

"Hello?" I asked. I walked in and looked around. "Hello?"

"You shouldn't be here right now." Mello's voice said quietly. Even though it was quiet, I jumped out of my skin and whirled around.

"God... Mello..." I panted. His facial expression didn't change from a sullen, hollow look. I frowned.

"Hey. What's wrong? Where's Matt?" I asked. Mello walked past me then stopped.

"Matt's... not coming back..."

"Huh?"

...

**L's POV-**

I sat down in my chair and bit my thumb. It just couldn't be... not him... I frowned then straightened up as another 'ping' interrupted my thoughts.

"...L." Mello's voice came onto screen. I pressed the button, fearing for the worst.

"Yes, what is it M?" I asked. Everyone else went about their business.

"I'm sure you've learned of...MJ's... perdicament. But now I'm afraid Matsou even knows. She's still in shock and she says that I'm lying and she won't leave until he comes back."

Everyone, upon hearing this, looked up. I bit my nail. Talina?

"...Yes, I understand. Please, keep her with you until she wishes to return." I cut the line.

"What's that about a... 'MJ?'" Matsuda asked. I looked over and then back at the screen. Oh no... oh, Talina... she must be heartbroken...

...

**Talina's POV (a few hours ago)**

I frowned and walked in with Mello.

"What do you mean, 'not coming back'?" I asked. Mello kicked an empty box of chocolate and plopped down on his bed. He held his head in his hands then looked up at me.

"I mean... Matt's... dead."

I stopped breathing. My throat instantely tightened and my eyes had gotten misty.

"St-stop... joking... M-Mello... he can't be...Matt... Matt isn't... he- he _isn't! _You're LYING!" I shouted, the tears pouring out from my eyes. Mello looked up at me.

"Think about it, Matsou! Why would I lie to you about Matt's death?"

"Shut up! LIAR!" I shouted and covered my ears. Mello stood up and came towards me. I looked up at him and backed away, shaking my head. "No! Liar! Matt isn't dead! H-he... ha-hasn't beaten me... mortal co-combat." I sobbed and then clutched my arms. I looked back up at Mello. "LIAR! LIAR LIAR LIAR! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN LI-LIAR!" I shouted, over and over again. That can't be right... not Matt...

Not Matt...

He can't be dead. No. I turned and ran from the room. I ran down the hallway and burst open Matt's door. I slammed it shut again and threw myself onto his bed. Mello came in.

"Matsou, it's not use. No matter how many times you fucking say "come back" they'll never come back. Matt's GONE dammit. So now I need you to realize this too!" I sat up and frowned.

"NO! I won't realize it because it's not TRUE! I hate this lie! I don't WANT another d-death! I've seen and been around too much! FAR TOO MUCH!" I shouted.

Mello wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I gasped. Mello shook with me, his own sobs quietly escaped his throat.

"I don't want it to be true either..." He held me tighter. "He was my only friend Matsou... my only friend..." I closed my eyes and we cried together. Something I'd never of expected Mello to do.

I cried...

Matt... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't help you... I love you Matt.

...

**Me: -sniff then sobs- **

**Talina and Mello: -holds each other still sobbing- **

**Me: N-not... M-matt..**


	25. Memories and close to questions

**Me: I feel so emo right now.. **

**L: me too...**

**Me: Everyone, this is no joke, please, lower you heads in respect for at least a few seconds for Matt. -lowers head- **

**...**

**Me: Thank you, I still hope you continue to read. :(**

**...**

_I turned back around and looked through some more clothes. A man with deep red hair bumped into me. I looked up and saw a pair of orange tinted goggles._

_"Uh...Hi." I said. Matt smiled._

_"Hi! Sorry for running into you. Oh, have you seen a guy with blonde hair and a scar-"_

_"MATT! GET YOU'RE SORRY ASS OVER HERE!" I think that was said, 'blonde with scar...'_

_..._

_"It's our hide out." Matt explained. "We'll...ask you a few questions and maybe we'll let you go? I dunno?" I sighed and slunked into my seat again. He opened his door and opened mine. He helped me out and I held onto his hand for a few seconds before I let go and walked beside him. He didn't seem to mind at all._

_"So..." He said while we stood waiting for Mello._

_"So..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Do you play video games?" Matt asked. I looked up and nodded with a wide smile._

_"Hell yeah. I play all sorts of video games! Do you have Mortal Combat?" I asked. Matt smiled and laughed._

_"Yes! We'll have to play! Come on! I bet I'll kick your ass." He said. I laughed sarcastically and waved my hand dissmissivley._

_"Bullshit, bullshit." I said. "No way you can ever beat me, I know tons of cheat codes."_

_..._

_I laughed at Matt's gaping mouth. Mello strummed the guitar again. "I couldn't believe it at first either."_

_"H-Hey!" I said with a blush. "I'm not that bad." I looked down at the ground and blushed some more._

_"We never said you were bad..." Matt said quietly and dug around in his pocket. He dug out two things. A necklace and a DS. He handed me the necklace. "Just in case you ever wanna get in touch, use the microchip." He said. I blushed and cleared my throat._

_"Th-Thanks." Wow. I have more composure than thousands of fangirls who could've been in my position... Matt smiled at me and... oh let's just say that I lost it. I had to run out of there so I wouldn't squeal in there faces._

_Lovely...just..._

_Lovely..._

...

_My mom stood in front of her house, staring at the horizon with sad eyes_. _A stray tear fell down her cheek. _

_"Oh, Talina..." She sobbed into her hands and my older sister came out beside her. She put a hand on her back and cried too. "How could someone take her like that?" My mother asked while sobbing. My dad walked out of the house with my step mother, _

_"We'll find her... I... I know we will..." My step mother said, holding back her own tears. _

_..._

"I'm... coming home..." I sobbed quietly in my sleep. "I'm just...asleep... mom...dad..." Tears rolled off my face as I woke up and found myself staring at the ceiling. I sat up and looked around. I sighed in deeply and held it in. My eyes started to water again, I quickly shook my head and then stood up.

I'm not going to cry anymore...

I walked to the door and opened it. I walked out into the hallway and then down to the main room. I grabbed my shoes and walked outside. The air was chilly, but not enough to say that it was cold. I clutched my arms anyways and walked down the side walk.

I looked down the corner of the road and saw small lake with a floating... uhm... resting place thing-a-ma-jig. I grinned and walked over to the center of it and leaned on the railing.

"Careful miss, that rail there's been creaky for a good year now." A man who might have owned the place said. I looked at him.

"Oh? Okay. I'll be careful. Thanks." I said. He nodded and walked off. I looked over at some birds floating on the water. I sighed and grinned again. "I should be getting back-" I stopped. I heard a creak. Then followed by some more...

I screamed as the whole side of the floating dock fell apart, sending me into the freezing water. Under the water, a part of the wood hit me on the head. I blacked out for a second before I was brought back to the surface. I looked for the dock. It was too far away...

and one more thing...

I can't swim...

...

**L's POV-**

I sat there while biting my finger. Everyone else was looking at Amane or Light, trying to determine who was Kira. I sighed and loooked to Watari.

"Can you bring me something extra sweet please?" I asked. Watari nodded and walked off. I sat there and looked up at Light. He was lying on his bed, looking extremely bored.

I pressed the button to Amane's room. "Misa, you don't look well... are you alright?" I asked. Misa scoffed,

"'Am I alright?' You ask, look at me. I've been in here for at least two months! How would you feel?"

"Yes...good point." I replied

She grumbled. Watari brought me some ice-cream, I nodded in thanks then grabbed an icing bottle. I squirted at least half, if not more, onto the ice-cream and took a bite. It tasted sweet, but it didn't seem to satisfy my sweet tooth. I smacked my lips and then took another bite. Still the same... I grabbed a handfull of sugar and placed it on top.

The screen to the left pinged and a giant, white screen with a single black 'm' appeared.

"L. I have some ergent news." Mello said. I pressed the button and blinked.

"Yes, what is it M?" I asked. Mello spoke briefly.

"Matsou, she's gone, she left. I have no idea where she went."

I dropped my spoon. "What?" I asked again.

"She left, I have no idea where she went. I'll be out looking for her now." He said and then the screen went blank again. Everyone looked around.

"We should go too." Mogi said. Matsuda jumped up out of his seat.

"Yeah, we can't leave Matsou out there by herself!" He ran for the door. I stood up as well.

"Ryuzaki, don't you think you should stay here with Light and Misa?" Aizawa said suddenly. I blinked.

"But-"

"Yeah, it was your idea to have them confined, you should stay with them." Mogi replied. I blinked and then sat back down.

"Yes... I see... Then please, find Matsou at all costs." I bit my nail and turned away.

They left and I stared at the screen. I clentched my fist and bit my nail.

She must be feeling fragile... she wouldn't have gone and...?

No.

Unthinkable. She's a little emotionally unstable, but she wouldn't go and do a thing like that...

...

I brought my head back to the surface again, I reached for the dock while trying to breath in as much air as I could.

"H-HELP!" I shouted, but was cut off when I went under water, choking on some of it as well. I kicked, at least hoping it would get me somewhere. I cringed when I felt a sharp pain explode on my calve. I looked down and saw the blood oozing out of the cut, seeping through the water slowly. I tried to kick again but the cut only got deeper, and my pants caught on the edge of the board. My head was feeling so light...

I clawed for the surface. Please... I don't want to die yet...

I still haven't seen my baby...

I want to see L one more time...

Tears might have been falling from my eyes... I don't know. I was too cold and numb. My lungs felt like they would explode...

I was so cold under the freezing water...

I reached for the surface again, please...

A person? I think a person, jumped into the water and started to swim down towards me. I tried to see who it was but my eyelids were growing heavy... A hand clasped mine and then the person's other hand unhooked my pant leg and pulled me to the surface.

As soon as I hit the air I breathed it in like a mo fo.

I started crying as soon as I could breathe too. I clutched the shirt of the person who saved me. I didn't think to look. I really couldn't think at all at the moment. The person's strong and lanky arms wrapped themselves around me.

A gentle hand carassed my wet hair.

"There there... you're all right." A deep voice said. I sobbed and looked up.

"eh-L?" I asked. He leaned down and rested his chin on my wet head.

"Sh. You're alright. Get closer, you're freezing." He said. I blinked and sobbed into his chest. I clutched his shirt so tight. He was warm,

"I thought I was gonna d-die!" I shouted while sobbing. L clutched me.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He replied calmy.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again!"

"I'm here now..."

"I didn't think anyone would come!" I shouted again with a sob.

"I'll always come for you." He replied. Little did I know that he was also crying. I was sobbing and shaking so much that I didn't even hear his whisper,

"What am I doing to you?"

...

**Me: Woah. -breathes out unevenly- That was so freaking intense, I didn't even know what was going to happen...**

**Talina: WHAT THE F()CK IS WITH YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?  
**

**Me: I thought that one time would be enough. But L's sycological state is hard to surpass...**

**L: -wtf face- One, you didn't spell that right. Two, you mean you just like messing with my heartstrings? **

**Me: -twiddles fingers- No... well... sorta... **


	26. That Car ride

**Me: Okay, I'm almost concluding this story. We'll have a total of five chapters left... tops? Around that. So be prepared. O_O**

**L: Only Five?**

**Me: Roughly estimated.**

**Talina: Hm... I wonder what could happen.**

**Me: Eh-ha. Yeah. OH RIGHT! HELLO! Quick question: What do you think the baby is? I already know of course, but I was wondering what you guys think? Tell me watcha think guys. **

**...**

I hiccuped for another good ten minuets before L helped me up. He held onto me as we walked down the street. I looked at the ground, completely ignoring the stares and chatter from people all around us.

"Did you see that guy?" a girl murmered.

"Yeah, he dove in after that girl..."

"Wow... he must of really loved her or something..."

"Wow. So amazing."

I closed my eyes and started shaking. "I-I-I'm s-s-so co-cold." I stuttered, holding my arms. L did his best to hold closely to me. He led me to a black car and helped me get into the back seat. He got in after me and held onto me. Watari looked at me.

"Is she alright?" He asked. I looked up at him through the rear view mirror.

"I-I'm fi-fine Wah-Watari." my teeth chattered against each other, October and I'm frozen half to death.

But I'll live...

Nothing can kill me so easily right...?

Not a thing as simple as a lake...

and not Kira.

...

**Back at HQ:**

I changed into dryer clothes and grabbed my blankets and wrapped them around my shoulders. I rubbed them against my skin and took in as much warmness as I could contain. God, so warm.

I walked to the door and opened it. I walked down the hallway and into the main room. I looked over at the screen which beheld two exhausted people. Light had lost his memories of Kira...

So...

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. Matsuda stood and looked at the screens as well. He looked back down at his feet. Aizawa looked over at a vacant chair.

Saname turned to pretend to type on the computer.

"Light and Misa have both been locked up... no killings have occured since then..." I trailed off and frowned. I touched my tummy... I was starting to show a little. Just a little.

I'm not getting fat damn it.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!" Mogi shouted while walking into the room with a newspaper. Nostalgic... "Look, criminals have begun dying again! Kira's at large!" He shouted and showed L the newspaper.

L gripped it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Now let's tell Light!" Matsuda ran fowards and grabbed the microphone.

**SWACK!  
**

"Matsuda!"

"OW!"

L put down his hand and then leaned fowards. "Please, don't tell Light yet..."

"B-But..." Matsuda stuttered, but L had already clicked the microphone button.

"Light?" He asked. The brunette sighed and looked up from his bed.

"Yeah, Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"It's been such a long time with no new criminals being killed, why don't you just confess to being Kira already?" L asked. looked over with a scowl.

"Are you kidding Ryuzaki? Look, I know it seems bad but this is just to frame me!" He trailed off... his face beaded with sweat from not taking a bath and just being locked up in a room. "SHOW SOME COMPASSION! I'M NOT KIRA!"

I jumped. L let go of the button and bit his nail. I sighed and turned around.

So Kira's began killing again. I walked off to my room and fell asleep.

...

**A month Later: **

Boy, I was really kinda started to get a bit plumpy. My stomach had grown a grand total of one and an eigth of an inch. Okay I'm lying... I'm fat. Totally fat. I've been getting fat. I've also calculated the time I'd been pregnant too.

Check it. I've been knocked up for 5 months and a week and two days. Boy, that long already. I sighed and looked down at my bigger belly.

"..."

It wasn't that big.

"L...Do you think I'm fat?" I asked suddenly. Everyone looked at me. Matsuda and Aizawa, who were right next to me, looked to L, then to me and scooted away slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I believe that you're pregnant. There's a difference." He replied. I sighed and laid my head back on the couch. "Mr. Yagami." L said while slurping up corn syrup. Directly off the spoon.

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Do you believe that your son is innocent?"

"What are you asking? Of course I do! I can't believe that he's killing criminals he hasn't known about for a month. Even Misa." He concluded.

"Yes..." L took another spoonful and slurped it up. He gulped. "I have an idea Yagami-san...please hear what it is with me in the other room..." I blinked...

...

That may corn syrup might be really freakin' good...

"Matsou." L said, I jumped. "I need your assistance too." I nodded and stood up.

"Comin."

...

**Three Days Later:**

I walked out of the confienment room with Misa. She talked to me quietly.

"What do you suppose is going to happen?" She asked. I bit my lower lip.

"I'm not sure..." I replied honestly. I sighed and looked down at my stomach. Pu-fah. It's too large. We were lead to a car with Mr. Yagami inside. He held open the door and we climbed in. It's hard to do in handcuffs, trust me.

We sat down and looked at each other as the car started to speed off.

"Wow... I never thought that my stalker was an old man!" Misa said suddenly looking at Mr. Yagami. I wanted to smirk, but I held it back. "So you're finally letting me go?" She asked.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm a detective." Mr. Yagami stated coldly and continued to drive.

"...detective..." Misa said quietly. "OH! That's right! Now I remember! That whole 'second Kira' thing! You were serious about that!"

"You were, seriously?" I interjected with a frown. "What the hell? Why would Misa or I be a Kira?"

"Yeah!" Misa concluded. "But hey... anyways... what's with the handcuffs if you're letting us go?" She asked. I clinked mine.

"I would like them off. Shouldn't you take them off so we can like...go?" I asked.

"No. Shut up." Mr. Yagami snapped.

Ouch.

Grumpy.

...

We drove up and I saw Aizawa and Light standing in the corner of the abandoned parking lot. Aizawa opened the door for Light and he sat down beside me. Misa sat to my right, Light to my left.

"Oh! Light! I missed you so much!" Misa said, teary. I backed away and into Light's shoulder. I blushed and moved away from him.

"Misa... Matsou. You're both okay? That's good." He said.

He...meant it this time...

The car started off again.

...

"What's going on dad?" Light asked.

"'Dad'? OH MY GOD! Light, I totally called your dad a stalker!" Misa shouted. I cringed.

Light seemed to ignore her.

"Are we finally being cleared?" Light asked. Mr. Yagami gripped the steering wheel.

I paled.

"No... you three..." He said solemley and then drove a bit faster. "Are being brought to your execution."

We all gasped. "WHAT! HOW CAN THAT BE?" We shouted in unison.

"L has already concluded that you three are Kira's and that when you are executed the killings will stop."

"B-but I thought that there were only two Kira's! How can I be one!" I shouted. Light looked over at me, wide eyed.

"L has concluded that you knew about Mello's real name before anyone else had told you. That and you did ask him if 'it would be alright if you could tell him something that would solve the Kira case but would cost you your life."

I gulped. That was another dumbass move... curtousey of said dumbass.

"B-besides that!" Light interjected. "I thought the killings had already stopped!"

"No, they continued, even while you were in confinement." Mr. Yagami stated. "It doesn't even matter, L has promised that the three of your deaths will put a stop to the murders and the government has decided to agree with this. The Kiras will be eradicated in secret."

"But how could L agree to this?" I shouted.

"Dad! You have to believe me! I'm not Kira!" Light shouted.

"How could even kill him! Light's your son!" Misa shouted with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Mr. Yagami repeated. "L has said that if the killings do not stop then he will do the right thing and take his own life."

I got wide eyed. The thought of L... I started crying.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! L'S NOT LIKE THIS! HE'S NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL! HE ALWAYS SOLVES CASES WITH HARD FACTS! NOT PROMISES!" I shouted.

"Yeah! That's right!" Light agreed.

"We're here..." Mr. Yagami stated and stopped the car. I looked around. An abandoned parking lot?

"Wh-What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Why did you bring us to the middle of no where?" Light asked.

"Oh! Are you letting us escape?" Misa asked, hopeful.

"No... Light..." Mr. Yagami turned, a gun in hand. We all shouted. "I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

"Ah!" Misa screamed and tried to move back.

"Dad! Y-You have to be kidding!" Light shouted. Mr. Yagami pointed the gun to Light's head.

"STOP!" Misa screetched. "You're crazy! If you want to die then go die by yourself? Your son is Kira so you should kill him? If you do that then you're no better from Kira yourself!" She barked.

"...No..." Yagami said quietly. I gulped and scooted closer to Light. He looked down at me. "I have an obligation as Light's father and Cheif of the Police task force."

"AHHH! YOU'RE INSANE!" Misa screamed. I cowered in the seat beads of tears rolling down my face.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE!" I shouted. Yagami clicked the gun.

"Amane... Matsou. There's no reason to kill you two. And the police will find this car soon enough. I'm going to kill just Light and myself. You two will then be executed at the origional spot."

We had tears flowing from our eyes. Each of us.

"W-wait dad! What's the point in telling us this? If we were really the Kira's then there'd be no way that we'd let you kill us an-"

"SHUT UP!" Yagami shouted and notched the gun to Light's forehead. "Light, from one murderer to the next,

I'll see you again in Hell!" He started to pull the tigger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misa shouted.

**BANG!**

**...**

**Me: QUICK QUIZ!  
**

**L: Do you think this story is shitty nice or average?**

**Me: -elbows- No. What do you reviewers think the baby is. I'm just way too curious to see what you guys think. I already know of course. But what about you peeps?**


	27. Filler wait what?

**Me: Hello everyone! -smiles tardedly-**

**L: ... I'll be nice. **

**Talina: lol. **

**Me: ... -_-"**

**...**

We walked into the main room at HQ and I stopped by L who was biting his nail. He looked up at me.

"That was very impressive Matsou-kun. I almost believed that you'd forgotten about the plan." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, I may be a bit absent minded, but I'll remember stuff for the Kira case." I grinned. "Though, the handcuffs could've been a little less... tight." I rubbed my wrists, a thin red line itched. I shook my hand.

"Wait." Light interrupted, we turned to him. "You actually knew about this? And... just... wondering... you look a bit...uh..." He trailed off, not wanting to call me fat. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I did. Even if I hadn't been told... um... no, wait... then I would be really screaming..." I trailed off for a second. "And yes I'm pregnant." I sighed. Light's expression was hard to read... I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"oh, well that's great! I'm...glad for you. But uh... who's-" He stopped dead silent when I pointed to L. L looked back with a lolli pop (where ever the hell that came from). Light's mouth was slightly open.

"Oh... uhmm... o-okay..." He said quietly. He then turned to everyone else. "No really?"

Everyone else stiffled laughs and then composed themselves. I rolled my eyes again, L frowned and rolled his eyes as well.

"No. I'll tell you the truth, Light." I said and turned to said brunette. "I totally went and did a manwhore on the street corner. Of course it's L's." I tapped him on the forehead. He blinked and blushed.

"Oh, well then. Sorry and congrats." He grinned and laughed. I stared at him... he's so... different...

"Hey, wait a minuet. If Light and I have been cleared than why am I still under observation!" Misa whined, suddenly coming up beside Light. L looked back.

"You both aren't fully cleared yet, Miss Amane. That and you are going to be monitored by video feed. Light is going to be with me 24/7." He held up his wrists and the handcuffs clinged on his and Light's. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Woah, wait, so does that mean that Light and I can't go on dates together!" She asked. L waved his hand nonchalontely.

"Naturally, the dates will be with the three of us." He explained as if that were normal...

"What do you mean, 'naturally'?" I whispered into his ear.

"Don't most people go on a date with three or more?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh."

"What? Does that mean we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" Misa looked sick. L bit his nail, probably still processing that, 'it's not normal for three people on a date' thing.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything, but yes, I suppose I'll be watching." He replied. Misa paled.

"WHAT THE HELL? I knew it! You're a pervert!" She shouted. L bit his nail.

"I'm a...pervert?"

I snorted and he turned to me. Light grinned, Misa was still thinking about her date being watched by panda-chan.

I walked off.

...

**Three Day's Later: **

I walked into the room, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, and Mr. Yagami were staring at a screen. I watched the screen as I walked closer to everybody.

"What's this?" I asked. Matsuda turned to me.

"It's Light and Misa on their date!" He smiled widely and turned back. I laughed and turned to the screen.

Misa sighed, "This has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on!" She closed her eyes and sighed again. Light leaned back in the chair and yawned too.

"Please please, just act like I'm not here okay?" L said while licking a spoon that had been dunked in icing. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to make this a double date, kay Matsu?" I asked and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Oh, yeah, sure Matsou. I'll open the door for you." He reached over and pressed a button as I walked off past the door and out the hall.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"...Ryuzaki..." Light stood up.

...wait a sec...

**WHACK!**

L flew backwards, followed by Light. Misa screamed. I rolled my eyes, slightly interested. I walked over to Misa. She looked at me then back at Light and L.

"Okay, so I may have worded it poorly, ut I'm just saying that I'm dissapointed. I'm human, so that's not allowed?" L asked. Glaring at Light.

Light ran fowards and grabbed L's shirt, lifting him off the ground. "NO IT'S NOT! It was your idea to put Misa, Matsou and me behind bars!"

L went silent... I couldn't see his eyes behind his hair. I scruntched my eyes and tried to see him.

"...I understand... but whatever the reason..." He dunked and then fell back onto his hands. His feet lifted into the air, both of them landing squarely on Light's shoulders. "...and eye for an eye my friend."

Light flew backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. I watched as L followed, he fell on the couch which brought Light with him. oth of them tumbled around everywhere. I rolled my eyes and set down my jacket on the arm of the chair. Light punched L, he flew back and Light pulled on the chain. L was jerked fowards, but he came with a fist. He punched Light square in the face and then Light kicked him backwards. I sighed,

"BOYS!" I shouted.

They both turned to me, gripping each other's shirts. Misa looked at me with wide eyes then back at the two idiots.

"Stop acting like idiots." I laughed. Light let go of L with a nudge and wiped away a small trickle of blood on his chin.

"She's right. Besides, we have to get back to capturing Kira." He rubbed his temple. L licked the side of his mouth. I walked fowards to him and rubbed away a bit of dirt from Light's shoe off of his chin. He blinked and gave me a small grin.

I flicked another peice of dirt off of his hair and then walked back to Misa.

"Let's go." I said and suddenly looked back. L was reaching for the phone as it started ringing, bringing along Light.

I snickered and then turned back around.

...

**Me: Even though I have the story line, plot and twists laid right out in front of me... I'm getting writer's block.**

**L: YOU CAN'T! DO YOU REALISE HOW LONG PEOPLE HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY?**

**Me: Uhm... a while?**

**L: YE- Well actually... I don't even remember when you put this up... hm...**

**Me: ...hm... I"LL TRY HARDER THAN THIS CHAPTER! I JUST FELT LIKE I WAS CHEATING YOU GUYS! IT SUCKS I KNO! AND I'M SORRY! D:**


	28. Spa

**Me: Oi. -facepalm- **

**L: What?**

**Me: I know, how this ends... -tears-**

**L: it ends?**

**Me: Of course. xD**

**L: oh. murr.**

**...**

The night terrors only began a week ago. I have no idea why they started...Of course, I was all too familiar with them. But Matsou sure wasn't. It was hard for me to assure her that she was safe when I had a possible Kira suspect chained to me everytime I go to see her.

Tonight, of course, was another night when I was awakened by the distant screams. It'd been a while since I'd slept in the same bed- or room- with Matsou. I looked at the doorway. As if expecting it to open to reveal her running into the room so I wouldn't have to get up. How selfish. I looked over and tapped Light on the shoulder. He shuffled and turned over in his sleep. I heard another distant wave of screams. I sighed and shook Light. He woke up and looked at me. Then he heard the screams. He sighed and we both stood up. I led the way through the halls and stopped at her door, where the screams were louder and more vibrant. I opened the door and saw her screaming, backed up against the head board of her bed.

I walked over, bringing Light with me. I stooped onto the bed and scooped her up. She still screamed loudly. I stroked her hair, listening as the screams died down. Soon, her tear covered face fell back into it's listless sleep. I looked over and saw Light, already fast asleep on the edge of the bed. I looked at him, then to Matsou.

"ah... what the hell?" I said quietly and rested my head on Talina's. My eyes fluttered closed.

...

**Talina's POV-**

I sighed and groaned, I was in the kitchen getting coffee because I can't get to fu...fudging sleep anymore. I put five spoonfulls of sugar into the cup and stirred it around. This nightmare thing has been going on since I almost drowned. But frankley, it's gotten way worse. I don't like it... I hate waking up in the middle of the night screaming and crying for someone I don't have. But the thing I hate most of all is the fact that I'm crying because I can't see my family ever again...

I groaned and leaned on the counter, waiting for this wave of nausia to pass. Footsteps echoed on the ground. i didn't look up. I didn't care.

"I feel concerned. Not only for you but for the baby as well..." Watari said as he reached in the counter for a coffee mug.

"Hm." Was my reply. He sighed and poured coffee into it. I looked up.

"I think I need more sleep, but that's something I can't get." I stated. Watari nodded.

"Maybe you would like to go out on a relaxing day with miss Amane. She has been complaining about how there's nothing to do here." Watari. I grinned.

"You want me to go out on a relaxing day with a suspect for Kira?" I asked. Watari chuckled.

"You might get information out of her. Oh, and after you get out of the spa..." Watari trailed off, reaching into his pocket. I rose and eyebrow and took a sip of my coffee. He turned back around with a bundle of 100s in his hands. I almost chocked on my coffee. "We get to go out and shop for my new little grandbaby!" He smiled widely.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I don't think I've ever, EVER seen Watari like this. Well... I guess he did like kids... "Sure." I replied and blinked. He nodded.

"Great!" He said and ushered me off to find Misa.

...

I walked through the main room and looked over at Light and L who were busy working on laptops. L sulking just a bit as he did so, chewing on a spoonful of sugar.

"Hey, Light." I said, he turned to me.

"Oh, yeah Matsou?" He asked. I cleared my throat.

"Misa, she's in the room right?" I asked. Light shook his head.

"She went out. Did you need her for something?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just, uh... wanted to see if she would like to hang out today."  
"Well, I'll give you her number." Light stated, sketching numbers onto the paper. He stood up and started walking towards me. He was yanked back because L didn't get up from his chair. Light sighed.

"Ryuzaki...it's kinda hard to move with you just sitting there." Light retorted. L did nothing. Light sighed and pulled on the chain, moving Ryuzaki across the floor with him. L almost fell of the chair but kept his balance. I sighed and smiled smally. He's pouting.

Light reached me then gave me a piece of paper. I grabbed it, nodded, and walked out. I stopped at the door and turned back, Light was watching me go, L had looked back. I smiled.

"See you later." I said. L and Light both nodded. I cleared my throat and left to find Misa.

...

**L's POV-**

I sighed, biting my nail as Matsou left the door closed. I looked at the cameras, watching her walk down the halls. Light turned and started working on his computer.

"Hey, Ryuzaki...I think I might have found something." Light said suddenly, catching attention of everyone in the room. I looked up. Light grabbed his laptop and pulled me over to the middle of the room where he could hook up his laptop to the projector.

It wasn't that I couldn't move, it's just that I didn't feel like it... that and being pulled around on a computer chair was kinda fun...

"I've been noticing this difference for a few days so I've been following it." He pulled up a diagram of the new Kira killings. "See this." He pointed at the diargrams, one on the right representing the new Kira, the left, the old.

"They look the same." Matsuda stated. Light smirked.

"It would seem that way..." He clicked on the diagram. "But if you look at them closely," The diagrams merged together, the dots that represented killings were off from each other. "They're different."

I stood up. "Even if you think you are copying ones actions, you can not hide your true personality." I stated, and walked fowards.

"Looks like Ryuzaki has cheered up." Aizawa said. I nodded and looked to Light.

"That helped a lot. Thank you very much." I looked back at the screen. Light nodded. "What are the variables?" I asked. Light grinned and clicked on the computer once again.

...

**Talina's POV-**

I walked into the cafe were Misa said we'd meet. I sighed and went up to the counter. A girl with black, curly hair and a cute round face smiled at me.

"Hello, may I take your order?" She asked. I nodded with a smirk.

"I just want a cup of coffee...black, but loads of sugar please." I tapped my head on the counter. She looked at me questioningly and then hurried off. I lifted my head and sighed.

"Oh, how's the baby!" Another woman asked me. I turned to her.

"What baby?" I asked. She blushed, eyes widening.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just-" I laughed, cutting her off.

"I'm sorry. Just kidding. I'm about... hmmm... how long has it been...?" I asked myself. She laughed.

"You are a funny american girl." She walked off. I blinked.

"Well alright then." I mumbled and turned to my coffee. The cafe doors opened again. I sipped my coffee.

"MATSOU!" Misa's voice shouted. I choked and turned to Misa.

"M-Misa..." I said, still coughing up coffee. Dear god, did she have to sneak up on me like that? She held a finger to her lips and pointed to her wig, which was made of long black hair with the same two pony tails on each side of her head.

"I'm Hidemi today. Okay?" She winked. I smirked and nodded. "So what did you want to do today?" She asked, setting up on the counter. I shrugged.

"I need to relax. So hows about a day at the spa?" I took another sip of coffee. She nodded and giggled with delight. If she wasn't so damn bubbly I might be afraid to sit next to a second Kira.

We laughed and headed off for the spa.

...

**L's POV-**

"So this Kira... is a woman." Light stated after showing us all the data. "And seeing how the changes in the statistics are. She most likely works at Sakura T.V." He stared at the data. I grabbed a chocolate and snapped off a peice.

"Hm... So we need to find a possible suspect that seems to have gained quite a lot of fame-" I was cut off by Matsuda.

"Ah! I know! There was a news anchor! A woman who was just replaced!" He smiled widely and went to looke at the data.

I looked over at Sanami. "Please, get any information you can on the new news anchor." She nodded and began to work.

"One step closer." Light smirked.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "One step..."

...

**Talina's POV-**

I sunk into the mud bath with a sigh. Misa- er- Hidemi, did the same.

"This feels good." She said and situated a piece of seaweed on her face from the seaweed wrap.

"Yeah. And it's relaxing." I agreed. Misa laughed and nodded.

"So, about you and Ryuzaki..." Misa started. I smirked. This was going to be interesting. "What do you find so attractive in him?" She asked. I could almost sense that she was using a face of disgust. I almost snorted. Poor L.

"Well... he's so different from most guys... that and he makes me laugh." I stated. Misa nodded.

"Light makes me laugh." She giggled. I rolled my closed eyes and sunk deeper into the mud. A man came by and started massaging my foot.

"Hm... How about more in the middle of the foot?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course." He replied and began rubbing the middle of my foot. I sighed and leaned back on the edge of the mud bath.

"No wonder why my mom loves massages." I said then almost immeadiately my expression became sad.

"...what's it like having a family at this age?" Misa asked suddenly after a stretch of silence. I sighed.

"It's like it always is... I suppose... heh."

"What?" Misa asked, suddenly curious by my sudden laugh.

"When you're this old and don't have a boyfriend they give you shit alot... They come over to your apartment on colledge some days and say that it could be cleaner even though you bust your ass on cleaning it." I felt tears, or was it sweat- rolling down my face. I cleared my throat. "They'll always love you though." I stated to myself. Misa cleared her throat too. I removed some seaweed and looked over to see her sitting up and crying. She wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just curious. And what you said reminded me of my parents." she laughed, choking on her tears. I frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry too Misa." I replied. We both smirked and decided that maybe it was time for the sauna.

...

**Me: Uhm... lol wut?**

**L: I don't KNOW!**

**Misa and Talina: We squeaky clean! :D**

**Talina: Yeah, she's cool when she isn't...y'know, killing people. xD**


	29. Picking things back up

**Me and Talina: ON TOP OF OLD OOOOAAAKKKEYYY! ALL COVERED IN LEAVES!-**

**L: -puts head in hands- Oh dear god. **

**Me: WE LOST ALL OUR APPLES! TO A CRAZY DEATH GOOOOOOD! **

**L: huh?  
**

**Me: Beans beans they give you gass they go in your mouth and out your-**

**Talina: WOAH! -covers my mouth and looks away- weee need more sleeeppp!**

**...**

Misa and I walked back into the main room of HQ. I looked over to L who was eating away at some kind of chew jelly block. I have no idea what that treat is...

"Ah! Matsou, we have great news! We have a lead on a new Kira." Matsuda exclaimed as he stood up and bowed. I laughed at his energetic face and then turned to the monitors. I frowned and sighed.

"So this time, we're 'observing' the news announcer, Kiyomi Takada?" I asked, Light looked over with a large smile.

"We're that much closer to catching Kira." He turned back to his computer. I frowned.

But I thought Higuchi was...-

"Oh, and Matsou, did you forget that we had made plans?" Watari asked, cutting off my line of thoughts. I turned to him with a quizical expression. "I thought you would forget, I said I would take you out shopping for my grandchild!" He smiled. I almost fell over from shock. I had totally forgotten Watari's strange grandfather like antics. He turned to L. "Since I was done with the latest assignments and if L doesn't require my services for a while..."

"I understand. Go ahead Watari. I'll call you if I need something." L stated and chewed on the jelly block thing. Watari turned to me and then grabbed my arm on the way out.

"WOAH! Does anyone else think this looks kidnappish? Hello?" I shouted, my feet dragging across the floor as Watari took me to the car.

...

**L's POV-**

I watched as Watari drove off. I almost laughed but then turned to Kiyomi Takada. When Talina had saw this, she seemed confused. Was it because she doesn't understand the connection? That's right, she didn't see Light's presentation...

"Hey... What's she writing down?" Aizawa cut through my thoughts. I looked up to see Kiyomi taking out a notebook and joting down something.

"Keeping a diary at her age...? Isn't that a little vain?" Matsuda asked and turned to the screen.

"It's not a diary," Light started. "she's transcribing from her computer. Can you get me a close up Sanami?" Light asked, turning to her. She nodded and clicked on the screen.

An image of notebook paper and names was frozen on the screen. "She's transcribing names from her computer?" Light pondered and then turned again to Sanami. "Please check the names on the notebook."

"Please, just a moment." Sanami replied and began to type away. The names were scanned and analyzed.

"It appears they're all criminals." Sanami stated as the names lit green. I bit my nail.

"So isn't this enough? We should bring Takada in!" Matsuda shouted. I turned to him.

"We can't do that. She'll just say that she's researching a story..." I turned back to the screen.

"_It just goes to show how many wicked people their are out there." _ Takada was talking to herself...

"What's she...?" Light started but went silent as she started to speak again.

"_I know. I'm the worst for punishing all these people. But never the less, it's my duty to toll out justice!" _She began to write again.

"Who's she talking to?" Mogi asked. I bit my nail...

"A...shinigami?" I guessed. "None the less I think we need a new approach on this Kira as well..."

I told everyone my plan. Matsuda didn't look too thrilled about the idea but he agreed to play his part.

"Good, we'll start the oporation tomorrow. Get good sleep everyone!" I said and walked off to find a cake, dragging Light along behind me.

...

**Four hours later:**

The front door to HQ main room opened and Talina walked in, shining face and the smell of strawberries wafted through the air. Though her expression was far from thrilled. Watari walked into the room as well, holding bags of toys and bouncers, a couple of people who worked under me here carried in a crib. I blinked and rose an eyebrow. She walked over and plopped on the couch right beside me. I tipped over and landed on her shoulder. But she didn't fall like the first time this had happened. Which in all reality, I'm kinda glad... I feel rather odd showing emotion in front of the Task Force.

"Here. Check it out!" Matsou said, digging around in a sack and pulling out a small dress. I blinked.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked. She rose a finger and grabbed the hem of the poofy skirt line and tugged it off. Velcro...

"Then you can just have an adorable one-si and make the skirt hem into a bonette or just leave it off." She shrugged. I smirked and held the tiny article of clothing between my thumb and index finger.

"Wow. It looks like a baby shower in here!" Light exclaimed as Watari set down numerous baby items. Talina nodded with a wide smile.

"Oh, and this is really cute too!" She said, pulling out a toy for the baby.

...

**Next day:**

I woke up beside Talina and, as awkward as it sounds, Light. Talina hadn't had a night terror, but I just wanted to be close to her. She stirred and opened her eyes wide. I rose an eyebrow.

"Are you oka-" I was cut off by her sudden lurch and suddenly, I was covered in yesterdays food. I grimaced, trying not to think about it too much, if I did, I'd probably throw up myself. Light woke up and grimaced.

"Oh! Gross!" But he soon sighed and looked to Matsou who was sitting there, looking half disgusted and half asleep. She suddenly screamed, throwing off her blankets and getting off the bed. Light and I stared wide eyed as she screamed some more, throwing random objects to random destinations.

"I HATE THIS FREAKING PREGNANT BULL SHIT!" She shouted, and started to sob, still screaming and throwing items everywhere. Light and I stood up off the bed and started to back away.

"L..." LIght whispered, "what do we do?" He asked, clearly frightened as much as I was. Talina's raving didn't die down at all. I bit my lip.

Might as well give it a shot.

"Uhm... Matsou... I...-"

"What L? What?" She snapped, turning my way, glaring with the intensity of thousands of angry bulls, and I was wearing a full body red suit. "Do you think that I need ot calm down or something?" She shouted, suddenly throwing a pillow over to a wall. I gulped. No human on Earth has scared me more than she has.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS THROWING UP!" She screetched. I turned to Light and pointed to the door. He nodded and we walked out of the room.

...

**Later: **

I sat across from Light; we played chess and watched as Matsuda met with Kiyomi Takada at a restraunt after contacting her last night. Matsuda looked nervous, but he did well for confronting a possible Kira suspect. No- for confronting Kira.

The doors opened and Talina walked in with new clothes and damp hair. Light and I tensed as she walked past with a cup of tea. Watari walked in after her and then looked to Light and I.

"You just have to know how to calm them down." He smirked and walked off. I felt as though I had just been schooled. I placed my forehead down on my knees and sighed.

...

Matsuda came rushing in through the doors.

"I'm ready for s-step two Ryuzaki!" He said, still obviously nervous and scared half to hell. I nodded and stood up.

"To Sakura station then?" I asked. Matsou stood up and came next to me. I grabbed her hand. "Watari, do we have all connections ready?" I asked. Watari looked over and nodded. Talina looked up at me, an eyebrow raised. I smirked.

"Mello's going to help out. Just keeping his eye on Takada if things go as planned." I explained. She nodded, but I could sense that she was worrying. I led the way to the car, Light being pulled along.

Talina, Light and I piled into the car. The chain proving to be an annoyance. I sighed and pulled a key from my pocket.

"Light. I trust you enough to get rid of the handcuffs." I said, placing the key in the hole on the handcuff on my wrist. Light looked up at me.

"That's great!" He smiled. I studied him after I tossed him the key. Was being too anxious to open the handcuffs a sign that he was Kira? hmmm...

...

**Talina's POV-**

I stood outside the entrance to the dummy set up we had for Matsuda whenever it was time for us to make the switch. I flicked some dirt from my finger nails and turned to see L, coming fowards with a giant lolli pop. I smirked and laughed. He held out a small digital device and handed it to me then left without another word. I rose an eyebrow and shrugged, pressing the power button and watching it light up red.

"Hey, Matsou." Mello's voice, oddly fuzzed by the audio. I looked on the walkie talkie thing and noticed a button. I pressed it.

"Hey Mells. You doin' good?" I asked. I heard a chuckle.

"Hm... Hey Matsou, whatever happens, be sure to make sure that you take good care of my mentor. M'kay?" He asked. I blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"What's that about?" I asked. Mello sighed on the other side of the line. I felt suddenly very sad. "Mello? ...What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I'm scouting as a police officer whenever Kiyomi makes her move after that Matsuda guy doesn't die."

"Blantly put." I replied. Mello laughed. I smiled.

"Oh, there she is. Hey- keep...keep talking to me okay?" He asked, his voice cracked once in the middle of his sentance. I rose that eyebrow again and nodded.

"Sure thing Mells. Are you heading off now?" I asked.

"No, no. Not yet. So how's it down there?" He asked.

"It's good. Waiting for you I suppose." I jumped as a kick erupted in my stomach. "HOLY SHNIKIES! L!" I shouted. Mello cringed (I could tell... hell it's MY voice, you should be able to tell) and then sighed.

I ran up to L. "It kicked it kicked it kicked it kicked it kicked!" I shouted excitedly. L rose an eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"The baby!" I shouted and placed his hand on the top of my enlarged cage named the stomach. The baby kicked again and L squirmed.

"...Uh...Even I am at a loss for words." He said. I smiled and laughed.

"Ah! Here she comes! Matsou!" Mello's voice shouted. I nodded to L somberly and walked off.

"M'kay. I'm here!" I said, throwing my thumb up into the air. Not that he could see it but oh well.

"Okay, I'm just following her for a bit." Mello said quietly, his breathing picking up.

"Something wrong Mello?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"No. Not at all. Ah! She ran a red light. You guys getting ready over there?" He asked.

I looked over at Matsuda who was over in the corner, clearly nervous but trying to hide it. The dummies were already put into place.

"Yeah. All set!" I nodded to the machine. Yet again, I don't know what's with these gestures that he can't see.

"I'm pulling her over. Stay with me Matsou, okay?" Mello cleared his throat again. But there was something in the back of his voice.

"Mells...?" I asked. He ignored me and walked up to the car. I listened intently.

"All right... I'll need to see a driver's licence ma'am." He said. I heard that whirring noise that you get when you roll down a window.

"...Mihael Kheel." She said quietly. My heart thudded against my chest.

"Ah, how did you-? Hey, what are you writing?" Mello was shouting. My heart beat at 50 pumps per hour.

"Mello! STOP HER! MELLO!" I shouted. Everyone looked over. I heard the sound of squealing wheels and then a vroom.

"Shit. Matsou, I'm going after her." Mello said, starting up his engine.

"No...wait, Mello!"

I heard him go down the street too. This is all wrong!

"MELLO!"

"AUGH!" Mello shouted, I heard screetching from his tires, honk of a horn, and finally, the nerve wrecking sound of metal being crushed. I dropped the walkie talkie to the floor and shakily turned to L. He turned to me, a look of curiousity etched on his face.

"K-Kiyomi...got...M-Mello..." I whispered. L's eyes widened.

...

**Me: ... OH MY GOD! **

**Talina: NONONONONONONONONONOOOOOO! **

**L: ... -wide eyed and waiting-**


	30. Memories

**Me: I HATE the way DN takes away everyone cool! TT_TT**

**Talina: You and me both! D'X**

**L: ...I just hate this whhhooooollllleee thing.**

**...**

My throat was closing quickly, my heart pounding against my rib cage faster than what if ever had before. I shakily picked up the walki-talkie and clutched it until my knuckles turned white. L walked over and grabbed my shoulders. His black eyes staring holes into mine, a look of utter seriousness burned into my mind.

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened." He said. I gulped, trying to swallow that huge lump in my throat. I breathed in deeply, thinking back to our conversation.

"He asked me to stay with him on the communicator... and Kiyomi came and he took off after her. When he pulled her over... he asked for her driver's licence...and she said...she said his name... and then i-it sounded like...scribbling or, y'know, that sketchy type noise when you're writing something. And she sped off, and he was going after her...and when he was driving he...had a heart attack or an accident."

"Writing something...?" L asked, quizicall. I nodded. I bit my lip.

"L...there's this thing called a death-"

"Matsou! Ryuzaki! She's here!" Mr. Yagami shouted. L nodded to him then turned to face me. He gave me a half sad smile and grabbed my hand. We ran off to the side lines and waited.

Kiyomi...

I HATE you.

...

Soon after we went off to the side lines, Kiyomi burst into the room, her hand inside her purse. I glared, itching to run out there and beat the living hell out of her. But that wasn't the plan.

Matsuda pressed the button which activated the lights, temporarely blinding Takada.

"FREEZE TAKADA!" Mr. Yagami shouted, running out and handcuffing her. He placed a blindfold over her eyes and the rest of us walked out. L let go of my hand and walked ahead, eager to finally capture Kira. Light stepped up beside me. I looked to the floor then back up to him. He looked down at me and smiled with a thumbs up. I smirked sadly and chuckled softly.

"Miss Takada, you've been captured under the suspection of Kira. Now, tell us how you've been killing people." L demanded. I stood in the back, next to Light, who looked very eager. I fiddled with my fingers and sighed.

"..Is this the police?" Takada asked, her voice sounding frantic.

"You're Kira. Now tell us how you've been killing!" Mr. Yagami shouted. Takada frowned.

"It's the notebook I have in my purse..." She answered. I bit my lower lip as Mr. Yagami searched quizically through her purse. He pulled out a black notebook, the words,

'Death Note'

scribbled on the cover.

He looked at the front, then flipped it over to the back. He froze as if someone had just tapped him and he slowly turned around and started shouting in fear. We all jumped as he dropped to the floor, pointing to the empty air above him. I blinked.

This was supposed to be happening outside on an empty highway...but then again...nothing had been what it seems so far.

"M-monster!" Mr. Yagami stuttered and continued to point upwards to the empty space. Mogi came fowards and reached for the Death Note which Mr. Yagami had dropped.

"You're probably just tired cheif- AUGH!" Mogi shouted as well, falling to his knees and pointing up at the same spot where Mr. Yagami was before. I rose an eyebrow and watched as Matsuda did the same, frantically backing away from the 'monster'- wait, monster...

"It seems," L started walking over to Matsuda "that who ever touches this Death Note will be able to see a shinigami." He pinched the corner of the notebook and looked up to the empty space. He was shocked, but he didn't seem all that suprised. He grabbed the Death Note and then looked up at the shinigami in amazement. Light was bouncing on his feet, staring at the Death Note.

"Hey, Ryuzaki! Let me see!" He shouted, running to grab the Death Note to see the shinigami. I yelped, running fowards to get to the Death Note before Light did. But I was late, our hands reached the black book at the same time, pulling it out of Ryuzaki's gasp.

We both stood there for a few seconds, I felt so numb. It was like my body had been set on a mild vibrate. I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head and not a second later had memories of everything been filling my head. I screamed as I remembered every little detail about what Light had been doing. Every killing, every person he had wronged, I even remember the look of Shirori's face as she was shot down. That damned smirk of his as he finally learned Naomi's real name. When he first got the Death Note.

_"I want you to KILL me!"_

_"Good-bye...Raye Penber." _

_ "Make me your girlfriend!" _

_ "I'll use your eyes. Together we'll make the perfect world." _

_"L, the world's greatest detective Vs. Kira, the savior." _

_ "Kira's a menace!"_

_ "Kira gave me the only thing I wished for on my birthday!" _

_"Kira,_

_ Kira_

_ Kira_

_ Kira_

_ Kira_

_ Kira_

_"I will have...only twenty more days left to live..." _

_"Watari...This is the last name that will be written in the Death Note." _

_...KIRA_

**...**

I blinked and stopped screaming. I held my head and turned my head slowly upwards. My eyes locked with Light's brown eyes. He stared down at me, his lips twiching. My eyes widened as they tugged upwards into a smirk, one only I could see. My grip tightened on the notebook, my hand shook slightly, my knuckles turning white. I gulped and then turned to L.

"You two okay? That would be a scary thing to see so suddenly." He asked. We nodded.

Rem shot up from the floor, her boney wings flapping, causing air to fan us.

"Listen to me!" Rem shouted, everyone looked at her. Light smirked.

"I've won..." He whispered, leaning down to my ear, his hot breath blasted the side of my face, causing me to shiver. He gently and secretively pressed his lips against mine. He backed away. My eyebrows furrowed together in anger as I shoved him. Light yanked the notebook from my hands. I suddenly felt as though someone had just hit me with a hammer as I fell fowards. My hands hit the ground before I did. I fell to my side; everyone shouted. Everything I had just remembered... everything that I needed to know...was gone.

He smirked once again and checked his watch. Everyone was paying attention to me. Damn it!

"L..." I mumbled, my mouth felt like it had been numbed as well.

"Matsou?" He asked. I groaned and held my head. I blinked and looked up at Light, who closed the secret compartment on his watch. He looked down at me with a smirk. I glared,

"LIGHT!" I shouted, unable to control my emotions. Tears flowed from my eyes as I sobbed, standing up. I balled my fists.

A peircing scream cut me off and we all turned to Kiyomi. She writhed in agony, twisting herself around.

Kiyomi Takada

Heart attack.

...

**L's POV-**

"LIGHT!" Talina shouted, she wrentcher her way out of my grasp and stood up with balled fists. I held up my hand to place it on her shoulder.

"AUGH!" that peircing scream echoed, as we all turned to see Takada squirming, a look of pain on her face. Everyone all rushed over to her. I stood up to see Mr. Yagami pulling the blindfold away from her. I grimaced upon seeing the dead eyes of Kiyomi Takada. Everyone looked to me, then to the shinigami. I looked up at the shinigami as well, then I looked to the notebook, Light was holding.

"Light, let me see." I demanded, reaching for the black book. I scanned the pages, searching for Takada's name. I flipped through every page, twice. Nothing was there.

Nothing at all.

...

**Me: -yawn- Read, Review, and enjoy plz! :) Oh, and if you think Raito-kun is a pervert. THANK YEW! **


	31. I have a request

**Me: Meh. Thank you EVERYONE Your wonderful comments. I'm truly sorry for such delay. DX I'm trying!**

**L: Mhhh...**

**Me: And I'm also busy with other random things and school started back up and pssshht.**

**Talina: And thank you for sticking with us! :D **

**...**

I glared intensly at Light who was standing over the Death Note which now lie in a case on the table in the middle of the task force room. I folded my arms and turned away from his gaze. L looked at the Death Note, as if calculating what it was made out of, how many names were inside, and almost as if it were going to jump up and snap at him. Rem stood above us, looming over her Death Note as if she were going to snatch it up.

I stared at the back of L's head, wondering about something... I felt like I was forgetting something...important...I held my head and groaned a bit.

"How could this little book kill so many people?" Sanami wondered, running her fingers across the cover. I looked over at her.

"Because some people are jackasses and don't give a fuck about humans." I replied.

The room grew quiet and I could feel my face heat up, but not in embarrasment, in anger.

Rage, frustration. Right now, the only thing that was keeping me from strangling Light was that damn set of morals that makes me human and him a devil. I glared at Light and walked out of the room. Ignoring the shocked stares from everyone.

I walked into my room and laid myself down on the bed. I breathed in deeply and thought about Mello...

My eyes spilled over with fresh, hot, salty tears. "Why did he deserve to die...?" I whispered softly. I sobbed. "WHY DID THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" I screamed and sobbed. I'm so sick of death...so sick of death and fear.

...

**L's POV-**

I cringed as I heard her scream and cry from the camera. I frowned and thought about the situation I had been contemplating for a while now...I tapped on the table and bit my thumb nail. I sighed and stood up.

I walked out of the room and into Talina and my room. She sniffed and looked at me from the tangled mess of hair. I walked to a glass box, sitting on the desk top and opened it. I pulled out a single peice of paper that could literally change my life forever.

"Matsou ...meet me on the roof?" I asked. She sniffed again and nodded. I nodded as well and we both headed out of the room. I sighed and started ahead of Matsou up the stairs. She took her time, making sure each step was carefully done right. I smiled to myself.

That's what I'll miss the most...

I opened the door to the roof and walked into the center. The rain was pouring down. Rain always reminded me of mourning...maybe the world was mourning Mello and Matt's deaths? Hell...maybe it was mourning my descision...

"...Matsou..." I said quietly and turned around to see the one woman who I'd ever loved staring down at the floor, her nose red and her eyes just the same. She sniffed and looked up. She smiled widely and sobbed without tears.

"Yes L?" She asked and took a shaky breath. She was so shaken...

"I...I have...something I need you to do..." I muttered. She rose an eyebrow and came fowards.

"What is it?" She asked. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

"I need for you to...get as far away from here as you can..." I whispered. She blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"huh? Sorry, I can't hear you." She stepped closer and I grabbed her arms. I squeezed them gently and kissed her. Her eyes widened but she blushed deeply and kissed back. I backed up and scratched the back of my neck.

"Look at me..." I mused, letting a small chuckle escape my lips. She rose an eyebrow again. "...I find a random woman at my door, take her in, give her clothes and food and even get her into college...then I start to do things I wouldn't normally and get attached like I know I shouldn't. I get scared half to death when she goes off and almost gets herself killed." Talina scratched the back of her head, looking bashful. "...I get her pregnant before she's even married...hell, I think that was..." I laughed. "uhm...yeah. And now, I'm trying my damndest to keep her from dying. So, Talina.." I stated. She looked up at me and sniffed a bit. I couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the rain. "I want you to get out of here. As far away as possible... I've already bought a house for you... it's...in a quiet town..." I trailed off and looked down at my feet.

She shifted, for one brief moment I thought she was going to slap me, so I cringed. But instead, she grasped my middle and hugged me tightly. "What about you?" she asked. I blinked and smirked sadly. I gripped her shoulders.

"...I'll...see you when this whole Kira business gets in order." I said. She sniffed and gripped my shirt.

"B-but...what if..."

"I die?"

She sobbed and dug her face into my chest some more, nodding just a bit. I felt a clogging in my throat.

"Then...I won't be able to join you and you'll have to do everything on your own..." I answered. She startred shaking.

"I hate...being seperated from things..." She said quietly. I rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Ever since I was little, I was always seperated into halves...Two houses, two families, two sets of siblings and two sets of lives...I just...want to be Talina. One person, one family... So...So you've got to make it alive alright?" She sobbed and looked up at me. She was shaking so much that I was afraid she was coming down with something. I sighed.

"I'll do my best...to come back to you when everything is over..." I smiled. "To be honest...I need a rest..." I laughed. She shook and grinned a bit. I felt something slide past my cheek. I blinked in suprise and wiped away a fresh salty tear.

"...When do I have to go?" She asked.

I didn't say anything, instead, I gripped onto her and started to cry. Just a little.

"..."

"...Tomorrow..." I finally answered. She breathed in, shakily and let it out slowly.

"...okay. Tomorrow." She agreed.

...

**Me: ...bwah..**


	32. GoodByeForever

**Me: Y'know... I was actually going to quit writing this... but I guess I can keep it up. XD For the reviewer who was so kind as to review this dusty ol' thing. 8D Thank you so much!**

**L: Plus...while she was away... her writing got better. **

**Me: Yesh.**

**Talina: That's good.**

**Me: _ Stfu.**

**...**

I woke up the next morning, feeling awful and sad. I sat up in my bed and looked over to the door. L was standing there, looking sad as well. He walked over and sat down beside me. We both sat in silence for a little while before he reached up and awkwardly put a hand on my head.

"Morning." He whispered. I sighed and looked down. I had so many things to argue with but... he wanted me to go. He didn't want me to get hurt so I was going... but... if I left would he...?

"L, I don't wanna go." I muttered, looking up at him and frowning sadly. "What if you..." I breathed out slowly. "What if you die?" I asked. L looked at his feet which were propped up on the couch comfortably. He moved his hand from my head and started biting his thumb.

"Then I die. It will happen to most of us at some point and -"

"But it's not fair!" I shouted, cutting him off. He didn't look at me. I sighed and stood up, throwing the covers off of me. I started walking to the door before L grabbed my hand. He spun me around and kissed me. One hand held my face, the other was holding my stomach. He deepened the kiss and gripped me tightly. After he backed away he put his head on my shoulder.

"...I'll try. I'll try with everything I have to come back alive. I promise. It will either be me coming to your door, or Matsuda." He stared at me.

"M-Matsuda would be telling me the bad news I presume?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and held onto him in a tight hug.

We stood there for a while before making our way back to the main room. I sat down at the table, scooting back a bit because I was a heffer now.

"Matsou," Light started. I looked up at him and glared.

"What?" I snapped darkly. He smiled and pretended as if nothing was wrong.

"Would you like me to go get you some tea or something?" He asked. I glared more intensly if that was even possible. I turned my head and crossed my arms over my chest. He grinned and walked off. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to remember what was going to happen next. I stood up and walked over to Sanami as she typed away at the computer.

"Criminals are beggining to die again!" She gasped. I blinked and looked down at the screen. People's names were lit up red. Death... the color of death...

I sighed and watched as everyone gathered around the screen.

...

Nighttime came at last, the sky grew darker and stars lit up the blackness. I sighed and sat down on the roof top. Rain poured onto me, cleansing this unwelcome feeling of sadness and fear. I heard footsteps; so I turned around to see L walking towards me. His hands were in his pockets and his back was curved, like always. I grinned.

"I'm gonna miss your walk." I muttered as he sat down beside me. "I guess I'll just have to look fowards to seeing you later." I said. L looked at the floor then smirked.

"Yeah." He agreed and then kissed me. I sighed sadly and kissed him back. I put my forehead on his.

"L..." I whispered. He looked into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"...I love you." I whispered. He nodded.

"I love you too." He said. We both sighed and turned as a helicopter flew onto the roof of the bulding we were sitting on. Light, Misa, Matsuda, and everyone else walked through the front doors and came to look down at me. I bit my lip, feeling like a retreating coward. I grabbed my suitcase and saw the pilot of the helicopter waving me over. I frowned and breathed out jaggedly.

"...WAHHH! I'll MISS YOU MATSOU!" Misa screamed, coming fowards and squeazing me with a tight hug. I winced but smiled. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Misa... you're a good friend... but please... do the right thing..." I whispered. She backed up and looked at me with confusion. I sighed and shook hands with everyone on the task force. When I finally made my way to Matsuda he was crying.

"Awww... I just don't wanna see you go, Matsou." he cried. I smiled sadly.

"Aw, Matsuda, you big lug. Come visit me anytime." I smiled. But not for the wrong reason... I thought, thinking of L.

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I giggled and hugged him back. I then let go and turned to Watari.

I stared up at him for a while before he finally pulled me into a hug. "I've really come to love you like my own... you know?" He asked. I felt a twinge of sadness stab at my throat. I gripped Watari, feeling tears whell up in my eyes.

"I'll miss you Watari... I want you to come as soon as you can." I said. "You'd better come... with L. Okay? Come back with L." I demanded. He nodded.

I smiled then turned to the black haired man who was standing by the helicopter. I breathed in deeply and then sighed shakily. I walked towards the helicopter, my hair flying around widly. I stepped up next to L. He looked down at me and he looked sad. I grabbed his hand and then pulled him into me for a hug.

"I love you." I cried. He gripped me tightly.

"...I love you. Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"...For showing me what it's like to be a normal human and not just the human detective." He whispered. I sobbed and smiled; then I gripped his shirt and pulled him dangerously close to my face.

"You had better be the one who shows up on my doorstep L." I growled. "You had better be the one showing up at my doorstep at any hour of the day or night." I let go of his shirt then ran into the helicopter. I set my things down and then sat in a seat, defeated, exhausted. I felt like a traitor. I was running away...wasn't I?

...

L stood on the ground, staring up at the helicopter. I looked out the window as we departed. He waved once and smiled. I teared up and shouted I love you... even though he couldn't really hear me... could he?

...

L's POV-

At least a few weeks have passed after Talina left HQ. She didn't want to go and I could tell but...

I can't have her die.

Mr. Yagami walked in with the brief case containing the death note. We were going to "test" the Death Note by having a criminal's name written in it. Of course... this was all a simple ruse to snare Light Yagami and Misa Amane into our trap. "L, I'm off to America." Mr. Yagami said. I sipped my tea and nodded.

"Please make sure you're safe and nothing happens." I said. He nodded and everyone left. Light watched the cameras as they all left and then turned to me.

"All alone." He muttered. Duh. I stood up, putting my tea on the table and grabbing a chocolate bon bon and placing it on my tongue.

"Not for a while. I've sent miss Amane over. Watari is bringing her now." I said. Light rose an eyebrow and then glared slightly.

"What are you up to now?" He asked. I licked my lips and tapped my finger on the table top.

"When Misa Amane comes, she'll ultimately bring the Death Note and write my name in it." I explained. Light frowned.

"You're still on this? I thought we cleared Misa and I!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just trust me on this. When Misa comes, she'll defiantely write my name down because she has the eyes and she'll see my name and then use it against me." I sipped my tea.

"But if Misa had the eyes then she would of seen your name when we met at the university." Light argued. I bit my nail.

"Yes, but it's most likely that she's forgotten my name after seeing it only once. So she'll need to come immeadiately, and when she sees my name she'll write it, and when she does we'll catch her in the act and then...we'll have our Kira." I explained. Light frowned.

"But Ryuzaki... what if I'm unable to catch Misa before she makes her strike?" He said with concern. Fake concern. I held up my finger which had a heart beat sensor that sensed my heartbeat.

"If I am unfortunately killed and my heart stops then this sensor will go off and alert Mr. Yagami. He has orders to then take the Death Note and burn it in a secret location." Light grimaced and looked up at the monitors as Misa showed up at the lobby. Rem gasped behind us and then frowned.

"Misa's Life span has been halfed again!" She said with shock. I turned around with a frown.

"Life-span... what does that mean?"

"L." Light cut in. "If you're completely sure about Misa being a Kira... then I'll go along with your plan. Let's catch this Kira." He grinned. Rem frowned and walked out of the room. I rose an eyebrow and sipped my tea again. The elevator dinged and I looked up to see Watari fall out, face first. I gapsed.

"...Watari!" I asked in disbelief. No... no not...Watari he couldn't... I reached forwards and grabbed the screen. "WATARI?" I shouted. Light laughed softly. I turned to face him but a strong, sharp pain erupted in my chest. I gripped my shirt and fell from my seat. I landed on the floor and gasped.

Wait.. the Death Note shouldn't of worked... I-

"Check mate...L." Light said. I frowned and reached for Light's foot. Another wave of pain.

"...You were... Kira all along... I knew it." I coughed. Light kicked me away.

"Pity... I never did get to know your name." He grinned down at me. I frowned and thought of Watari.

"I made a... mistake." and my eyes closed.

...

**Somewhere in Between Osaka and another city: **

Talina walked through her newly furnished house. She stopped when she reached the baby's room. A large cradel that swung back and forth sat in the corner, awaiting a passenger that would be rocked fast asleep. Toys littered the room, speak and spells, and even some tinker toys littered the ground with rattles and chew rings. Talina giggled, how old did Watari think a new born baby was anyways? She pressed her back against the door frame and exhaled deeply.

"...L... Watari..." She closed her eyes and sunk down to sit on the floor. She held onto her shoulders for a second before sliding her hands down to her lap. But before they reached her legs, the pocket off her jacket felt like it had something in it. She frowned and sniffed while pulling out a small picture from the pocket.

The picture that Watari had taken of L and Talina so long ago when they'd fallen asleep on the bed together after talking all night. Watari was going to burn it but Talina had slipped it into her pocket while Watari was distracted. She smiled and laughed to herself. She could feel her throat closing up tightly. She started crying again, and she wiped away the tears that wouldn't go away.

...

**Back at HQ-**

I was shaken awake by Matsuda. I gasped and stood up and turned to the screens. Light was writing on the Death Note, sitting next to a standing Misa. My eyes trailed to the other screen to find Watari dead on the floor. For the first time in years... I cried mournfully for the one I loved because they had died.

...

Anger filled my very being. Light Yagami was captured. Obviously Kira... shot in the wrist by Matsuda. I had revealed everything to him.

The fact that we had faked the deaths of criminals to fool Misa and him.

The fact that we had made an absolute copy of his Death Note so we could catch him in the act without having anyone die.

The fact that I...

_"This will be the last name...written in the Death Note. The only way to cheat death was to seal my own fate." I held up the Death Note._

_'L Lawliet. Will die peacefully of heart faliure 23 days after this date.' was written across the entire page of the real Death Note. Light stared at me_ wide-eyed.

_"You'd kill youself? How- What about...?" I cut him off._

_"Matsou? I know that this will grieve her greatly. I'm also sad about this. But I know her and know fully well how she'll live on when she has the child. She's strong enough to live on with her life." I snapped. Light glared and called for Ryuk._

_The shinigami floated downwards and stared down at Light. Light had leaned against the large pole, being shot in the leg as well as wrist was affecting his movement._

_"Ryuk... I can still amuse you. ...But first... all you have to do is kill all of these people!"_

_"Light!" Mr. Yagami cried. I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest. _

_"JUST KILL THEM ALL RIGHT NOW RYUK!" Light shouted. The shinigami laughed evilly and flipped out his own Death Note._

_"Fine. I'll write it down..." He said and began scribbling with the pen. I frowned and looked to him. _

_"NO! STOP!" Mogi shouted and everyone began firing at Ryuk. I cringed as the guns rained down around us. Misa tried to run fowards to protect Light but Sanami held her back. After the gunfire stopped, Light cackled. He stopped and smiled evilishly up at Ryuk. _

_"Now... Show me, Ryuk." He demanded. Ryuk nodded and flipped the Death Note in his hand so Light could see. _

_Scribbled across the page, 'Light Yagami.'_

_"The only one dying now... is you, Light." Light's eyes grew wide as he ran towards Ryuk. _

_"Wait! I said I was going to keep you entertained!" Light fell through Ryuk and hit the ground. The shinigami just stared down at him with a blank expression. _

_"I've had enough fun... haven't you?" He spread his wings far and wide and flew through the ceiling. _

_Light stood there for seconds, before jolting and falling to the ground, crying in agony. Mr. Yagami ran fowards and held his son. _

_"LIGHT!" He shouted. Light writhed and stared up at his father. _

_"I only wanted to fix the world!" He screamed and twisted again. "NO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE SOME DAMNED CRIMINAL!" He stopped writhing and looked up at Mr. Yagami. His lips quivered like a scared child all alone in a giant city. "Oh dad... I just wanted to create the kind of justice you always talked about..." He let out a shaky breath and went still. Misa sobbed and fell to her knees. _

_"NO! LIGHT!" She cried. I bit my nail and stared at the floor. _

_"Well...that's it then. Light Yagami and Misa Amane are Kira. This solves the case. I'll be taking the death notes and burning them-" _

_"Awww..." Ryuk pouted, causing me to turn in shock. "You're not gonna use it? How boring!" He grew wings and flew off again. I frowned and turned back to the floor. _

_..._

I laid my head down on my arms and turned the page to another case left unsolved. I frowned and slammed the book shut. I felt the lump of sadness cling to the edges of my throat. Talina would have to go alone and without me.

...

_"Ryuzaki...er...L. Are you sure you don't want to spend your final days with Matsou?" Matsuda asked as he prepared to board the helicopter. I shook my head. _

_"No. Dragging out my death by her side will cause us both nothing but grief. I only wish her a fast heartache. Please, Matsuda. Just tell her that Watari and I have both died in the line of duty and we caught Kira. And that I love her. I'll never forget her." I said. Matsuda began to tear up._

_"I don't just see why you don't go out there but alright, L. I'll do this. But I hope you know, it's killing me to hurt poor Matsou right now." He wiped at his eyes. I nodded. _

_"I know... I'm sorry Matsuda." He apologized. He sighed and turned and boarded the helicopter. _

_..._

**Talina-**

Talina laughed, a new friend from Osaka had come to welcome her into the neighborhood.

"So...when are you expecting?" Her friend asked. Talina smirked.

"I'm actually due sometime soon."

"So is it a boy or girl?" Talina laughed.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had a sonogram in ...ever." She said honestly. Her friend sweatdropped but smiled.

"You're supposed to get checked up don't you know?" She asked. Talina shrugged. She couldn't say that she was helping L and never got the time to. "You'll just have to let me drive you to get one this month!" Her friend demanded. Talina agreed.

"You know-" She stopped when the doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat, like it did everytime the bell rang. She figured it was most likely just the mail man or paper boy...or her creepy neighbor who hung around her front lawn. She excused herself from her company and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Matsuda who looked so depressed and sullen that Talina felt her heart shatter. She began shaking her head.

"No..." She whispered. Matsuda opened his mouth to say something but turned away from her instead. "No." She sobbed. "NO! PLEASE! PLEASE MATSUDA!" She screamed. Her friend ran into the room to see Talina sobbing, shaking Matsuda vigirously. Matsuda was frowning, staring down at his shoes and remained tigh-lipped. "PLEASE MATSUDA! PLEASE!" She sobbed and gripped onto him. Matsuda just closed his eyes and held onto her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"NO! L!" She cried. "He's dead! NO!"

...

**Me: now that I've finally gotten back to typing DN... I really... love the depressiveness of it all.**

**L: Please everyone... leave a comment telling us how you felt, feel, ect. And remember, there will be a sequel. "L Change My World." - By AmazingZeldaFan09**

**Me: I will type the sequel, yes. I needed to get back into writing anyways. :T**

**Talina: Hope to see you there.**

**All: Thank you so much for sticking with us till the very end! -bows- Please join us again!**


End file.
